Kissing Cloud
by Kissanpennun
Summary: A Hibari x Oc. What would happen if a particular Student disciplinary chairman has his eyes on a kind herbivore. Aina Shinamoto is more than what he expects. Re-edited version of the original Kissing Cloud. :3 Rated M for future content and language.
1. Prologue

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome back to my Hibari x Oc Story: Kissing Cloud. Thank you for having patients and not hurling me into the pits of hell for the unsuspecting accidents that has concluded to this rewrite. I decided to make it more detailed and add a few things that weren't really explained in the other one. Or rather, things I **_**think **_**weren't explained in the other one while developing Aina into a more rounded character. She appeared flat to me in the original when I think back on it, so I'm writing her out and showing sides of her that appears to be more developing/useful traits later on in the story.^-^; Please R&R about the story. Thank you, and enjoy the Prologue of Kissing Cloud: The first meeting of the Carnivore.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't KHR, but I do own Aina and any of Ocs I create. :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The first meeting with the Carnivore<strong>

It's been barely a month, and Aina Shinamoto was getting tired of her boyfriend Yuu already. He was already two years her senior; however, his constant calling her in the middle of class was starting to make her teacher think ill of her. In fact, she was just called into the staff room today to get scolded that she's been ditching lessons a bit too much. The auburn haired teen couldn't catch a break, and it was bad enough that she wasn't really Japanese that her teachers were thinking ill of her. Even with a Japanese name, thanks to her passed father's choosing, Aina was actually 100% Italian. Her mother, Nora Shinamoto, married her father, Kousuke Shinamoto, while she was pregnant with Aina.

Her mom let her father choose her name, which was why she was called Aina even if she wasn't Japanese by blood. She loved her dad before he passed away. Her biological father on the other hand, she had no idea who he was nor was her mother willing to tell her anything about him. If her mother didn't want to bother informing her on important matters such as who her real father was, maybe she shouldn't even care. But the current Aina was in a pinch, a pinch that shouldn't even be happening if her dumb boyfriend didn't call her to this shady side of town. A few guys, rough looking Yankees (a few with mohawks) looking at her as she clutched onto her school bag. Her large green eyes were shifting between the three men, wary of them as she tried to walk around them to leave.

"Got somewhere to be, miss?" One inquired, making her wish he'd stop trying to lift her skirt with that wooden sword of his. Really, all she wanted was to get whatever package it was for Yuu and slap him for making her go through this kind of hell. "Yes, now leave me alone," Aina said flatly. However, her words were greeted by a cackle and one of the goons grabbing her arm. Doing what she knew best would get attention of anyone around; she shrieked and tugged at her arm to be released. Normally that sort of reaction got people's head turning, which would cause someone to come and help. The guy holding her scowled, not liking her little tactic of getting away. He struck her, hitting her hard enough to make her cheek swell and to make her cut her screams off to avoid pain.

"Bitch, try that again and we'll rape you right here," snarled one of the Yankees. Aina glanced around, scared of what they may do to her if she kept being uncooperative with them. Like she wanted to work with the likes of thugs; they may just rape her anyways from the looks of it if and try to extort money from her family. Before things got even remotely close to her worst thoughts, someone behind her was knocked to the ground and Aina turned to see what was going on. "Crowding and causing a disturbance within the community. You herbivores should just behave before you get hurt." The calm statement came from the short black haired teen.

Aina blinked, seeing as those grey eyes weren't even looking at her. They were all locked in on the guys around her, like she just blended in the scenery to this guy whom held these metal tonfas. Was he serious about fighting these guys? They were far older, let alone some guy from her school couldn't take on a mere adult. Could he? When the guy holding her let her go, walking towards the young man with dark hair to smirk. These guys seemed amused someone his size coming here all by himself; these Yankees probably thought they could handle one _guy_.

With them being distracted by him, Aina decided to sneak off and go grab whatever the hell this package was for Yuu. Finish the being a gofer and demand he treat her properly. Hurrying down the street, Aina paused before turning the corner to see if the boy would be alright. It appeared they hadn't started fighting yet, and it looked more like they were just tossing words at each other; rather, the yanks were tossing words at the boy from her school. That Namimori high school blazer resting on his shoulders and that red band on one of the arms made something faintly ring in the back of her head. Like she knew that blazer from somewhere. Sighing at nothing hitting home at the moment, the auburn haired teen hurried down the street towards the store that she had the address for. It only took a several minutes before she found it, and walked in.

When she explained she was picking something up for Yuu, the man seemed to be reluctant for her to taking it. After trying to convince him she can carry whatever it was, she gave up after having him escort her out. That's when he bluntly said why she couldn't pick it up. It was an indecent item, and he couldn't have a teen girl walking around something meant for adults. Not only that, but the name of the person she was getting it for didn't even match up with the order forms he had. Her face was red; embarrassed that she was about to pick up something perverted. Angrily, Aina was heading back to go smack Yuu for this stupid errand. Why send her to go collect a dildo? Like she'd want to tote something that disgusting around!

Her pace was fast as she walked, as she was about to turn back onto the street she was previously on; she dismissed doing it. However, Aina had this nagging feeling she better peek to check up that nothing too terrible happened to that boy. She'd feel awful if he got seriously hurt because of her; even if he did ignore her, technically the disturbance was caused by her screaming to get away. Aina glanced around the bend, her shoulder length hair slide from her shoulder as she looked down the street. _Amazing, _she thought in awe. _None of them are actually standing, and the guy isn't even there! Who knew boys from Namimori middle school were strong. _

To see that group of Yankees lying on the ground, moaning and covered in bruises made her relieved that the boy could take them on. It was clear, because the person checking up on them was cussing about how they gotten beaten by a middle schooler. Giggling to herself, she turned around and went a different direction so that they wouldn't catch her laughing at their defeat. Serves them right! They completely deserved getting creamed for what they did. Walking back towards the school where Yuu was waiting for her at the courtyard, she debated on how to tell him she didn't get it. Yelling sounded like a good idea, telling him off that it was very mean of him to send her to a shop to pick up a sex toy.

By the time she got back to the court yard, the sun was getting lower in the sky and she found Yuu. Standing around with a bunch of his guy friends chit-chatting about god knows what. "Yuu," called Aina. She placed both hands on her hips as she gave him an icy glare. The blonde stopped laughing, his untidy appearance wasn't what drew her in nor was it the fact he was a rebel. Call it her naivety to attempt having a relationship with him. Maybe she should have just said 'no' to him when he asked her out. Yuu got up, walking over to her as tall as he was. She was shorter a good foot and a half, whereas the dark haired boy she was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Yo, Aina," Yuu said in a tender way. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she side stepped him. "Why were you trying to make me pick up some sort of sex toy you pervert," Aina accused hitting his chest. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to not only be sexually harassed in the streets, but also to have an adult explain to me you ordered a sex toy under a false age and name?" Yuu gave a bored look, like he couldn't believe that she was complaining to him. If he really did like her, he would take her words to heart. However, the whole scene was being watched by the same dark haired boy from earlier from a window in the school who knew that no one below knew he was spectating.

"Man, she turned into a frigged bitch after being a puppy after his heel." His friends laughed and Aina felt a blow to her ego. It hurt knowing that's how he viewed her. A puppy trailing after him before turning a cold shoulder over what he may think was meaningless. She lost faith in how others viewed her when she just transferred into this school with one friend from her previous school. Aina was thinking of crying over how cruel they could be; however, she had little time to react before Yuu slapped her. One hit and she was on the ground. Aina held her face from this, too stun to say anything to this. The hand on the ground became his next target as he slammed his foot on it.

Aina winced, a squeak of pain coming from her as she tried to understand why he was doing this. Again, only a month of dating and she knew nothing about this guy other than he looked rebellious, drank, smoked, and ordered her around. He never really hit her, aside from now when she defied his authority. "Bitches should listen. I mean really, Shinamoto-san, you could have lied about your age to get it." Yuu said coldly, as if it was really easy to lie about her age when she was dressed as a middle schooler. It wasn't that easy as he thinks. Aina wasn't the type of girl to lie. It also hurt to hear him call her by her last name, as if she wasn't even worth getting to know her intimately.

"No," Aina said softly with a shake of her head. "I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who's a jerk like you." Aina looked up from under her bangs, those mint green eyes burning with determination of not returning to him ever again. She wanted to stop this relationship before it got worst. If it went down the line and it got to the point where there wasn't a shred of self-esteem or moral in her anymore. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself then. Yuu didn't seem to like her response; in fact, he brought his foot up high and decided to kick her hard on the side of the face. The hit was directly at the same spot she was hit; three times in one spot on her cheek. On the ground, Aina curled up, her arms protecting her face as more swift kicks were delivered to her abdomen and her face.

This went on for a while and two of his friends decided to join in on the fun. Aina lost count at how many kicks and blows there were, and just when the pain started to becoming worst a voice halted a few kicks. "Seems like we have some herbivores crowding again today," a boy's voice said calmly. She felt a stare, as if she was the object of observation of the source of the voice. It sounded faintly familiar, much like the boy from earlier. "Seems like these want-to-be carnivores are gathering over the helpless herbivore from earlier. Shame she doesn't learn her lesson."

Aina heard one of Yuu's friends gasp, as if they knew who it was. Another one fell to the ground and Aina parted her arms to see what was going on. Yuu looked pale, as if the person who he was staring at was his worst enemy. Or a demon in the flesh coming to haunt him in the real world instead of the dreaming reality. "It's Kyoya Hibari," murmured one of Yuu's friends. Aina weakly lifted herself up, her hair curtaining her battered face as she slowly looked up. Hibari Kyoya, the short black haired teen she met earlier with those calm looking eyes that seethed nothing but a leashed need to fight. She didn't see the thirst beforehand because she was more concerned running.

That was when their eyes locked, briefly before he glanced over her figure to see how badly she was injured. Once the assessment was over, he lifted up his metal tonfas, twirling one with a small grin. "My, my. I'll have to severally punishing you for many rules that you broke. Cursing, striking another student on campus, crowding, and forgery for that purchase of yours that you were attempting to get this foolish girl to go get." Yuu gritted his teeth, his hazel eyes darting over to her in anger as if it was all her fault for what was going on. It wasn't technically; Hibari was just waiting for the right moment to spring forth and have a big group in the act.

A hand landed on Aina's shoulder, she looked up meeting the second-in-command of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. The hairstyle threw her off, the black hair jutting out from his forehead appeared to make him look like he was a gangster of something. However, his touch was gentle and he explained to her softly that they will be taking her to a nearby hospital for treatment. Aina nodded, not even aware Tetsuya Kusakabe and the rest of the committee were just going to leave Hibari to his own devices to her now ex-boyfriend. Tetsuya picked her up, cradling her legs and hand her wrap her arms around his neck. The other committee members were there to ensure that extracting her wouldn't be a problem. All they need is one of Yuu's friends to pull out a hidden switch blade and hurt her further.

"_Ai-chan_," Yuu called. Aina closed her eyes, knowing he was only using her friend's pet name for her to make it look like he didn't mean to do it. No. She knew he didn't care for her feelings and as just using it to make her comeback to him. Not anymore. Tetsuya paused briefly, glancing over at Hibari who looking at how tensed Aina was. Not saying anything, Hibari walked behind Tetsuya to stop Yuu from following the two heading towards the hospital. Once Aina was out of earshot, Hibari turned his cold grey eyes to land on the group of boys in front of him. Divine punishment was going to be commencing; they didn't just catch any herbivore that matter little to him and broke rules.

Aina Shinamoto had caught his eye the first time he walked passed her in the hallway; her laughter was what made her stick out to him in the crowd of herbivores. Then there was that time she scolded one of the students he was going to bite to death before he had the chance. The fool came back to him, apologizing and begging forgiveness. To think that girl attempted to divert him from biting someone. Which was why he waited for the correct moment to come, letting the fools give him a really good reason to. If there was no valid reason in her book, she may start lecturing him too. Hibari would like to avoid such beforehand, and must calculate more to ensure it never happens.

"I'm going to bite you all to death," the Namimori disciplinary committee president said. His fangs bared, and he did just what he said he'd do. Biting them all to death just for hurting what he claimed as his. Even if she wasn't aware of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: Well, that's the end of the chapter. Hopefully this filled in blanks of what happened beforehand when I issued out chapter one. xox Please forgive if the titles are off, I don't recall the titles but I do recall majority of the contents in each chapter. So, from start to finish of each chapter, I know the sum of what I wrote about. Certain details stick out, so I'll be hopping on those soon. 3 I thought it would be nice for you guys to see how the two met in the first place, a little treat after all. Like it? Rate and review dears. Chapter One will be out. I'll probably change a bit about Aina getting beat up on considering she got beat up in this chapter; however, there still gonna be some biting being dealt out. x3<strong>_

**Chapter 1: Hibari's pillow**

Three months after the whole Yuu incident and Aina still doesn't have a friend aside from Mai. Seems like a rumor is running around about Aina. Some concerning her and Hibari, others concerning a past about her and Yuu's breakup. Then there was one floating around that she wasn't aware of. Finally Hibari and Aina meet again, on the roof of course. What will happen? Will there be a cute little moment? What about this strange rumor floating about? Till next time :3 _Jaa ne! _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to the next installment of Kissing Clouds, a Hibari x OC. I'm Kiss-san, the author and I hope this story is to your likings. :3 Now, fair warning to those whom think that ooc might not happen. It will, just a small bit since I'm introducing my OC as a love interest. So, some things are bound to happen to be out of the normal. In this installment, I'll be getting back to the original chapters where Aina and Hibari have a Pillow moment. Don't know what "pillow moment" means and you're new, read and find out! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hibari's pillow<strong>

Aina sighed, looking out the window as P.E. was going on for a few classes. It was lunch hour for her class, and Mei was talking about something going on in her class. The two are in completely different classes; then came the issue that she was getting friends whom won't even talk to her because of the rumors swirling about. Aina was stuck in the same class as the silver haired punk Hayato Gokudera, and the baseball nut Takeshi Yamamoto. Then they had their cowardly, timid friend Sawada Tsunayoshi to add to the group. It may have not been so bad if it wasn't for the rumors either. Seems like most people were set off by hearing about her break up with Yuu. Not like it was a bad rumor, just dealt with a certain disciplinary member whom wasn't meant to be dealt with. Well, more like not meant to be gotten on his bad side.

"So, how about you Ai-chan? Who do you like?" Mei inquiry caused the auburn haired teen to look at her friend. Of course, the dreaded question that she's been avoiding for a whole three months. She even adopted wearing these boxy red framed glasses over her large mint green eyes to make them appear smaller. A sigh escaped Aina, wondering who she really did like. If Mei was referring to if she liked any of the guys in her class; none held her interest. Certainly overhearing the odd conversations between Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was always something to eavesdrop on; however, even that wasn't enough to make her feel charmed by one in particular. "Eh," Aina replied softly, dragging out whom she may like.

Some days she even hated how she had _Ai _in her name. It appears as if love wasn't coming to her, so why bother with it? "Oh come on! You need to move on from Yuu," Mei said sternly. "Who is it you like? I know you've been sighing a lot lately, so someone must've snagged that heart of yours." Mei pointed at Aina, making her blink at her longtime friend. Aina never realized that she's been sighing a lot, at least, not without her friend pointing out the obvious. Had she fallen for someone? "_Shhh_," someone nearby said, causing the two friends to look at the group of students parting. Aina frowned, seeing the crowd parting revealed Kyoya Hibari and his disciplinary committee walking down the group. Now that she thought of it, she did sigh when she thought about what Hibari was doing. That boy seemed to be in a lot of fights, which made her wonder if he wasn't out getting extremely hurt.

"True, I do," Aina said turning back around to look out the window. "However, I don't know yet. Maybe I'll find an odd prince charming and fall for him. Who knows, maybe he'll sweep me off my feet with his odd ways of courting." Aina said, a little smile appeared on mouth as she thought of such. What would be a strange way of courting? Before she could even giggle at the thought, the staring at her back caused Aina to turn around. Of course, the source of the stare wasn't Mei nor was it some person she didn't know. Hibari seemed to have stopped for some reason and was staring at her. "What," she asked a bit defensively.

Aina glanced down as her hands reached up and undid her ponytail; a nervous reaction because she didn't like how Hibari's grey eyes were just intently staring at her as if he was trying to decode her. Not what she was thinking, actually, since he caught some of what she was saying. He wasn't truly listening until he heard her saying something about an odd ways of courting. He slowly blinked, turning to the side and said before parting ways. "Don't disrupt others with your girl chatter, or next time I'll bite you two to death." When he was out of sight, many people chattered about what they saw. However for Mei and Aina, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hibari-san is so scary," Mei commented rubbing her arms a bit. Aina gave a nervous laugh, putting her hair back into a loose ponytail. "Maybe he's scary because he's so intimidating." Aina suggested, trying to not mention the whole 'biting to death' part. The truth was, both friends were trying to not mention that part at all. Aina didn't want to talk about his odd fetish for such matters. "Oh, want to eat lunch on the roof?" Aina asked after a moment passed. Mei glanced down at her watch on her wrist, then she turned towards her classrooms. Aina followed her gaze and saw two girls sort of looking their way, except they were looking peeved at the two friends.

"Sorry," Mei said holding her hand up. "I promised my friends I would eat with them. Forgive me?" Aina sighed, knowing she would always get pushed to second best because her taste and Mei's taste had changed much since entering this school. "Mn, you go have fun," Aina said with a kind smile. Mei smiled and hurried off towards the two waiting for her. Aina went back into her classroom, gathering her bento and headed up towards the roof. Reaching the door to the roof, she sighed as she opened it. Aina wished she was a bit more honest that she didn't want Mei hanging out with those girls. But she didn't want Mei to end up hating her, which was probably why Mei stuck around so long after entering Namimori Middle.

Once on the roof, the gentle breeze ruffled her skirt and she sat down. With her back against the wall, she opened her bento with a quiet "_itadakimasu_" and started to dig in. Normally if she ate with a friend, she would be chatting which slowed her eating pace down. Aina tended to eat fast on her own, particularly when she's on a time restraint. "What are you doing here," the cold inquiry caused Aina to squeak. She looked up at the source of the voice above her which sounded very familiar to her ears. Annoyed grey eyes met her green irises, and she blinked in surprise to see Hibari was up on the roof. Seemingly she has forgotten someone mentioned that Hibari took naps up on the roof; henceforth, one should avoid the place. "Eating lunch," lamely stated Aina. She felt like she was on trial with how he was looking at her, accusing her of disturbing something.

She was disturbing something; his sleep. But considering she was here, sitting with her legs folded sideways as she finished her bento. Why not use that lap for something more productive? Jumping down next to her, Hibari glanced at her and began to lay down. She lifted her bento up as he suspected, and allowed him to rest his head on lap. "Pillow," Aina asked. Her green eyes held a little confusion since this was the first interaction they've had since the incident with Yuu. Certainly a few words between the two weren't really a conversation holder, but this moment gave Hibari a chance to make an advancement.

"Pillow," he replied. Aina blinked, taking a bite of what was left of her bento before setting it down. She was pretty filled up, so she closed the lid and looked back at Hibari. "What about class? I'm pretty sure my sensei wouldn't appreciate me skipping class" _again _was the only word she left out in her sentence. Hibari looked at her before shutting his eye lids, and that's when he said. "You're doing some committee work. I'm sure that would be acceptable for skipping class." And with that, Hibari ignored any further objections she may make to escape.

Aina sighed, looking down at his sleeping face and shook her head a little. Setting her hands on either side of her hips, she waiting until he woke up. One of the disciplinary committee members came up later with her school bag, setting it near her and she gave him a little smile in thanks. Sitting here wasn't as terrible as she thought. It sort of gave her an opportunity to see Hibari be something less than fearsome. Aina checked her phone, seeing the logs of those girls who use to harass her had stopped calling her. Which was good, since all they did was cuss her out about her being no good for Yuu. Seems like they didn't get the memo until they stopped calling her that she and Yuu were over. Been over for a long time.

Brushing a strand of hair out of Hibari's eyes, Aina allowed her own eyelids to flutter shut. However, the door opening caused her to open her eyes to see who it was. Blinking a few times, she turned her head to see those two girls who were with Mei. She frowned, until she turned to the third person to see none of other than Mei herself. "Yes?" Aina didn't like the look Mei was giving her. Her old friend was looking down at the ground, she could tell something was wrong by how she was avoiding her gaze.

"This is Aina, right?" The blonde girl next to Mei asked, she gave Mei a peeved stare as her friend nodded.

"Please keep your voices down please," Aina said softly. All she needed was Hibari waking up and hear this. The curly haired girl curled her lip at Aina, ignoring that Hibari was still there. Maybe they overlooked the matter because he was asleep and didn't look like the fearsome boy whom walked around the school. When Aina glanced over at Mei, she gestured down once more which made her friend look down. And she was the one who saw it was Hibari, and shook her head at the other two. "We'll catch you later then Ai-chan, this can wait." Mei said hastily, ushering the other two girls towards the door. Aina sighed, wondering what they wanted. However, one girl spoke a bit too loudly before the door completely shut. "I hate how she's an Italian girl acting Japanese. What a fake."

This caused Aina to blink, turning her head towards the door with a frown. That was a stinging comment. Certainly Aina wasn't Japanese, and her having a Japanese name made it confusing. But her father, the Japanese man she knew as father, named her such when she was born. Her father Kousuke Shinamoto loved her, even if she was another man's child. Just because her roots, her blood roots led to Italy didn't mean she wasn't raised in Japanese culture. Sometime people needed to see the bigger picture; otherwise, they would miss the important facts such as upbringing and cultured introduced to the child.

Sighing about the dreaded conflict that might come, Aina just leaned back against the wall and glance down at Hibari. He seemed undisturbed in his sleep, which was a good thing since she herself didn't want him waking up cranky. All she needed to hear was him muttering his "bite you to death" phrase on someone. Those girls didn't need such a threat; not even worth the time to get into conflict with them. It appears as if Mei wasn't her friend anymore, saying things behind her back when she's with girls she has more things in common with. Aina closed her eyes, fine by the whole matter. She knew the friendship was bound to end, and now she knew how Mei viewed her.

Like some Italian girl trying to pass herself off as Japanese even though she was born and raised in Japan. After a while, Aina opened her eyes to check her watch. Then she recalled she had to hand Hana Kurokawa her notes back. She borrowed them after missing class so much and forgot to return them before going to lunch. Glancing down, Aina gently poked Hibari's cheek. An innocent gesture, something that shouldn't anger him too much since she was at least waking him first. "Do you want to be bitten, pillow?" The inquiry made a sweat drop form behind her head, a nervous laugh escaping her.

Really, this guy and his biting fetishes…

"Mn, I just need to get up and give Hana-san from my class her notes back before she leaves school." Aina said, smiling at him. Hibari opened his eyes, giving her unconvinced look. It wasn't like he was that deeply asleep that he didn't hear those girls saying that to her. So the carnivore knew well that she was either going to find the girls, finding a place to cry, or she indeed had notes to give back. Aina frowned at him, sighing, "Jeeze Hibari-san. I do have notes to give back, and I told her I was going to give them back to her. Are you going to make me break a promise?"

Hibari closed his eyes, snorting as he sat up. "Do as you please," he stated calmly. He had things to do anyways, and that involved disciplining a few bad herbivores that stepped over their boundaries. Aina giggled, shaking her head at him. Getting up, she brushed her skirt and grabbed her bag. "See you tomorrow, Hibari-san." Aina smiled, waving at him before heading out the door entrance and down the stairs. Hibari watched her leave, finding it fascinating how she just takes everything in as if it's ok. His pillow should be upset that a longtime friend decided to back stab her; should be crying or going to confront her for the betrayal. However, his pillow seems to accept the fact the friendship was over and let go of the hurt. What an interesting girl.

Aina hurried down the stairs, digging in her bag as she searched for the notes to return to Hana. On the way there, Aina happened to pass by Mei's class. Mei came out since her class was waiting for the bell. "Ai-chan! Want to walk home with me and my friends?" Mei looked hopeful, and Aina blinked at how she was acting so casual. Like she thought Aina didn't catch her saying that about her faking being Japanese. That's the sad thing, Aina knew the girl's voice that said that cruel thing was Mei's.

"Sorry, I'm walking home with Hana and Kyoko-san," Aina said. The look of disappointment on Mei's face normally would make her feel bad about doing such. However, since she didn't consider Mei a friend anymore; she might as well say it straightforwardly. "Also, please don't call me Ai-chan. Pretending gets us nowhere when this friendship is over. Now you don't have to pretend to like me even if I'm just some Italian girl with a Japanese name and acting like I'm Japanese." Mei blinked, stunned at the blunt statement from someone who was normally so considerate of others. Mei seems to forget that Aina was also the person who said she'd leave a friend if she found out the friendship that cannot be mended.

Their friendship cannot be fixed; therefore, Aina is leaving her in the dust. Mei's face grew red, an angry huff escaping her before she stormed back into her classroom. An evident sign that whatever Mei and her friends wanted to do or talk with Aina wasn't going to happen. That was one problem solved. Now she shouldn't have to worry about Mei and her friends attempting to jump her so long as she was with others.

Aina kept walking towards the classroom, notes in hand and she peeked her head in. Hana and Kyoko were still there, and it was Kyoko who notice her. "Aina-san," Kyoko called waving her over. She blinked briefly and walked in, handing Hana the notes. "Um, is it ok if I walk with you two home? I think I believe my house is nearby yours Kyoko-san since I saw you on the way to school a few times." Aina said, thinking maybe they wouldn't want her to walk with them. Nervous since this was the first time she talked to other girls outside of school topics. Making friends wasn't so hard for Aina, it was keeping them she found difficult.

"Mn. It's fine," Kyoko said with a smile. Hana shrugged, not bothered by the whole thing. Aina smiled, a laugh of relief coming out. She really was worried she wouldn't be able to talk to them. So, the group of girls headed out of the school. They started talking on various topics: school, homework, music, and things going on in their town. Aina felt at ease when walking with the two girls, and then they were joined by another girl. She introduced herself as Haru, and she was on her way to seeing Tsuna. Aina expected Kyoko to go along with Haru, but Kyoko said she'd go another day and Haru went on her own way.

"Nee, Aina-san," Kyoko asked looking at her. "Why didn't you walk home with your friend you eat lunch with?" Aina blinked, looking at her and Hana. "Mei and I aren't friends anymore." Aina explained to them about why her and Mei weren't friends anymore. She expected them to make their own judgments, but was glad they sort of sided with her. "Tch. Servers her right," Hana said. "Pretending to be your friend even if she herself thought that. Good for you for seeing that she wasn't a real friend."

"Mn," Aina said in agreement. "But that gives me a chance to make new friends. I wonder if I should ask Grandnana if I can start doing traditional dance again." Kyoko looked at her in awe. "Your grandmother teaches traditional Japanese dance?" Aina giggled, and started talking on the topic.

However, unaware to Aina at the moment; Hibari had hunted down his prey and dealt his own self justice. He found out the real reason behind the vicious rumor. The one that was spreading outside the school grounds, saying that Aina was an easy girl to hook up with. Appears that the root went back to someone who knew Yuu. "Try hurting my pillow again, and I'll bite you to death." He said, leaving a group of already beaten guys on the ground moaning in pain. Hibari will do what he has to, protecting what is his from the shadows. Even his own pillow was worth biting someone to death over.

* * *

><p><em>itadakimasu<em>: "Let's eat" is normally said before eating.

_-san_: The suffix denoting that the person being spoken to is of equal or nearly equal social status. It is not used for people you know well.

-_chan: _Children who grow up together may keep using the _-chan _honorific into adulthood. For close friends and relatives, especially female ones.

_sensei: _Teacher (in general) Also refers to a doctor at times.

_Ja nee: _"See you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: And that is the end of Chapter 1. I decided to elaborate why Mei wasn't in any of the other chapters after this. owo Hopefully this is just as good as the original; although, in the original I had Aina get beat up by a bunch of girls then sent to the nurse's office while Hibari bit them to death. I still think it's goods. ^-^ <strong>_

_**Also put the definitions at the end, just for reference later on. I feel a little better when I write the definition out knowing that when I have a "durr" moment, I can look back and see it. Not saying none of you know what it means, these are just side notes for those who don't know what it means or a reminder of what it means. I'll place all translations I use at the end of each chapter unless they're in another chapter. ^^; That way I don't constantly repeat myself and making the list longer. So, no worries if I put something that isn't English in. I'll reference it all at the end so you're not lost. :3**_

_**So, R&R, and I'll see you next chapter. Ciao-nee!**_

**Chapter 2: Even a Carnivore needs sweet aid**

Tsuna and friends are about to take on the people attacking Namimori-middle students. But before they can go anywhere, Aina wants to join to find Hibari. Even if Aina isn't a fighter, she wants to be helpful and take care of everyone after the battle is all said and done. Will they find the person responsible? Will Aina find Hibari? And will she prove her worth? Till next time :3 _Jaa ne_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome back to Kissing Cloud, a Hibari x Oc. I'm Kiss-san, the author of this darling fan fiction and I hope all that is reading is enjoying it so far. :3 Now, this chapter is where Aina joins Tsuna and Co. to fight Rokudo Mukuro. Now we are get back to the stuff that matters x3. And I'll be more descriptive about the scenes considering I watched the episodes where they fought Mukuro a few times through. So, enjoy the second chapter. e.e Although, I might just skip the scenes again since Aina isn't doing anything but tending to the wounded. Um… yea… Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Even a Carnivore needs sweet aid<strong>

"Tsuna-san, please take me with you," Aina exclaimed while bowing to the group. Tsuna blinked, stunned at the matter. Standing in front of his house, bowing to him and his friends asking to bring her along was none other than Aina Shinamoto. The copper strands of her hair cloaked her face, waiting with dread that he wouldn't take her with them. It may have been a few weeks, but she knew something was terribly wrong. She knows Hibari went to take care of whomever attacked Ryohei-sempai and the fellow Namimori students, but he never did come back. Reborn watched her a bit as Tsuna stumbled his words trying to discourage the young girl from coming.

"We're dealing with real bad guys here," Gokudera interjected. "These guys will hurt you no matter what. You'll just be hindering us." Tsuna flinched, turning to Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun, she's just worried about Hibari-san." Tsuna said, hitting the reason right on the head. He knew very well via Reborn's network that her and Hibari's relationship was odd. Also Aina was a very good friend of Kyoko, so no doubt Tsuna was paying attention to news about her. But he knew one thing else that Gokudera didn't. Aina cared a lot about Hibari's welfare a lot considering he always fights.

Gokudera winced a little, having the tenth telling him that made him feel a little bad. But it was Reborn whom thought of a way to see if she was good enough to come along. "You can't," the infant hitman said. This caused Aina to look up, a bit shocked and confused as to why. Then again, she really didn't know who this baby was. "As Gokudera said, we're dealing with people who will try to kill you. You're useless in a fight, so why should we bring you along?" Aina felt a little hurt by his words, but it was the truth. Aina wasn't much of a fighter, even with a slightly bad temper she harbored at times; otherwise, she was useless in a fight. She'd just curl up and take the beatings, possibly getting killed that way too. Curled up like a coward.

Aina shook her head, knowing that if she didn't go she'd regret it. "I know that I'm not good in fighting," Aina said looking at Reborn. "But I want to make sure he's ok. Even if it's not much, I want to be of some use. Hibari-kun is never gone this long…" Bianchi looked at Reborn, then to Aina; she could hear that caring tone in her voice when Aina spoke about checking up on Hibari. Considering Bianchi was all about love, she wondered if Aina was perhaps in love with Hibari. "You care so much about him, you'd even brave a dangerous place for him?"

Aina looked down, knowing if she told Hibari this he would be mad. If it meant seeing if he was ok, she'd do just what Bianchi suggested. Hibari normally never ignores her phone calls. She has gotten so use to him picking up or calling her back a short time after her calls it just became natural to assume he'd call back soon. For him to not calling her back for a day after she called to check up on him made her deeply concerned. Something was very, very wrong about that. "I would if it means I get to see that he's alright, and I don't have be worry anymore." Aina said looking at the group.

Gokudera was going to say something; however, the look in her eyes made even him hold his tongue. The look of determination surprised him considering she knew where she was going. To a place where she could very well be putting herself in danger, and where people siding with those Kokuyo Junior gang members will be to harm all that come in. Reborn smirked at her words, his face hidden mostly by his hat. "Aina-san," Tsuna said softly, really amazed that she was so determined to find Hibari that much. "She can come along." Reborn said, shocking Gokudera and Aina smiled. Bowing again, she straightens up with that smile still there.

"Thank you. I promise I won't be a hindrance," Aina said. With that, Tsuna and Co. went straight for where they knew where the enemy was base. The abandoned amusement park. Aina found it strange, considering all the hazards that could come from it. She never been to this park in particular before it closed, but it would appear that Tsuna could recall where most things were at from his childhood memories. Walking in, everyone seemed to be tensed. Aina took this time to glance around to where things were at, and to also wonder if someone was lurking behind a broken piece of equipment.

Out of nowhere, Yamamoto was attacked and fell down into a glass dome. Everyone gathered near the hole to see the fight against Ken and Yamamoto. Just as Aina was about to place her hand on the ground near the hole, Reborn drew her attention. "Aina, come here," the infant hitman said. She blinked, wondering what could be more important than seeing if Yamamoto was ok. Aina did get up to walk to the baby, and Tsuna knelt down where she was at. Either Reborn had good timing, or had a feeling it would collapse under the slightest weight for Tsuna fell into the pit. Right down where Ken and Yamamoto were fighting in. Aina gasped, rushing to the hole to see if Tsuna was ok.

When Ken lunged at Tsuna, Yamamoto protected him by blocking Ken's fangs by sacrificing his wrist being bitten. Knocking out Ken came next, which ended the first fight. "Sorry, Yamamoto," Tsuna said with his eyes shut tightly. "I know you have a match coming soon, and baseball is very important." Aina blinked at Tsuna overreacting a bit. Certainly baseball was important to the baseball nut; however, she had a feeling that most would count a friend more important in such a situation. Yamamoto laughed. "It's just a scratch. I can still play baseball with this, besides I think protecting a friend is more important."

Tsuna smiled, and that's when Gokudera came back with a rope to help them out. Aina smiled, glad that Tsuna's worries were wiped away by Yamamoto's answer. When they came out, Aina checked Yamamoto's wrist and confirmed he could still play with it. Aina has had much practice to tending to wounds considering both of her cousins did kendo and martial arts. Not sure which one of them did kendo or martial arts, she just know that when they've always came home with injuries sometimes from practice. Or was it archery? Ah, she was just forgetful sometimes. It was some sport that she recalled from her younger years. They continued on their way, stopping briefly to eat at a couple of picnic tables.

Before they could even dine in the bento boxes started bubbling and exploding. Hiding behind whatever cover they could, they could only wait for the assault to end. And with the first assault ending, also came the fight with M.M. The clarinet user who seemed a bit obsessed with money. She even chose money over love, which seemed to irk Bianchi into fighting the teen. Aina blinked, seeing Bianchi pulling out food that was purple and steaming. It would appear that the poison cooking wasn't really effecting M.M. much, and Aina was really concerned that maybe Bianchi was in a pinch.

However, it seemed like Aina shouldn't have worried much. As Gokudera explained that his sister had an ultimate poison cooking technique, which turned anything she touched into poison cooking. Which made Aina recall that she touched M.M.'s clarinet when M.M. was swing it around. With that, M.M. collapse in defeated by Bianchi. And it would appeared that Reborn was napping during the whole thing which was why Bianchi fought in the first place. This just shocked Tsuna and Gokudera; however, Aina just gave a little giggle when Bianchi spoke again. "Love is victorious." Aina really didn't get much of how Reborn and Bianchi were lovers.

But she did think that it was really sweet of Bianchi to be so head-over-heels in love with Reborn to fight for him. Even if it meant protecting his napping. Of course with lunch ruined, they only could do was press on. They were going to move on, only to be halted by a creepy laugh belonging to an old man. He introduced himself as Bird, and then he showed on projection that had one of the Bloody Twins was following both Kyoko and Hana. The other Bloody twin was following behind Haru. Aina was shocked, knowing that this man was targeting not only her best friend by someone who knew Tsuna.

To make matters worse, he seemed to enjoy seeing the shock reactions on people faces. That only made Aina angry, a black rage filled her when she thought some perverted old man getting off knowing he shocked people by playing dirty. She wanted justice for what he was doing; however, the dagger tossed in the ground was only given one option to the group. That Tsuna, the tenth Vongola heir must stab his leg; otherwise, Bird couldn't guarantee that the girls would be ok. Aina looked at Tsuna, her anger simmering since she knew he had the worst choice. Cut himself and save them; not cut himself, and never forgive himself for not being able to save them. A tough choice to throw at a teen on the spot.

Aina was trying to think of how the girls could get out of the whole thing. Then she recalled that when she was walking to Tsuna's house, he passed by a little Chinese girl whom lived with him. If she recalled, the girl was called I-pin. When Tsuna picked the blade up, preparing to stab himself. Aina reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He turned, blinking at why she was stopping him. "Aina-san…" Tsuna said, wondering why she was stopping him. She gave a small smile, glancing back at the screens. "I think they'll be ok," Aina said.

Bird gave an irritated as if he found her confident answer of the girls' fate annoying. Reborn smirked, wondering if Aina caught on why I-pin left out earlier than them. Tsuna blinked, relaxing a bit at how calm Aina was. Reborn explained why she was confident, saying he knew that this may happened and planned ahead. When Tsuna turned his head towards the screen to see what made her believe such. Helping out Kyoko and Haru was Dr. Shamal, and future I-pin with future Lambo were there helping Haru. Bird gasped, looking at the screen then back at the group. He swallowed, nervous since the twins were his only ace in the hole.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Bianchi all gather around him; Bird didn't even stand a chance against the harsh kick that Gokudera gave him. _Three opponents down so far… _Aina thought, glancing over at Tsuna as he dropped the blade onto the ground. He sat down, sighing in relief that he didn't have to actually choose doing something drastic. "Aina-san, thank you." Tsuna looked up, smiling at her. "I can see why Hibari-san is always around you. You sort of, I don't know, have this calm and soothing vibe about you. When I saw you so confident everything was ok, I started to calm down." It was hard to explain it in words, but she did emit that calm and soothing aura; something which was the complete opposite of Hibari. Perhaps the phrase "opposites attract" might be true when it came to them.

Aina giggled, causing Tsuna a bit of confusion since he had no idea why she was giggling. She only giggled because she recalled someone else told her that too. The memory of the person was so faded that she didn't know who it really was, and all she recalled was some man in Italy said it when she visited her _nonna_ there. But hearing him say that seemed to set her worries away. Here she was thinking she shouldn't have come; should have stayed with Kyoko or gone with Haru to do some shopping. "_Gomennasai_. I was just thinking about something else. Thank you, Tsuna-san. I was starting to think it was a mistake coming, but I guess not. Even I have some use," Aina said with a smile. She winked at Tsuna playfully, causing him to laugh a little.

Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera stared. "Seems like Aina fits in just fine," Yamamoto commented. "Wonder if she'll join the mafia game too." This seemed to cause Gokudera to jump at the statement. "Shut you baseball nut!" The white haired teen yelled, causing the Tsuna and Aina to stare at the two as they had a small argument. "Do I even want to know what they are talking about?" Aina asked, glancing at Tsuna who just gave her a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. She'll take that as a 'no' and drop the matter. Honestly, she didn't even catch what Yamamoto said to really get why Gokudera was getting all riled up.

Getting up off the ground, Tsuna brushed off the dirt in wonder if there was more. Bianchi called out whomever was hiding in the trees, and someone did come out of hiding. "Fuuta," Tsuna called out. Aina glanced over, seeing the blonde haired little boy standing near the tree. She listened a while Tsuna and the rest talked, wondering if this was also the person they were looking for. Would make sense, since from what she was hearing they were very glad the little boy seems to have made it away from his captors. When Tsuna stepped forward, however, it appeared as if Fuuta didn't wish to come with them. "Stay away, Tsuna-ni," Fuuta said, surprising Tsuna. "I can't go back with you guys." Tsuna blinked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm sticking with Mukuro-san," Fuuta said. He closed his eyes, and dashed off as he said his words of departure with Tsuna following not too far behind him. Aina didn't think it was a good idea for Tsuna to go after Fuuta alone, so she followed quickly right after Tsuna. She just barely got up the hill, the others following after her as well before Bianchi yelled to watch out. A steel beam slammed against the hill, and Aina glanced back to see who threw it. Some man with a steel ball was coming, and Yamamoto glanced at her. "Go find Tsuna, Aina-san." Aina nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be much help against this man. She took one more glance at the group and hurried off to find Tsuna.

Aina could hear Tsuna calling off up ahead of her. She kept pace, wondering if wearing this blue jean skort and blue long sleeve shirt with her knee high boots. Certainly the boots had no heel, making things a lot easier for her since she didn't have to worry about balancing herself with heels. Glancing around, she wondered where Tsuna went off to. If this was Lambo, she'd feel like she was chasing after a little brother. Sighing, she continued on in hopes of finding Tsuna soon. To be honest, Aina didn't like leaving the others alone to fight the next assailant. Best to find Tsuna quickly and get back to the others.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The question came from her left, causing her to turn to the source that seemed to be behind her. She blinked, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose to keep this blue haired boy in her sights. Although he looked like he was curious from what she could see in his one eye, she really didn't like the air about him. Something about this teen boy was off. "Have you seen a little boy or a boy around our ages with brown hair run by?" Aina asked, wondering if she just happened to miss Tsuna. If he ran by here, then all she needed was a direction to go in.

"Ah," he turned his head to look to a little right of where she was heading. "He did pass by. He was looking for people who were captured by the Kokuyo Junior High members. I am one of those people." He said, turning to her with a soft smile. "Thank goodness someone came to rescue us." Aina blinked, not too sure if she trusted someone who wore the same uniform as the rest. Then again, he also appeared to not be so concerned about leaving. If it was her, she'd be desperately trying to find her way out. Not standing here idly chatting as if he had all the time in the world.

"I see," Aina said. She gave him a little wave, stepping towards where Tsuna presumably went. "I'll be going then." When her head turned away from him as she walked, she felt a chill going up her spine. She squeaks, shifting just in time to avoid him grabbing her one of her arms. That's when she saw the hair that was covering his left eye, seeing a strange symbol on the red eye scared her. "Oh my," the boy said. He straightens himself up, glancing over at Aina whom had fallen over slightly when she moved out of his way. "Seems I miscalculated you being unable to dodge me."

Aina swallowed, scuttling to stand up and stared at this boy. Now she knew why the air around him was wrong. He wasn't a victim; he was part of this game with Mukuro Rokudo. "What do you want with me? Where is Fuuta and Hibari-kun?" Aina demanded, a hand fisted in anger at herself and angry at him. She was almost taken advantage of, and for all she knows he could be planning to do a terrible thing to her. He smiled, chuckling to himself as he gave her a once over. He walked closer to her, and she took a step back.

"Ah. Hibari-san and Fuuta are just fine. I could take you to them." He extended his hand, an innocent gesture of promise that she knew could turn terrible. She shouldn't trust him; not one bit. "I swear, if you do something to me I'll scream my head off." She warned, seeing him narrow those mismatched eyes at her briefly. He shook his head, laughing softly at her threat although it could cause some trouble for him. "I don't think you're in the position to threaten anyone, Ms. Aina Shinamoto." He said, a smirk on his face.

Aina flinched. This boy knew her full name; casting wonders on if he did his research on Tsuna to know so much about those that surround him as well. "Now, Aina-san," the boy said once more. "Take my hand, and I'll lead you straight to where Fuuta and Hibari-san are at." Aina swallowed, reluctant to being a part of this boy's ploy to hurt Tsuna as well. She extended her hand out, and he grasped it. He bent down, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Looking up, he gave an eerie smile. "An angel accepts the devils offer; how sweet." Aina was going to question why he said such, but her question was silence when felt something prick her neck. Her body felt heavy, and her felt herself loose unconsciousness. Aina was now in the arms of the enemy, and there was nothing she could do until she awakens from whatever slumber they put her in.

_~With Tsuna & Co~_

After defeating the fake Mukuro Rokudo, the group finally had time to wonder where Aina had run off to. It was when the defeated Mukuro pointed out that if she wasn't with Tsuna, then she was more than likely taken hostage. "Why would he take Aina," Gokudera asked angrily. He looked at the ground, his hands balling up at the thought that Aina could have been kidnapped. True he thought she would hinder the group; however, she was proving herself to him a little bit. The man sighed, glancing up at the group. "More than likely she was tricked to going with him. She probably believed whatever lie he told her." That statement just seems to irritated Gokudera more.

"Wait a minute," Tsuna said standing between the two. "Aina-san wouldn't have gone with him so easily." Reborn glanced up at Tsuna, wondering why he deduced such a thing. "It's just, Aina-san doesn't seem like the type to be fooled by lies. At least I think she wouldn't when she knows we're in enemy territory." Tsuna explained, hoping that would suffice as to why he felt that way. This caught the imposter by surprise, causing him to stare at the young Vongola heir. "Unless Hibari-san or Fuuta were brought up in the conversation, I doubt Aina would have gone anywhere with someone without knowing she's seeing them first." Bianchi added, glancing over at Tsuna.

Reborn nodded, smiling a little at how the family understood their newest member. Well, not really an official member; she was being considered. Tsuna smiled, and Gokudera groaned. "True. I'm sure she mentioned Hibari somewhere in there, and he used that as leverage to get her to come with him. I think we would have heard screaming by now if she didn't go willingly." The imposter sat there, stunned at how easily the group understood Aina that much without falter. There wasn't one hesitating thought that she was trick; she went willingly for the sake of others.

If what they said is true, then that meant she weighed her choices and went with Mukuro willingly. The imposter smiled, and then he told Tsuna and co. his past. And just as they were about to head for Mukuro, Lancia was hurt trying to protect Tsuna. Leaving Yamamoto behind since it was safer for him there, they headed straight for Mukuro. While entering the place, the encountered Chikusa, the one whom poisoned Lancia. Gokudera said he would take care of Chikusa, and the others left him to his fight. Entering the third floor, they found the room with a curtain, Tsuna glanced around. "It's you," Tsuna said surprised to see the blue haired boy again.

That was when he revealed his identity was revealed to be the true Mukuro Rokudo. "Where is Aina-san?" Tsuna demanded, nervous to know the fate of Aina. If he met him, then that would mean he was probably the same person Aina ran into. "Don't worry about the princess; she's just sleeping." Mukuro said, getting up from his chair. "Tsuna," Bianchi said touching his shoulder. Tsuna glanced over to where Bianchi was pointing at. There laying off to the side was Aina. Although he could tell from where he was, that Aina was fine. Her hands were folded on her stomach, her glasses on the floor next to her, and it appeared that there wasn't any physical damage.

"Thank goodness," Tsuna muttered. However, to Tsuna's dismay, Mukuro was prepared to fight. Fuuta came in behind them, the trident in hand and attacked Bianchi. Stabbing her, surprising Tsuna and Reborn as Fuuta gazes on with a blank expression.

_~With Gokudera~_

Downstairs, Gokudera was having issues with Chikusa now that his symptoms were returning. Then Ken attacking him from the window, digging his claws into the front of his chest. It ended him up at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding out. He had to think of something fast. Otherwise he won't be able to help the others. While he was thinking, one of Bird's yellow birds was flying around singing Namimori's Middle School song. He smirked, knowing just who was behind the wall. Tossing a dynamite near the wall while the Chikusa and Ken came down. It exploded, and Ken laughed at his attempts.

"You're the only person I know who likes our school song so much." Gokudera said, the dust clearing to reveal none other than Hibari Kyoya sitting on the ground. Battered, bruised, probably had broken bones, and with some blood on his clothes. Hibari lifted his head as Chikusa addressed him, and his grey eyes made contact with them. "Is this half dead guy your reinforcement," mocked Ken. Hibari staggered as he stood up. "I could have gotten out myself, but this works. Leave these two to me."

Gokudera laughed weakly. "Do as you wish." Gokudera was going to mention Aina, but right now wasn't the time. If Hibari deemed that Aina's situation was more pressing, he might not help. Then again, these two were in the way of getting to her. The bird landed on Hibari's shoulder, and he glanced over at the two. "Heh, he tamed one of Bird's bird. I guess now we have that girl, this guy will be tamed too." Ken said, causing Hibari's eyes to narrow. "That girl?" Gokudera winced, trying to sit himself up yet failed to.

Chikusa pushed his glasses up. "Aina Shinamoto is upstairs on the third floor with Vongola and the Arcobaleno. Fighting us is pointless when we have her," Chikusa said. Hibari closed his eyes, finding the information knowledgeable. "I'll have them," Hibari said. Ken found it funny how Hibari didn't seem to care they had Aina in their grasp. Unless they were wrong about him caring about the girl, then it was possible they didn't have his weakness after all.

"What is this half-dead guy mumbling about? I'll take him!" Ken said as he popped in long canine teeth, a lion tattoo appearing on his cheek. His hair changed and his body shifted to fit into the Lion channel. "Ah. Are you a little puppy," Hibari inquired. Ken charged at Hibari, and Hibari kicked his tonfas up from the floor. Grabbing hold of them, he swung quickly to only be dodged by Ken. Turning around, he did another that followed up that used the back of his tonfas to strike hard onto Ken's cheek. Another quick straight jab strike with his tonfa sent Ken flying up the stairs and out of the window. "Ken!" Chikusa who was upstairs, watched shocked at the whole thing.

"I'll bite you," Hibari said behind Chikusa. Chikusa turned around, looking at Hibari who was leaning against a wall for support. "To death next."

_~Back with Tsuna and co.~_

Tsuna's calling to Bianchi slowly seems to have stirred Aina from whatever sleep she was in. Whilst Tsuna was dodging Fuuta who was under mind control, Aina rolled onto her side. Rubbing her temples, she tried to figure where she was. Blinking slowly, she lifted her head to see that Tsuna was attempting to use some sort of whip to fend Fuuta off. When she looked at them, she was worried about Fuuta. Even entangled in the whip that Tsuna failed to use to hit Mukuro, Fuuta still seem to attempt to stab Tsuna with that trident. Just as she was going to yell at Tsuna to run, he said something to Fuuta. "You didn't do anything wrong," Tsuna said.

That halted Fuuta attack, the boy trembling as Tsuna went on talking that they can still all go home together. When Fuuta fell, that was when it was revealed that Fuuta hadn't slept in ten days. "That's too cruel," Aina shouted. Mukuro and Reborn turned her way. "He's just a kid! An innocent bystander! How can you do something like that to another human being like that?" Aina demanded heatedly, causing Mukuro to chuckle. "Ah, seems like the princess is finally awake. Princess, do you want to try stop me? Perhaps weep a few tears to make me stop doing such terrible things?"

Aina knew Mukuro was just mocking her. She wasn't going to just let him do so, and she knew she hadn't fully recovered from whatever he used on her. "_Iie_, I'd slap you first," Aina said. Tsuna glanced up, looking at Aina because of what she said. Mukuro laughed at her words, finding them not only surprising, but also interesting. Two people were surprising him today. First the tenth Vongola heir, then this girl. And when he looked over at her, those green eyes held such determination. If it was another time, he'd walk over and see if she'd do just as she said she would. Such a feisty one Hibari Kyoya had. Did Hibari even know this much about her?

Chuckling, Mukuro got up from his seat and decided to show Tsuna the six paths. Although Aina just saw Tsuna running around trying to avoid getting hurt any more than he already has been. When Tsuna got caught by real snakes, someone yelled to duck. Bombs exploded where Tsuna was and Aina gasped. Out of the smoke, Tsuna appeared to be alright. Glancing towards the door, there stood Hibari and Gokudera. "Sorry we're late," Gokudera said. "Gokudera-san. Hibari-kun," Aina exclaimed. "Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san," Tsuna exclaimed about the same time Aina did.

Reborn smirked, telling Mukuro that Tsuna wasn't the only one he raised. "I've paid you back now." Hibari said, tossing Gokudera off him and onto the floor. Tsuna stared shocked, seeing that Hibari just threw him down even though he was injured. "My, my, there are many spectators around. What is Chikusa doing?" Mukuro inquired, sliding a glance over the two that came in. Aina got up, grabbing her glasses and walked over to where Fuuta was. She checked him, then glanced over at the two at the door. Gokudera was the one that answered. "The glasses guy and the animal guy are both taking a nap together down below."

"I see." Tsuna praised Gokudera for what he did, even though Gokudera admitted he wasn't the one whom did it. "Have you prepared yourself?" Hibari picked up his tonfas from the ground, glancing over at Mukuro. "You're very scary. But please don't get between me and Vongola. Not only can you not stand, since I broke many of your bones, after all. Also I cannot promise what may happen to your little princess if you interfere." Mukuro said, sliding a look over at Aina. Tsuna panicked, forgetting that Aina was also in the room.

"Aina-san," Tsuna called. Aina saw the look in Mukuro's eyes, and she wasn't going to be moving soon. Not without taking Fuuta over to safety first. Hibari slide a glance her way as well, accessing that she wasn't harmed at all. He also saw something in her eyes, noted the little flicker of what seemed like she may attack if Mukuro charged her. His pillow was always filled with surprises; hence why she was his. "Threatening my pillow, I see." Hibari said softly, turning towards Mukuro. "Have you prepared your last will?" Mukuro chuckled, finding Hibari speech funny.

"I have no choice. I'd better take care of you first." Mukuro said, a purplish flame igniting on his eye as the number four scrolled on his left eye. That's when the two clashed, blocking at dodging one another's blocks. During the fighting, Aina moved Fuuta's body closer to where Bianchi's was. Aina walked over to Tsuna, checking his wounds and decided to ask. "Tsuna-san, what's that flame on Mukuro's eye?" Tsuna blinked, amazed she actually see it too. "You can see dying will flames?" Tsuna asked, causing Aina to frown at him. This information of course was heard by his home tutor, who found it strangely interesting that Aina could see the dying will flames. If she could see Mukuro's, doesn't that mean she could see Tsuna's as well?

"We would have never known how the battle would end, if he wasn't hurt." Mukuro's voice brought Aina back to the fight, seeing Hibari down and his shoulder bleeding. "Hibari-kun!" Aina got up and was going go to his side; however, Hibari voice stops her. "Stay put pillow, or I'll bite you later." Aina flinched at how angry he sounded even though he was panting. She swallowed, not wanting to make him angrier but she couldn't bare seeing him anymore more hurt than he was. "Let's finish this," Mukuro said, his eye shifting to the number one. An illusion of a sakura appeared, and it would appear that Hibari was transfixed by the tree that appeared.

"Hibari can't move when he's near sakura," Reborn explained. "Shamal infected Hibari with sakura-kura with his Trident Mosquito earlier." Aina claps her hands in front of her mouth in horror, knowing that the perverted doctor who saved Kyoko-chan, was also the one who gave Hibari this problem around sakura trees. "Now, let's have you kneel before me again." Mukuro said, laughing at how helpless Hibari was. Hibari stood there, his breathes labored as he just stared at Mukuro in front of him. Aina wanted to go to him, and just when she was about to turn around and cry…

Hibari pulled a miracle, falling forward in a stumble like lung and manage to produce a hard swift strike to Mukuro's abdomen. "Oh?" Mukuro slide his gaze over to Gokudera who was laughing, blood escaping from his lip from the force of the strike. Aina glanced that way too, seeing that he was holding a bag in his hand. "I got the medicine from Shamal to give to Hibari." Aina then realize what that meant if Hibari could move again. The medicine was allowing him to move once more. Aina turned back to see Hibari deliver a hard cross chop with his tonfas to Mukuro, sending the teen flying backwards in defeat. The illusion disappeared, and Aina hurried over to Hibari.

"He did it," Tsuna said. It appeared as if all was said and done for. Mukuro was defeated. Just as Aina got closer, Hibari collapsed. "Hibari-kun," Aina said, barely catching him before he hit the floor. "He was fighting unconsciousness to the end. He must have be really angry at himself for losing to Mukuro." Aina glanced up at Reborn, cradling Hibari's head in her lap. A soft smile appeared on her face as she brushed the strands of hair away from his battered face. "Good job, Hibari-kun," Aina whispered. Gokudera had a faint blush on his face, turning away at the tender moment just as Tsuna did too. The two must have felt awkward watching Aina be so affectionate towards Hibari; although, seeing someone being affectionate to the carnivore was even a bigger surprise.

When Tsuna voiced about getting everyone to a hospital, Reborn was the one saying that there was a medical team on its way. One that belonged to Vongola. Aina blinked, the name sounding familiar besides when it was beings aid. "Tsuna-san, isn't Vongola an Italian _famiglia_?" The innocent question sent Tsuna into a panic. He completely forgotten Aina had _no_ idea who the Vongola was. Seemingly her speaking the Italian word for family didn't even bother to hint perhaps Aina knew the name beforehand. "It is Aina," Reborn remarked.

"Reborn," exclaimed Tsuna. "Aina-san doesn't know anything about Italy!" Aina blinked a few times, finding it funny Tsuna was assuming she knew nothing of Italy. True she didn't know much, but she did speak some Italian thanks from her mother constantly bringing her to _nonna _and _nonno_'s house when she was just a _bambina_. "Reborn, _lei è dall'Italia?_" Aina asked, causing Tsuna and Gokudera to gawk at her. Reborn smirked, responding to her question. "_Sì. Sono venuto dall'Italia_."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Gokudera. "You're Italian?" Aina laughed, finding it funny he was just now getting it. However, her explanation was interrupted by Mukuro. He seemed to have given into his last resort. This was taking a gun to his head, and pulling the trigger. Aina closed her eyes, unable to see any more of the sight. Just as his body hit the floor, Aina kept herself holding Hibari close. She was terrified in to see if he was really dead.

Then Bianchi seemed to have sat up, and Gokudera went to go help his sister. Aina glanced over to Bianchi, and thought something was a bit off. Why was she waking up just now? "Gokudera-kun, watch out!" Tsuna warned, managing to make it in time so Gokudera dodge his sister trying to strike him with the trident. "Oh my," Bianchi said. Aina couldn't understand what was going on, and that's when Bianchi turned to show her face as she greeted them. Her left eye was red, just like Mukuro's was. "He's back!"

Aina couldn't believe this, Mukuro never really killed himself. What Aina didn't see, nor did Tsuna see, was that Bianchi did hit him. Gokudera said he was going to take care of Bianchi, and when he knocked her out. Tsuna assumed Mukuro had left Bianchi. Aina blinked, wondering what was going on. She sat there, seeing suddenly that Tsuna was guessing that which body Mukuro had taken. And if the count continues right, then that would mean there was a vessel that Mukuro could possess right in her arms. Aina glanced down, praying that Hibari wouldn't to prove she was wrong. However, when she moved her hands from his body, Hibari's lurched forward to strike Tsuna.

"Hibari Kyoya," Mukuro said, struggling to get Hibari's body to sit up. "Fighting in such a condition. What a scary man." And Hibari body slumped down once more, Aina should have gone to Hibari's side. But she knew she was in just as much trouble as Tsuna was. She got up, looking around to face none other than Bianchi. "Oh ho, princess," Mukuro said softly. "It would seem that you can join the fun too." Bianchi's hand lifted the trident, and Aina swallowed at the thought of being possessed by him. "Like I'd ever allow a pervert to possess me," Aina said heatedly. She had to get away.

Then again, she was able to dodge Mukuro once. If she could move herself like when she was dancing, counting the beats of when he moved; things would be a lot simpler for her. "Mukuro, you leave Aina alone," Reborn said sternly. Mukuro laughed, as Chikusa and Ken fought with the baby hitman. Aina backed up, scared of what Bianchi may do. "You should be concerned about yourself, Arcobaleno. This princess is mine." Aina glared at Mukuro, hating how he was calling her a princess. She's not always going to be a damsel in distress.

"I am not your princess," Aina said sternly. "I won't let you keep hurting people. I'm not going to become a pawn in your scheme, Mukuro." Aina wasn't going to allow herself to be a puppet, used to hurt Tsuna. And while Mukuro teased Tsuna, she and him seemed to be at a standstill. "Oh my, I like that fire in your eyes. Feisty women like yourself are rare. So sweet and nurturing, however…" Mukuro said, a smirk forming the face of Bianchi as he said so. "The moment danger arises, you're a vicious little kitten. Clawing and biting at the enemy, dong whatever it takes to survive. So cute; so helpless."

Just as she was going to say something back, something bright shot into the ceiling. Reborn explained it was Leon making a new weapon for Tsuna. Aina blinked, baffled by the whole thing. Not that she really understood much to begin with other than a few things she picked up along the way. However, her hope of Tsuna winning almost extinguish when she sees him on the ground. She didn't want him to just give up. He was so close; all he needed was to get back up and keep on going. Aina believed he could do it.

To Tsuna, her rebuke came in loud and clear as if he was reading her mind. _"Tsuna-san, you have to get up! I know you can do this! You just have to believe you can win; I know you can beat this guy!"_ To him, hearing her words were just as much as a pick-me-up as Kyoko's was. Although Aina was just across the room, he could see her concern, her worry, and the determination to not lose that he sometimes lacked. With all their rebukes ringing in his mind, Tsuna got up. "Mukuro. If I don't beat you, I cannot die in piece." Tsuna said, a burst of flame appearing on his forehead.

Aina stared in surprise, wondering just what in the world was going on. Tsuna mentioned it was a dying will flame, and now it appeared that the Rebuke bullet that Leon, Reborn's partner, had spit out did work. Not only did it work on Tsuna, but those yarn mittens with twenty-seven on them changed into metallic gloves. "Tsuna-san…" Aina didn't know really what else to say. "Aina-san," Tsuna said softly. "Move Hibari somewhere. I'll deal with Mukuro." Aina blinked at how his voice seemed very confident, and he didn't even stutter once. She nodded, hurrying over to Hibari and carefully dragged his body over to a spot so she could tend to him and Fuuta.

She sat there with Hibari's head in her lap once more, watching from the sidelines with Reborn as Tsuna battled Mukuro. As the two began, it appeared as if Mukuro believed Tsuna lost his spirit to fight. What Aina saw, however, was that Tsuna seemed far more aware of his surroundings than before. He could tell the difference of an illusion from a real on, and also he could detect where everyone seemingly was in the room. Although Chikusa and Ken were down, Aina saw that he was catching the blows Mukuro was dealing with Gokudera and Bianchi's body. And when he knocked the two out, Aina gave a sigh in relief. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Tsuna said quietly. He laid both Gokudera and Bianchi down. "Reborn, take care of them for me. Aina-san, take care of Fuuta and Hibari."

"Don't be bossy," Reborn said. He walked over to the two as Tsuna called out Mukuro. Aina watched the two, listening to their conversation. She really didn't understand how the path of the human was the worst. But it appeared that Mukuro hated using it very much. When Mukuro hit Tsuna, sending him flying she gasped, "Tsuna-san!" But her fears of him being hurt were put to rest, the flames on his head becoming bigger as he lit his gloves with the same fire. Aina didn't understand much about those flames. But Tsuna's flames were not only seemingly pure, but also similar soft. She couldn't exactly explain why she felt such, it was odd for her to consider flames soft to begin with.

Watching Tsuna disappear suddenly to only reappear behind Mukuro surprised Aina. And, when Mukuro revealed why he sent so many assassins after Tsuna. That was, only after Tsuna allowed his kindness to not kill Mukuro was when Mukuro grabbed both this hands. She was indeed amazed by the midair rescue he did for himself, using the dying will flames as thrusters with the gloves to avoid being impaled by Mukuro's trident. With that, Tsuna cleansed the black aura covering Mukuro's left side and ended the fight. Aina sighed in relief; however, that relief didn't last long with Ken and Chikusa both tried to get to Mukuro. Apparently they didn't wish to return to Vendicare. A prison meant for mafia only.

She had the unfortunately to see the three get hauled off. Shackled by their throats and dragged like dolls to their awaiting prison cells. With the battle said and done for, Aina allowed exhaustion to take over her. When she awoke, however, she found herself at home and she could hear her cousins Rei and Ren arguing downstairs. She giggled, glad she wasn't sleeping in the empty house alone. Laying back down, Aina wondered how Hibari was going to be. Hopefully she'd get to see him once and lecture him that he shouldn't be threatening to bite her when she came to rescue him.

If he does bite her… well, let's just say she may have to bite him back.

* * *

><p><em>-kun<em>: familiar title after name of colleague or student, usually male. Used for male friends and relatives. It can be used for women as well, but typically is not.

_-sempai: _one's senior (colleague, fellow student).; Upperclassman, or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you.

_Gomennasai_: "I'm sorry."

_Nonna_: Means "grandmother" in Italian.

_Nonno_: Means "grandfather" in Italian.

_bambina_: Means "little girl" in Italian.

_Iie_: "No"

_"Reborn, lei è dall'Italia?": _Rough translation for it is "Reborn, are you from Italy?"

_"Sì. Sono venuto dall'Italia.": _Rough translation is "Yes. I did come from Italy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: Well, that's the end of chapter two. Hopefully everything is running smoothly. Also notice I'm putting in lines from the series? I did that to make it seem more authentic, more in the "then and there" rather than BS it and slap lines in there that I think fit. Besides, how can I deprive Hibari of his awesome moment? He needed those lines damn it! D; Anyways~ let's move on. *chuckles* I'll be getting onto the next chapter. Hopefully soon. Rocking to tunes from the anime, and re-watching videos helps. <strong>_

_**So, I'm gonna toss in a bonus chapter (not really a bonus since it's still considered a chapter, but bonus to those who read the originals) of things that sort of happened before Aina meets Varia. Oh boy, and does she meet them. So please R&R, and until next time. Ciao-nee.**_

**Chapter 3: A Love Letter Crisis**

It's been a few weeks after what happened with Mukuro, and everything is back to normal. Well, not really since all of the sudden Aina finds a love letter in her locker! Somehow, somebody got this past Hibari's watchful eyes. And Aina is going to read it at none other than Tsuna's house. Why? Her nosy cousins would read it and they might decide to go out and around shouting she got one. Nothing like a horrible yelling version of telephone for Hibari to hear about this. So, who is it that has a secret crush on Aina? Is it some boy? Or is it someone who, well, she's not expecting to give her one? Till next time :3 _Jaa-ne!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to another chapter of Kissing Cloud; a Hibari x Oc story. I'm Kiss-san, and hopefully you're enjoying this story so far. :3 In this chapter, we're gonna see what happens when Aina gets a love letter and tries to hide it from Hibari. Why hide it? Wouldn't you hide a love letter when the guy pursuing you happens to have a biting fetish, meaning whoever sent it will get bit before getting an answer? ^^; Wouldn't want Hibari sinking his fangs in that person just yet~. Enjoy Chapter 3: Love Letter Crisis.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Love Letter Crisis<strong>

It's only been a week or so since the Mukuro incident, and everything was getting back to normal. And since Hibari has Hii-bird, he has an easier way of calling her to the roof for naps. She thought it was kind of cute that Hibari liked small animals; to think such a vicious person had a weak spot for small cute creatures. Today, however, seemed to be the day Aina got something she wasn't expecting. Aina opened her shoe locker like she would have done any other day, and barely noticed the white envelope on top of her shoes. When she did notice it, she just grabbed it, putting it in her bag, and left like nothing happened. But that wasn't the truth.

On the inside she was in a major panic; baffled that someone just blatantly put a love letter in her locker. How did she know it was a love letter? Well the red heart drawn on the front wasn't a hint, nor was the heart sticker used to seal the envelope close as well. It just screamed "love letter, read me!" a bit too loudly. And which was why she was heading in Tsuna's house direction. Because Hibari wouldn't suspect much if she went there with something; considering she has in the past few days gone to Tsuna's house to help him with homework and what not. All she need is Hibari to catch wind of this and try to read it.

Or worse, bite the person before she has a chance to give them a proper response to their letter. Sighing, Aina knocked onto Tsuna's front door. His mother opens the door. "Oh, Aina-san? Are you here to help my son again with his homework?" Nana Sawada asked, smiling at the teen. Aina gave a smile, nodding that she was. "Mn, he asked me for a little help in class. So I'm here to do homework with him and see if he got my explanation." Aina said politely, bowing to his mother.

Nana stepped aside, calling upstairs to Tsuna, "Tsuna, you have a guest." She turned back to Aina, smiling. "Please come in Aina-san, I'll send some snacks up in a bit." Aina nodded, bowing once more again as Nana Sawada left to go get the snacks. "_Ojama shimasu_," she says before stepping into the door. Taking her shoes off, she heads upstairs to where Tsuna was with Reborn. It appears that he wasn't really getting what she explained in class. "Ne, Tsuna-san," Aina asked with a sigh. "Didn't I show you how to do those problems earlier?"

Tsuna looked up, relieved that she actually came. "Aina-san," he groaned, knowing she was sort of lecturing him. Funny how the two got so close after the incident, but Tsuna wasn't going to complain. Aina teaching him was far easier for him to understand than when anyone else tries to explain it to him. Aina started to pull out her notebook, and forgot that the love letter was in plain sight for anyone to read. She figured Tsuna wasn't the type to snoop in her bag, so she had little to fear. The two started on the homework, only getting stuck a few times on the first problem. By the time Tsuna understood the first problem, Gokudera and Yamamoto showed up.

Gokudera flinched upon seeing Aina sitting next to Tsuna, thinking it was so wrong for her to be sitting there. That was supposed to be his spot; he was the tenth's right hand man. "Yo, Aina-san, Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted. This caused Tsuna and Aina to both look up, greeting both Yamamoto and Gokudera at the same time. Gokudera sat down, sheepishly glancing over at Aina as she helped Yamamoto and Tsuna get their homework. He didn't know why, but seeing her so openly friendly with the tenth sort of bothered him. Although he knew she didn't have any ulterior motives; it still bothered him that his position in the family was in jeopardy with her.

He did manage to glance over at her bag, seeing the letter and got curious. He pulled it out of her bag, seeing the heart and frowned. "Aina-san, why do you have a love letter?" The innocent inquiry probably was best left alone. Because the moment Aina heard him ask that, she turned to him, her face flushed and snatched it. Well, snatched it before hitting him with a pillow. "Why are you digging around my bag," Aina yelled. Tsuna on the other hand jumped on the inquiry bandwagon, "Eh! You mean you got a love letter Aina-san?"

This just caused the auburn haired teen to become even more flushed, clutching the letter to her chest whilst Yamamoto just laughed at the scene. "It's not like it's the first one I've gotten. The thing is, well, I just found it in my locker today. And I was going to read it here so my cousins don't rattle it off to some neighbors." It sounded like a lame excuse to read it in Tsuna's house, but the Tsuna was the first one to dawn on why she didn't want to read it elsewhere. _Hibari-san probably would kill whoever wrote that letter_, he grimly thought. Evidently Aina was saving whoever it was by reading it in his house.

Thankfully Gokudera came to the same conclusion after he thought long and hard about it. "So why don't you read it?" Gokudera asked, getting a very peeved glare from Aina. He put his hands up, wondering why she was so angry at him. Then again, he forgot he was the one who brought up the whole thing and was putting her on the spot light; making things far worse than before. "Oh," Yamamoto interjected. "You should read it now, and maybe we could help you figure out who wrote it. Then you can respond to the person before Hibari bites them."

The other three had sweat drop forming on the back of the heads, knowing that he just blatantly stated the real reason why she was reading here. Sighing, Aina opened the letter as the boys became spectators. She really didn't like how there were three boys, and a baby watching her read a love letter. It was embarrassing. She opens the paper that was folded inside, reading over the lines and trying to figure out just who this was. The more times she read it, the more times her brow knitted in confusion. Evidently she had no idea who wrote it. Not even the slightest little hint of who could be the possible crushee.

"Well," Tsuna asked after a while. He could tell, just like everyone else, that whatever was written on there was confusing her. Gokudera gave a frustrated groan, grabbing the letter from Aina who gasped in outrage. She wasn't finished reading it for the tenth time! Gokudera cleared his throat, and read the letter out loud. "_Dear Shinamoto-san_," Gokudera started. Aina hid her face into her hands, knowing that what he was going to read next would be completely embarrassing. He shouldn't even be _reading_ it, the dimwit.

"_I want to confess that I really like you. The way you spin around, giggling at your friends. Also how cute you look in your gym shorts. May I also say, that I like how you give yourself a little pep talk when taking out the trash adorable. You have cute gestures, and I was hoping that you'll take into consideration of me. I'll await your answer_," finished Gokudera. Aina glanced up, seeing the white haired teen was just staring at the letter as if was a puzzle. It was, because the person never left their name on the paper. But what she was expecting was him to get embarrassed at what he just said.

Gokudera scratched his head. "Whoever he is, I think he only sees you at certain times. I doubt he's in class with us. Otherwise he would have mentioned stuff that you do in class too." Gokudera said, handing the letter back to her. Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, finding that Gokudera did have a point. "Maybe he's in a club, and sees Aina-san walking around," suggested Yamamoto. Aina frowned at Yamamoto; she knew she wasn't in a club, so it made little sense.

"He is in a club," Reborn said confidently. This caused all the teens to look at the baby hitman. "Do you know who, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, worried that the baby hitman actually did know who exactly wrote that letter. "I do." Tsuna fell onto his side, Gokudera gaped, and Yamamoto laughed at the answer from him. Aina turned to Reborn who was on Tsuna's bed, her hands on the bed as she stood up on her knees. "Reborn-san, please tell me who it is," Aina pleaded. She wanted to know who it was, that way she could tell them tomorrow their answer.

Reborn stood there a moment, all eyes on him; Gokudera and Tsuna were expecting him to deny her the answer. They knew him well enough that he'd send her on a wild goose chase and make her find the answer. "I think he did judo," Reborn said, leaving it as such. Gokudera slapped his head, finding that answer not exactly what he'd expected. Tsuna sighed, knowing that Reborn wouldn't say who exactly it was. However that little information was enough for Aina. A light bulb went off in her head and she figured out who it could be.

"Thank you Reborn-san, I'll talk to him tomorrow." Aina said with a smile, causing the boys to look at her strangely. "Wait," Gokudera said puzzled. "You know who Reborn is talking about?" Aina turned back around and sat back down; she picked up her homework and started back on it. "I have an idea who it is, so yea, I guess I do know who Reborn-san is talking about." Gokudera just stared at her, mouth wide open as if he couldn't believe that. It was just one hint, one vague hint of who it could be and she got it. He couldn't phantom how she figured it out.

"Come on," Aina said, looking at the boys. "We have to get our homework done. Don't blame me if the teacher scolds you two if you don't do it." Aina directed the last statement towards Tsuna and Yamamoto since she knows Gokudera does all his homework. Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto laughed at her little scolding of them. It's how it always has been between the four teens. Gokudera went downstairs, and Reborn followed him.

"I think Aina should part of the family," Reborn said, shocking the teen. Gokudera turned around, his fist balled up a bit. "Reborn, how can she protect the tenth? She doesn't even fight," exclaimed Gokudera. Reborn gave a little smirk, tipping his hat down. "I'm sure she'll become a good asset to the family, I'm normally never wrong. She's got something in her, just need to find a way to get it out of her." Gokudera didn't quite get what the baby hitman was saying. What did Aina have in her that the hitman saw? From what Gokudera could see, she was only good in reassuring everyone on certain matters; maybe settle family feuds if there were any.

Gokudera didn't say anything and just went back upstairs. He didn't want to keep talking about Aina joining the Vongola family. He just couldn't see how she was any use. Of course, as he came back in, they were still doing their homework. Gokudera may just be over thinking things, but he just couldn't see how she could be any more helpful than Haru or Kyoko. At the least those two were candidates for being his wife, that's why he considers them important. But what role would Aina play?

When the homework was done, Aina went home to an empty house. She was use to it by now since her mother was overseas dealing with her _nonna_, her grandmother. Setting her things down, she started making her own dinner and thought about how to deal with the boy who had a crush on her. She sighed as she cooked the rice and was making the other elements of her dinner. It was a small dinner, nothing like how it would have been if her mother was around. Aina gave a sad look at the empty house she lived in; she missed her _okaasan_.

She ate her dinner, and went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day, and a day to face her crush.

_~The next day after classes are over~_

Aina just got back to her locker, preparing to get her shoes when she found her shoes gone. All that was in their place was a note, stating to go to the gym. She sighed, wondering if her crush had taken her shoes to stop her from leaving. Just as she excused herself from walking home with Kyoko and Hana, Hii-bird landed on her head. "Jeeze," Aina sighed looking up to where the bird perched itself. "I already have enough on my plate. Can't he wait?" The bird just went off, singing the Namimori school song as it headed towards the roof.

Rolling her eyes, she headed towards the gym as asked. As she neared the gym, Hii-bird floated around where she was. That caught Hibari's attention, he looked over to where Hii-bird was at and figured that's where Aina went. And he wasn't in the mood for his pillow to be ignoring him. She's done that twice now. Once yesterday, which he forgave her when she explained she went to help the herbivore Tsunayoshi, and now this. "Pillow, you're asking to be bitten," he muttered. Making his way towards the gymnasium, he just had one thing on his mind. That was to get his pillow; simple as that.

As Aina entered the gymnasium, she glanced around to see if she could spot someone being there. Of course she was a little bit wary. Considering this person may take a martial art, she wouldn't stand a chance if they happen to grab her in a grapple or toss her to the ground. Slowly walking towards the center, she gave a meek "Hello?" in hopes someone would answer. "Shinamoto-san, my princess!" Aina jumped at the booming voice behind her. Standing behind her, holding her shoes was a pretty muscularly student in a judo suit.

He grinned at her, and she noticed he was flexing his bulging muscles as if to showcase he was in fit shape. "Um, are you the one who wrote that letter?" Aina asked, figuring it was best to ask than to assume it was him. He nodded, handing her shoes back as he walked around her with his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't think the delicate flower of my dreams would so quickly answer my letter. So, are you willing to go out with me?" She accepted her shoes, feeling a bit awkward with him calling her delicate flower. Why were all girls seen like that? Really, just because girls were weaker than guys physically didn't mean they were _that_ delicate. Not like they can be broken with a mere touch.

"About that," Aina said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No need to say it," he held up his hand as he said it as he touched his forehead. "You gave it so much thought, that you're willing to date me. How considerate-"

"I can't date you, I already have someone I like," Aina said, cutting him off. She bowed, straightening back up to see that he was looking at her shock. Clutching her shoes to her chest, she spoke in a more soft yet serious tone. "I'm sorry, but I have someone I already like which is why I can't date you." Aina said again, slamming the harsh arrow of truth into his heart once more. He took a step back, shocked by being dumped by her. He blinked, trying to recover from the devastating verbal uppercut she gave him. To think that he would be dumped by such a pretty girl like her…

Aina turned around, thinking that the conversation was over and that she had her shoes back. She barely got to take two steps before a hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her back. "Who is it you like? I'm sure I'm way better than he," he said. Aina tried yanking her arm from his strong grasp, a narrow those mint green eyes that laid behind her glasses at him. She hated this sort of thing, probably why she a lot of time didn't answer stupid love letters. Most of the time they were sincere, and then there were times similar to this. Where the person is so obsessed to the point they cannot take rejection, thus leading to such problems like the one she was in.

"That's none of your concern," Aina said flatly. "Now let go or you'll regret it." He didn't seem to think her threat was valid. Probably wouldn't since he was more stronger; however, Aina was far smarter to know one thing he forgot to cover up. His feet were wide open, and if she slammed her foot on them it would hurt a lot more if he wore something to take some of the force. When he didn't let go, she did just that. Lifting her left foot up and slamming it down as hard as she could. He yelled, letting her go and hopping on his one foot as he grabbed the other in pain.

She didn't take a moment to regret it, and hurried her way out of the gym. Well, it would have worked if a certain _somebody_ wasn't standing at the door when she slammed into them. "_Itai_," Aina groused as she rubbed her head. She glanced up, wondering just who she bumped into. Considering it a blessing and curse to see him there; Aina was going to take that bumping into Hibari was fortunate given the situation. When she heard the other boy coming their way, she got up, gathered her shoes and hide behind Hibari. He didn't really say anything, nor did he appear upset that she bumped into him. He was fine with it, actually since it would appear his little herbivore attracted yet another carnivore.

A sigh escaped him, causing Aina to look at him with wonder. She had no idea how many carnivores he dealt with daily because of her. Males chasing after her skirt because they wanted her, and couldn't have her. She was Hibari's, and he doesn't share. Most of them were blasted males from other schools or off the street. They didn't even care, they just happened to see her and want to seek her out. Thankfully it's just a handful of common challengers; ones that kept coming back no matter how many times he bites them.

"Hibari Kyoya," the guy managed to say without so much shaking in his voice. "Pillow," Hibari said softly, "go home. A few herbivores are waiting for you at the front gate." Aina blinked as she tried to figure out who it was waiting for her. "I'll see you tomorrow Hibari-kun," Aina said, hurrying out of the gym. The guy left behind raised his hands. "I didn't harm her," he said in his defense. Hibari didn't care for his excuses; he already knew the truth.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas, twirling one as he walked towards the male. "Seemingly you were intending to. My pillow stated she already has someone, and yet you still advance on territory that isn't yours. You grab this herbivore who cannot defend against your strength; therefore, you have to be punished." Hibari said as he stopped twirling his tonfa. "Hey, I wasn't going to do anything. Besides, I thought she accepted it when she came here." The other teen said in his defense.

Hibari shifted into a fighting stance, a little smirk appearing on his face. "She came for the shoes and to properly tell you she wasn't interested. I know my pillow far better than you. Shame, if you actually behaved I might have spared you. But now I will bite you to death for your misbehaviors." The guy shifted into a fighting stance too, his face pale as he prepared for a dreaded fight. It was probably the last thing he wanted to do, get into a fight with Hibari Kyoya. To think he was fighting him over a girl. Before they clashed, he didn't even come to think that maybe it was Hibari that Aina liked.

With Aina, she was returning back to the lockers to find her things. And to find that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru were all waiting for her at the front. "Yo, Aina-san," called Yamamoto waving at her. She giggled, jogging over to the group with a smile. "You guys waited for me to get done with the love letter business?" Aina couldn't believe that they were willing to wait for her. "Tsuna-san said that it might be a judo guy," Haru said. "So if we waited, and you didn't come out. Tsuna would have had to come in a cream the guy with his Dying Will!" Haru got into a pose while saying "dying will" causing Tsuna to get embarrassed.

Gokudera looked away like he was angry, a little blush on his face as if he was embarrassed to admit that he came because he was concerned. To think a judo guy would confess to her; he was worried maybe she wouldn't be able to handle it. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, everyone," Aina said with a smile. Haru smiled and the group headed over to Tsuna's house. They let Aina talk about what happened, and she explained that she almost got away before Hibari showed up. "Eh," Tsuna said after a moment. "You don't think Hibari-san fighting him?" Aina giggled, catching the teen off guard.

Aina gave him an amused look. "Tsuna-san, this is Hibari-kun we are talking about here. I'm sure he found something to punish him for and force him to fight." Tsuna just stared at her dumbfounded. _She knows Hibari-san is fighting that guy, and finds it funny…_ He just shook the thought away, figuring why Aina thought it was funny. It was only funny because he didn't think that Hibari would do something like that. Well, at least when it deals with Aina. So the teens continue their way to Tsuna's house for more studying and other activities. Completely unaware that they were about to fight for the lives. The Ring matches to see who is going to be the next Vongola heir approaches; they all better get ready soon.

* * *

><p><em>okaasan<em>: one of the many words used for mother.

_Ojama shimasu_: "Excuse me" normally said after greeting someone before entering a house and/or when entering someone's house.

_itai_: "it hurts".

_Arigatou gozaimasu_: "Thank you" Formal (informal is without _gozaimasu_)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: And that is the end of chapter three. I thought it would be a nice little addition before Aina meets Varia face to face for the first time. Ya, know, space the chapters so the story is a wee bit longer. Any who, I couldn't figure a name out of the judo crush so he remains nameless. Why? Because he's only there for ONE time in this whole story, mwahaha! =3 Aren't I a little cat devil, teehee. Well, if he does make a comeback, I'll give him a name. A less memorable name, but a name nevertheless if I decide he should show up in the future section of the story.<strong>_

_**As always, R&R and I shall see you all next chapter. Ciao-nee!**_

**Chapter 4: Awakening power and Varia**

This is the chapter where Aina finds out she has a really strange ranking in Fuuta's book. Not only that, but when she is walking with Fuuta and Lambo, assassins attack! It appears Aina had some hidden power, just as Reborn predicted. Will she be able to master this power? And what of Varia? How would they react to the little auburn teen who is now the newest member of Tsuna's family? So many questions, so little answers. Till next time. :3 _Jaa ne! _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to Kissing Cloud; a Hibari x Oc fan fic. I'm Kiss-san, and thank you for coming back for another installment. :3 Now I get back to chapter three of the originals when Aina meets Varia and gains an interesting power. What power? An untapped one that's in her blood that wakes up when Varia attacks. It'll be explained in the chapter, no worries. I was gonna put a little pillow fluff in there. By fluff, I mean a little scene with Hibari that's sweet and endearing. However, I may just save it for another chapter when it'll have more spotlight time than being just a blip in this chapter. So, let's get onto it shall we? Please enjoy Chapter 4: Awakening power and Varia.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Awakening power and Varia<strong>

Only a few days passed, and Aina finds herself stopping by Tsuna's more often than usual. Well, she would if it wasn't that Tsuna normally ask if she wants to come over to help him with homework (normally sparing him from Reborn's methods sometimes) or coming to watch over the three children that live with him. Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo were a handful; nevertheless, she enjoys her time with them. Tsuna's mom was out shopping with Bianchi, which meant she was sitting downstairs with them while Reborn was doing something with Tsuna at the moment. Aina hadn't seen Hibari in a while; in fact, she's hasn't called him since that man picked up telling her that Hibari is too busy training with Dino. Whoever that was.

"Aina-ne, do you want to know your ranking," Fuuta asked innocently. Aina was currently playing a videogame with Lambo, who was currently winning at the moment since she's never played it before. Fuuta looked like he really wanted to do a ranking on her. _No harm, no foul I suppose, _she thought. "Uh, sure why not," Aina said. She really didn't see any harm in this ranking; although, she probably shouldn't have asked. Just as Fuuta began his ranking, Tsuna and Reborn came back. "_Tadaima_," Tsuna said in an exhausted tone. "_Okaerinasai_," Aina said, looking over at him from over her shoulder. "Ah, Aina-san. They're still out?" Tsuna sat down next to Lambo to see what they were playing. Considering this was a weekend, Aina wasn't too worried about homework.

"_Un_," replied Aina trying to beat Lambo in the level they were in.

Reborn hopped onto the kitchen table, glancing over at Fuuta. "Fuuta, what are you ranking?" Reborn inquired, wondering what he was ranking this time. "Aina-ne's rank in the family," Fuuta said as things started to float about him. Tsuna looked up at Fuuta shocked he even said that. "What are you talking about? She's not part of the family," Tsuna exclaimed. Aina glanced up, wondering what was up with him. Of course that glance cost her losing to Lambo. He started laughing how he beat her, and she just tickled him silly. If she was paying more attention she would have won.

"Aina-ne ranking is… second to Tsuna-ni's when it comes to not turning anyone down. When it comes to mafia," Fuuta said, catching Aina's attention. This was probably the second time she heard them talk about mafia around her. "Aina-ne is pretty high ranked for being one of the most dangerous assassins to face in combat. She also ranks really high for being just as sweet and kind." Fuuta finished his reading, all the objects floating around him falling landing down. He opens his book and starts writing down what he just said. Of course his words stunned the two teenagers in the room.

Aina shook her head, baffled by the information. Nice to know she ranks high on the "sweet and kind" and the "never turn anyone down" rankings. But that "most dangerous assassin to face in combat" rattled her. "Hmm." Aina glanced over at Reborn whom seemed to be thinking at the very moment. "Aina-san, Aina-san," Lambo said, tugging on her shirt. "Lambo-san wants go get popsicles." Aina blinked, his words bringing her back to the here and now. "Sure. Fuuta, you want to come?" Aina asked, looking at the blonde as he finished writing down his rankings.

"Ok Aina-ne," Fuuta happily said, running off to grab his coat. Aina stood up, stretching gingerly, glad she wore jeans today. Aina was a wee bit of a tom boy when she was younger, and she still is sometimes. But as she grew up, she liked the aspect of all the girly things. Like when she sees her nana's dances; so elegant and very feminine. "Tsuna, we're heading to the convenience store to get something," Aina said. Tsuna nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around how it was possible Aina was even part of the Vongola family. Did Reborn just assume she was part of the family? Or did he do some weird entrance thing like what he did with Yamamoto.

She grabbed her coat, making sure that she had her wallet to buy Lambo and Fuuta something. I-pin joined them as well, wanting treats as well. They all stepped out, heading towards the convenience store. Yamamoto and Gokudera came in after they were gone, not even seeing which they went. "Reborn," Tsuna yelled, "how is Aina part of the family? You didn't make her do something strange did you?" Gokudera almost swallowed his own tongue before he could greet the tenth. "Eh? Aina's part of the mafia games too?" Yamamoto asked, getting a shock and un-amused look from Tsuna.

Reborn gave Tsuna a pouty look. "You ask why when you just heard Fuuta rank her. She's pretty high on the most dangerous assassin in combat, which means she's an asset to the family." The baby hitman's words shocked Gokudera, who ran over to him. "You're kidding, right," Gokudera asked desperately. To Gokudera, if it was true, she may be replacing him as right hand man. Well, she'd the tenth's right hand woman. That didn't even sound right in his mind!

Reborn looked at Gokudera his face like how it is normally. "Nope, Aina is the newest asset to the family." Gokudera sat down, his hopes deflated and he was now a bit depressed. "Oh, weren't we here to look for Lambo," Yamamoto asked. Tsuna jumped onto his feet, completely forgetting about Lambo's ring. He was right in front of him, and he forgot to check if the little baby hitman actually had one of the rings on him. "Oh no! Aina and them went to the convenience store," yelled Tsuna. Gokudera shot up, knowing well enough that if they didn't find that the cow first…

Varia will.

Meaning Aina was in great danger since she was with Lambo, and all of them knew she wasn't a fighter. These were trained assassins; they could kill a girl like Aina. The boys ran out of the house in hopes to find Aina and the kids. Hopefully they weren't too late.

_~With Aina~_

They had just returned from the convenience store, a bag in hand while they detoured near the park so the three kids could play. Aina kept a watchful eye on them, a chocolate pocky stick sticking out of her mouth as watched them from a swing for a while. For a moment she felt like there were eyes on them, which scared her. Shaking off the idea something terrible was going to happen, Aina gathered them back up and said they better head home to surprise _kaasan_ and Bianchi when they returned. As they walked back, however, it appears as if her fears were right. A few men in black coats started coming out an attacking them. "Run," Aina said picking up Lambo and grabbed Fuuta's hand. I-pin kept the attackers at bay while she ran as fast as she could to get the two out of danger.

"Aina-ne," Fuuta said in a scared voice. Aina turned around and tried to calm him down, not really certain what to do. Lambo had attached himself to Aina's side, far too scared of letting go. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm sure Tsuna-san and everyone is gonna come soon," Aina cooed. Fuuta looked up at her and hugged her abdomen; she could tell he was badly shaken up by the whole matter. Whatever he thought about when he ranked her must be wrong; Aina didn't even fight the attackers. "Fuuta! Lambo! Aina-san," exclaimed Tsuna as he ran towards the group with Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Tsuna-ni," Fuuta said in relief. I-pin had came back to their side, a little battered but ok.

Gokudera detached Lambo off Aina, scowling at the little boy dressed in a cow suit. "This brat is a guardian?" Aina didn't really understand what a guardian Gokudera was inquiring about, but that meant those assassins were after that ring in Lambo's hair. Ryohei-sempai showed up after taking out an assassin, calling himself the sun guardian and Colonnello's greatest student. Aina glanced around, the rest in the back before the rustling in front of her made her move in front of them. A similar assassin jumped, his lance electrified and aiming at Lambo. "Aina-san move," yelled Gokudera.

_I won't let them hurt Lambo_, Aina thought. But what could she do? She wasn't like Tsuna or the others. What could _she_ do? She was scared, but something deep in her seemed to lift its head. _Blast him away, blow him asunder; don't fear him, and knock him out. He crossed the line within your territory; he deserves to have a taste of your claws._ Aina didn't know where this little inner voice came from, but she could feel something very familiar about it. Like it's been with her all her life; waiting just the right time to bloom.

Aina lifted her hand, a soft orange glow started to grow quickly before something shot out of her hand forcing her back. She fell on her ass, but her shot hit her target. The assassin was sent back, blasted into the wall and knocked unconscious. On the wall, it looked like a paw print of something was smashed there along with the outline of the assassin. "Aina-ne," Fuuta whispered stunned. His ranking wasn't wrong! Aina could use the same color flames as Tsuna, and she used her flames in what looked like a claw like attack too! "Wait, Aina-san has dying will flames too?" Gokudera asked surprised by the whole thing, even the tenth was too shock for words. Aina just numbly was staring at the man she just blasted. Where did that come from? She had so many questions and so little answers.

Her hand hurt a little, but that was mostly because she used that one hand to make the fall less painful for her butt. She got up, and that's when more men in black trench coats appeared. The first one appeared to be just only after Lambo; however, more seemed to follow. One of them had long silver hair, and he looked extremely pissed. "VOOOOIIIII, which one of you little shits have the rain ring," he yelled. He glared over the teens as Yamamoto answer that he was the one holding it. "Just three seconds and I'll slice you up." Aina got up stepping in between the two. "Yamamoto, don't," Aina said. Yamamoto glanced over at Aina; he really did want to fight that guy. But seemingly she was worried about the fight going on in the middle of the street.

Bad enough they beat the crap out of three assassins, didn't need a blood bath going on. "I never thought I'd see him around again," Reborn said as another man stepped forward. "Xanxus." This man had red feathers in his dark hair and there something that resembled a raccoon tail near the collar of his jacket, completely stood out. He was the most intimidating out of the rest. She couldn't even say that him and Hibari had the same sort of intimidation. All she knew was that those red eyes of his seared her, scaring her in the spot she sat in. The scaring on his face, the pure animosity in his eyes as he lifted his hand up. "Tsunayoshi Sawada," he said, his group behind him trying to convince him to not attack. "Die-"

However, his attack was stopped by a pickaxe, thrown by none other than Tsuna's father, Iemitsu Sawada. "That's enough Xanxus, now I'm taking things in charge." Aina let out a breath as the talking went on, Gokudera finding out that Iemitsu was Tsuna's father along with the fact he was an external advisor. Aina listened in as it was read and explained that those bearing the same ring will fight one-on-one to decide who will be the next Vongola heir. Aina glanced over at the others, knowing that the few that were there held rings. This included Lambo, who was just a child. Aina stood up, and was going to ask a question before two women with pink hair and dark skin jump in. They also explained that they, the Cervellos, will serve as judges as ordered from the ninth.

Aina swallowed, watching them jump away only to have Xanxus glare at Tsuna. "Fun," the blonde said, making a weird laughing sound as he looked over the group. She balled up her fist, not appreciating the whole fact this was going on. "Aina-ne," Fuuta said grabbing her hand. Aina looked down, smiling softly. "Don't worry, I won't let those scary people hurt Lambo." Aina cooed, hoping to soothe the boy's worries. "That brat is mine," the spiky haired man yelled. He knew who she meant, and Aina cast a glare over at him.

Aina lifted a balled up hand, opening it up and it turned into a sphere of flames sucking in whatever it was around it. Xanxus stared down at it, knowing that somehow this girl was able to mimic his attack with one glance. It wasn't a perfect replica, but it was enough to surprise the assassin leader. Reborn behind her smirked, knowing just why Aina was dangerous in battle. One single glance at whatever attack her opponent used against her may become a weapon of her owns. This might mean she can convert other attacks into something for her own usage. Aina closed her hand, snuffing the flames immediately. "Touch Lambo and I'll blast you like I did to that guy below you." Aina said flatly, causing Tsuna to look over at her. How she was able to show little fear in front of these guys was beyond him.

The spiky haired man flinched, looking down at his lackey that she blasted earlier. He assumed it was one of Tsuna's guardians that did that; not some girl who looked like a damsel in distress. "Tch," was all that Xanxus said before leaving. He couldn't care less about her; she wasn't anything that will make him boss of Vongola. Reborn asked Aina to stay over at Tsuna's for tonight, he wanted to discuss something very important with her. Little did she know that the baby hitman planned to make her the best arsenal weapon that Tsuna had. Even if she wasn't one of his guardians, that didn't mean she couldn't be his shadow. And Tsuna might need every little bit of help he can get.

* * *

><p><em>tadaima<em>: "I'm back" is said when returning home.

_okaerinasai/ okaeri _(informal): "Welcome back" (formal) "Welcome home" (in formal)

_un_: means "Yeah" in Japanese.

_nee-san/-ne_: "Big sister"

_nii-san/-ni_: "Big brother"

_pocky_: is a delicious, fun biscuit dessert from Japan.

_kaasan_: (reference Okaasan)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: And that is the end of Chapter 4. I'll pick up the discussion that Aina has with everyone else in the next chapter which will hold that same pillow fluff moment I mentioned earlier. Since Aina hasn't quite seen Hibari since then, I'll make him see her damn it. : Not fair that she hasn't seen him just because he wants to bite Dino **__so__** badly. That boy got to see his pillow every now and again. I will force his ass to make fucking time. 8D Or at the least visit her long enough to have a really sweet moment before he's back to chasing Dino to bite him. R&R and till next time, ciao-nee. :3**_

**Chapter 5: Shadow of the Red Flower and Sun Match**

The talk that Reborn wants Aina to hear. Seemingly somewhere in Aina's Italian blood, there was someone who had Sky Flames. Who? More than likely her biological father, and that brings up the question. Who is Aina related to? Although her flames don't appear destructive, it brings up a very good question to which her father's blood roots came from. Perhaps when Aina visited the Vongola family, a friend of her grandparents over in Italy, when she was little holds the key. Could a chance encounter with Varia when she was naught but a little girl be a clue to who she may have come from? During the discussion, Reborn decides that Aina needs to start taking dance lessons. Why? Not only to be a limber dancer, but also to be able to avoid hits until he can find her a sparring partner to teach her to fight. Aina has to be prepared to be Tsuna's shadow when he succeeds being the heir.

However, she has very little confidence in doing this. So she heads to the roof, begging to see Hibari. He's on the roof fighting and Dino's family is blocking her path. She needs to at least talk to Hibari, even if he is angry with her for interrupting his fight. This will also include the Sun Match. Ryohei Sasagawa Vs. Lussuria. Aina is asked to watch the match to learn possible moves from the two fighters. Operation Rose Storm for Aina begins. Until next time :3 _Jaa ne!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to Kissing Cloud; a Hibari x Oc story. I'm Kiss-san, and I hope you're enjoying the chapters that I'm putting out so far. :) In this chapter, we continue that little chat that Reborn has after Aina meets Varia. And most of that consist of what she was thinking when she was attacking, her family background, and a very vague memory of when she in Italy as a kid. As promised, we have a small little fluff moment between Hibari and Aina. :3 A sweet moment when she drops by to see him before he continues his fight with Dino for an "insult". Enjoy Chapter 5. x3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR: however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Shadow of the Red Flower and the Sun Match<strong>

When the group got back to Tsuna's house, Gokudera and Yamamoto had already left for home. Which meant Aina would more than likely be rooming with Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo tonight if Reborn wanted her stay the night. She texted her cousins telling them that she's staying over at a friend's house tonight, so they shouldn't stop by and check on her. Once inside the house, they sat Aina down at the table while the younger kids of the group were ushered off to bed. The auburn haired teen was trying to figure out what exactly happened. When that voice said something about taste her claws, she thought of like a large cat paw squishing that guy. Seemingly her thoughts were turned into just that while she was attacking. Maybe it was just luck she was able to pull it off.

"Aina-san," Reborn said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Do know where you blood comes from?" Aina shook her head from the inquiry. "I don't know my father's blood, but on my _okaasan_ side, I do. _Nonna _and _nonno_ are good friend with _zio_ Coyote, so when I was little he always invited us to his family gatherings whenever we went to visit." Aina explained, catching both Reborn and Iemitsu off guard. To think that Aina's grandparents were both on good terms with the ninth's storm guardian. Evidently Iemitsu needed to have her mother's past investigated deeply, particularly if someone who was considered family even before she met his son was involved.

Aina thought it was weird they got quiet when she mentioned Uncle Coyote. She always called him uncle even if he was probably around her _nonni_ ages. Tsuna decided there was just too much information for his brain to handle, so he went up to his room to sleep. This left Aina to talk to Reborn, Basil, and Iemitsu by herself. "Lady Aina," Basil inquired softly. "Does thou recall anything from thy past? From all the Vongola family gatherings?"

Iemitsu glanced over at Basil, knowing that was indeed a good question. If Aina happened to notice something, maybe there was an answer in her past. Aina sighed, thinking about her past for a bit. Was there anything in that fuzzy memory past of hers? "I do remember a lot of adults there," Aina said solemnly. "All talking, talking about things really I couldn't understand at the time. But I do remember giving flowers to a bunch of strange boys. Teens, I think, but their probably adults by now." Aina scratched her head, recalling the faint memory of handing roses to those boys. Then there was that one who accepted the rose met that her later, whispering something in her ear. His hug was really gentle, much like a big brother hugging his darling baby sister lovingly.

Maybe he was the one who told her that she had a soothing feeling. Maybe not. She couldn't recall it correctly. "Aina-san, best head to bed." Reborn said, catching the teen off guard. "Eh? But what about those flames? What am I to do with those things?" Aina asked, worried about the whole matter. Reborn walked over to her. "We'll start your training tomorrow. After school, you have dance lessons with your grandmother, then you come back to the school to watch the fights." Reborn stated matter-of-factly, knowing his plan was pretty good what he had in store for her.

Aina gawked at the baby hitman, not understanding the regiment that was just thrown at her. "But," Reborn cut her off. "Aina-san. You don't know how to control your powers. First thing is first, we need your endurance and stamina up then we'll work on training your flames. Until then, train hard with your dancing." She blinked, not really sure how dancing could build endurance and stamina, but she was now reaching her mental exhaustion trying to comprehend all this. "Thou hath a good night, Lady Aina," Basil said with a smile.

Aina uttered "good night" to the rest and trotted up to where she would be sleeping tonight. Iemitsu stayed up a little, sending a message to his group to start investigating Noura Shinamoto's past. Whilst Aina slept, she dreamt of the times she was in Italy to refresh her mind on her past. No matter how she saw that one boy, his lopsided smile was still warm. Even if she couldn't see his eyes in her dream, she could tell his eyes were sad. Did he know something she didn't? Who was he?

Morning had come, and Aina dressed in her school uniform that Bianchi brought over from her house. She ate breakfast with Tsuna's family, giggling at the little antics that Lambo was playing so early in the morning. "Tsuna-san," Aina asked when they were heading towards school. She could tell that he was a bit shaky from last night. So she thought maybe talking to him would be a good idea. "Mn?" Tsuna looked at her, wondering what she wanted. "I'm sure all the guardians we have will win," Aina said with a smile.

"Aina-san," Tsuna exclaimed, aghast that she was even taking this whole Vongola ring match seriously. "Yo, Tsuna, Aina," Yamamoto said after he touched Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna jumped a bit before the two teens turned around to see Yamamoto there. Yamamoto told them he couldn't sleep after yesterday, making it appear as if he was nervous about tonight. "I'm totally energized," Yamamoto said stretching. Aina giggled at him, finding Yamamoto seemed to be less stressed; although, Tsuna just gaped at how Yamamoto mentality was completely different than his. Tsuna didn't want to drag his friends into this; it was just far too dangerous for all of them to be doing this against trained assassins. Maybe he should run away from the fight.

"It'll be fine," Yamamoto said. Tsuna looked up at him, puzzled by what he meant. Then Yamamoto began speaking about how all he wanted to do was beat the long haired swordsman before realizing this wasn't his fight alone. "You're not alone, Tsuna. Let's win together!" Yamamoto said confidently, making Aina nod at his words. Tsuna wasn't alone; he had everyone else with him fighting at his side. "Of course," interjected Gokudera. The three turned their heads to Gokudera who was carrying a box. "We can't just leave Vongola in their hands."

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said a bit surprised.

"We'll beat them down, no matter whom they may be. We're going to win. Leave everything to me, tenth," Gokudera said confidently. Tsuna gawked at his two friends, knowing this was the normal patterns. But because he they were saying to him, he felt they may be able to pull it off. Then he recalled Aina appeared calm too, hoping and thinking they can pull a victory. Tsuna glanced down at his hand, noticing it wasn't shaking anymore. After finding out that in the box Gokudera carried with him was filled with paper planes; they were informed by him that he still hasn't gotten his special technique.

"Tsuna-san, we better get to class before we get there late." Aina chided, giggling as she gently pushed him towards the school.

Gokudera and Yamamoto both laughed, finding it funny when Tsuna freaked out about her pushing him like a little kid. They arrived in class early, everyone getting to their chairs before Tsuna was approached by both Hana and Kyoko. Aina wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation before Ryohei came in and snatched Tsuna away. "Aina-chan," Kyoko said walking over to her. "Did you know that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and onii-chan are going to be sumo wrestling?" Aina blinked, wondering what in the world she was talking about. Sumo wrestling?

"_Oh,_" Aina said, recalling that was the lie Ryohei said to his sister. The truth was that they weren't _really_ going to be sumo wrestling. "Uh, I didn't know that. Maybe they thought it would be fun wrestling around and what not. You know, boys will be boys." Aina said, nervously laughing as Hana stared at her suspiciously as well. "True, boys will always be troublemakers until they grow up." Aina had to sweat drop at Hana's comment. So typical of her, but at the least she bought the lie from her. This was a good thing, meaning that the suspicious thinking would probably drift off a little bit. "Oh, I'm starting dance classes up soon," Aina said, hoping to distract the two from the lie Ryohei said.

While Aina was talking with the Kyoko and Hana; Tsuna was being filled in by Ryohei on his past. Seemingly Kyoko still blames herself for the scar on his forehead. Tsuna debated on not letting him fight. To make Kyoko worry so much, he just couldn't bring himself to keep that going on. "Um, Onii-san," Tsuna started to say. "And it's no problem keeping this quiet from Kyoko." Ryohei said, looking determined as he stared out from where they stood on the stairs outside. "Because I'll win. Leave it to me."

"Onii-san…" Tsuna didn't know what to say back.

_~After Classes End~_

With class done, Aina decided to head to the roof. The most likely place for Hibari since there were men in suits saying she couldn't be allowed access to the roof. Strange considering these men didn't appear to be part of the school. As she ascended the stairs, she saw the same men standing there guarding the door. She was determined to get onto the roof; Hibari was without a doubt there. "Sorry miss, you can't enter here," one man in a suit said. That didn't stop the teen, who raised a brow at him. "I want to see Hibari-kun. So either let me in, or do I have to ask Reborn-san to get in?" Aina's little threat appeared to work since the men both glanced at each other. Evidently Reborn was well known enough to make them concern about it.

"Let her pass," a man at the door said. Aina blinked seeing a man in glasses who held the door open. His voice sounded like the man who told her Hibari couldn't come to the phone before. "Romario," one man said slowly. Aina hurried past the two, ducking under the Romario's arm to see a battle field. The roof looked like someone was punching and missing a whole lot. "_Acchi ni ike_," the icy voice of Hibari said. She looked over at Hibari, seeing he was a little battered as well as the blonde that he was fighting. How long had these two been going at it?

"That's not nice," the blonde said, glancing over at Aina. She took a gander that he was Dino-san, the one training Hibari. "She came here to see you, and you're acting like a jerk." She really wouldn't call what Hibari said being a jerk. More like he was irritated that she came right when he was fighting; something he doesn't like happening. "Go away pillow," Hibari said again coldly. If he could get her to leave, he can go back to biting this guy. "No," Aina said looking at him. "I'm not leaving until I'm certain of something first."

Hibari slide his grey eyes her way, narrowing them at her when she said that. Irritating, so irritating it was that she was defying him. Certainly his pillow knows better than to make him mad. Was she wishing for his fangs? Wanting him to bite her? He walked over, a hand tightly grasping one of his tonfas as he made his way to her. "Leave." It wasn't a request; he demanded she go. He should know better than to expect her to react like other herbivores. Aina Shinamoto was a herbivore that constantly surprised him with her actions and words.

Aina shook her head, those large green eyes fixated on him. His pillow _was_ deliberately pissing him off by not listening to him; he couldn't have that. Swiftly he struck the wall next to her head, the concrete dropping from where he struck as he glared at her. "Leave now pillow." Hibari said coldly, his eyes showing the same icy danger in them. However, his pillow was still standing there looking at him. She didn't yell, scream, or flinch at his attack. Almost as if she knew he wouldn't truly hit her.

Slender arms wrapped around his abdomen, and he was tightly hugged by Aina. Her face buried into his chest as he stared at the top of her head. "Don't push yourself too far, ok," the muffled request came from his chest. He stood still, heartbeats passing as he waited to see if she would leave after this. What he truly didn't want was for her to see him fighting. "Is that all you came here to ask of me?" It sounded like a silly question for Hibari to ask; although, he would ask it only to clarify her reasons of telling him "no". She nodded, squeezing him gently.

She was scared of letting him go; worried maybe something like what happened with Mukuro would happen again. What if someone bit him instead of him biting them? What if he got hurt while fighting? She was always worried about him when he acts so rashly when it came to fighting. Hibari pulled her arms away from his body, causing Aina to look up. "Silly pillow," he murmured. His eyes soften briefly as he looked at her, now knowing that her visit was just of pure worry. "Don't fret over it so much. Once I'm done biting this one, we'll be back to napping up here."

Aina blinked, finding how calmly he was stating it. Although he had no idea that she was actually training to fight too. She probably shouldn't mention that now; otherwise, he may go after Tsuna for allowing her to do such things. She sighed when he turned around, finding his back a bit comforting now that she didn't have to worry about it. His words were calming, even if he was appearing that he might be close to biting her. "Ok Hibari-kun, I'll hold you to that promise," Aina said with a smile. Hibari chuckled, waving her off so he can get back to his fighting.

Romario opened the door for Aina, and she headed out so she can head off to her grandmother's house next. Dino scratched his head, glancing at where Aina disappeared to then to Hibari. "Strange pet name for your girlfriend. I mean, calling her a pillow? Shouldn't you call her something, I don't know, more romantic? Maybe call her Ai-chan?" Dino said, barely missing Hibari's charge attack. "Maybe I should throw this ring away if you're so easily distracted," coldly commented Hibari. Dino gave an uneasy smile, figuring out that he hit a sore spot with Hibari. Dino knew as much as he could find out about Tsuna's family; this includes Aina now since she's part of the family.

Yet the Bucking Bronco didn't know one thing. Hibari would never call her Ai-chan; her ex- boyfriend and ex-friend called her that, and those two betrayed and hurt her. He'd never allow such a name to pass his lips. He needn't such fancy or cute names with her; pillow suffice enough for her. She knew he was talking to her when he says it, and that was enough for him. It mattered little what others thought of the name. He calls her that; nothing will change his mind about calling her pillow.

While Hibari continued his fighting, Aina started her lessons with her grandnana. Traditional Japanese dance would appear to be her first thing she will learning.

_~Later that evening, at school~_

Aina tried to hurry herself to the school, finding it a bit difficult to run in this kimono that she was wearing. But thankfully Aina made it in time, made it before Tsuna showed up which was a surprise. "Yo, Aina-san," Ryohei greeted. Gokudera glanced over at her, blinking at the red kimono she was wearing and the red oriental flower pin in her auburn hair. Her hair was done up as well, exposing her neck and making her appear more feminine than before. "I didn't think I would make it," Aina gasped, catching her breath. She gave her greetings to the three there, giving them a tired smile. "Grandnana just kept going on and on, I was scared I was going to miss it." Aina explained, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

Yamamoto laughed, "It's ok Aina-san, Tsuna hasn't showed up yet." Aina sighed, glad she wasn't late and she glanced behind her to see if she could see Tsuna. Gokudera didn't notice that he was still staring at Aina until Ryohei nudge him. "Aina-san looks good in a kimono, right," inquired the upperclassman. Gokudera flushed, yelling at Ryohei and called him a turf head. Aina turned around, giggling at them even though she did catch a little of what they were saying. She really didn't mind it; more or less she took it as a compliment.

When Tsuna did arrive (with Reborn and Lambo in tow), he explained the reason why he was late was because Lambo decided to play hide and seek on the way there. "Lambo-chan," Aina cooed to the little boy. He looked up at her, and she rustled his little afro. "If you be a good boy next time you come to a match, I'll make you a bento." His eyes widen at the offer. "Will Lambo-san get lots of omelet in the bento?" Aina giggled at his question; so innocent and cute. "Mn, I'll put whatever you want in it, but only if you behave next time Tsuna-san brings you to a ring match," Aina said.

"Seems like not everyone is here," Yamamoto commented. Aina glanced up, looking around to see where the other ring bearers were at. Seems like the mist guardian hasn't shown themselves, and Hibari is still fighting Dino. "Was Namimori the right place?" Aina glanced over around, everyone nodding that it should be the correct location. "Are they not here yet," Yamamoto asked. "They have been on standby for quite some time."

Everyone turned around after hearing the Cervello talked, seeing Varia standing on the roof as one of the Cervellos continued to talk. Since the "conference" (if you could call what happened last night a conference at all) was done, they went through and decided the ring match line up. The first battle was to be dealt with the Guardian of the Sun. "Guardian of the Sun… that means," Tsuna looked over at Ryohei worriedly. Ryohei looked up at the man with the green side part where the rest was shaved off. "So my opponent is that boy," the man said. Aina swallowed, worried about the whole thing.

As the Cervellos explained, Aina noted that Xanxus wasn't around. Aina frowned, wondering why he wasn't there when his guardians were doing battle. That's when one of his men mentioned to Lussuria that their boss wouldn't be there for someone else's match. _But they're his guardians,_ Aina thought to herself. _Shouldn't he be here to encourage they do their best? Even if he doesn't say it, he should be here for them. They are risking their lives for him…_

Ryohei was about to enter the ring, and that's when Yamamoto suggested they do a group huddle. This caused the auburn teen to blink, knowing that this was probably the first time she'd do anything of the sort. To be honest, Aina wasn't into sports at all and dance was more or less just her alone with the teacher. So for her to be snagged into the group huddle. "Ryohei Fight," yelled Ryohei. A very weak "_un_" came from the rest of the group except from Yamamoto. Aina gave a nervous laugh at the whole thing as the boys were in their own mind. As Ryohei entered the ring, Aina worried about the whole thing altogether.

"Seems like we have another spectator, Mammon," the blonde said. The cloaked baby in the giant mechanical man's hand looked up. Of course Mammon recognized Aina even if she was all grown up. Not only that, but he did bring this matter up with the boss earlier before they left. Just thinking about the discussion seemed pointless; however, it was Xanxus' reaction that interested him.

_~Beginning Flashback Intermission~_

"_So," Xanxus snarled, glaring at his mist guardian. "What does that auburn haired bitch have to do with anything?" The crude inquiry made Mammon wonder if Xanxus forgotten who that 'auburn haired bitch' was in the past. "Aina Shinamoto," Mammon said, floating in front of Xanxus while the rest of Varia gathered around. "Isn't exactly the same naïve little girl as she was ten years ago." This perked Bel's interests instantly. "Shenshenshen. Are you saying she's the one who stupidly gave us flowers?"_

_Xanxus paused from his drinking, sliding an irritated glance over at Bel. "Oi," yelled Squalo who glared at Mammon. "Don't tell me that little shit is her?" Mammon floated over to Squalo, a little smirk on his face. "Why? Surprised the sweet little girl who gave you a rose can use Sky flames much like boss and that weak Vongola heir?" The infant mocked the swordsman who looked like he was ready to kill the little bastard. Levi stared, shocked to know that the little girl that giggled at him as she handed him a flower in the past grew up._

_Grew up into a really pretty young woman who could be just a much of a threat. "What else do you know about her," Levi inquired. Obviously he wanted to know more about her. Even if it sounded perverted because he had a faint blush on his face, but he was now interested in Aina because she was someone he met in the past. "If I say anymore you'll have to pay," Mammon stated. Levi glared, but it was Lussuria who clapped his hands together. "Oh my, she has grown so pretty! Aina was so adorable when she was a _bambina_," he exclaimed before looking over at Xanxus. "I think she even charmed boss when she gave him a rose," giggled Varia's Sun guardian._

_Xanxus threw a glare over at Lussuria; neither denying or claiming whether it was the truth. "Shut up trash," he snarled. "Do your jobs and get me those rings." Mammon stilled stared at Xanxus while the others got up to go. He never seen Xanxus looked so deeply in thought, nor did he think the boss would be disturbed by such a girl. Evidently Aina meant something to Xanxus; however, what she is to him was lost on the mist guardian. All Mammon knew was that Xanxus was hiding some sort of the truth that involved the girl._

_~Ending Flashback Intermission~_

Mammon was drawn out of his thoughts when Lussuria said he was going to go play. "We'll be having fun watching," he commented. As the two entered the ring, the Cervellos double checked to ensure that the rings were authentic. Tsuna's group walked closer to the ring to watch. Although seeing the large steel cage around the boxing ring seemed a bit much. Aina wasn't certain if that was to ensure no one else got in, or just to make sure all the fighters stayed in just to insure no all-out brawl started. Once the rings were identified the rings were real, Ryohei took his shirt off.

That's when Lussuria started to act strange. Or rather, as Aina watched slightly disgusted, that he was saying he was going to keep Ryohei because he liked them fit. Seemingly Ryohei was just his type. "What did he say?" Gokudera asked, dumbfounded by what was going on. Aina slid a glance over at the other boys, knowing what was going on. Even she knew Lussuria was hitting on Ryohei. "I don't think he'd want to go with you," Aina said loud enough for Lussuria to hear her.

Lussuria gave her a little pout. "Aina-_caro_, that's a bit mean. Be nice like always," Lussuria said, blowing her a kiss. Aina didn't really know what to say back to that; although, she should have been surprised at his last sentence more. When Ryohei got into his boxing stance, that was when Lussuria took his jacket off. "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai." Aina glanced over at Reborn, worried that maybe Ryohei might not stand a chance. "So Varia's Guardian of the Sun is a martial artist, as expected," Reborn said.

When Tsuna inquired about why it was expected, Reborn explained. Seemingly the sun guardian throughout Vongola history always had strong fist and arms. Meaning martial arts were more than likely how they combated. Reborn explained the duties of the Guardian of the Sun, and Aina tried to keep up. There was a lot to learn about the different guardians, and it would appear that Ryohei had quite a bit to live up to if he was going to be that guardian. Before the match even started, a huge light flashed above the ring, blinding most outside it.

Reborn handed the rest of the teens glasses, allowing them to see the match. However, as the battle went on and Tsuna asked for one of the Cervellos to give Ryohei glasses; no one could give Ryohei any unless they wanted him to lose ring and give it to Lussuria as it would be considered a foul if he was helped. Aina watched dreading as Ryohei punch struck Lussuria's steel knee plate. "_Ganbatte_," Aina yelled, hoping Ryohei could do so. He had to just hang in there and win; she knows he can win this. Tsuna glanced over at Aina, seeing that she was just as worried as everyone else about Ryohei. Although he appreciated it, it would appear her words weren't reaching him.

"Stand up, hey," yelled a voice from above. Everyone glanced up, seeing a blonde haired toddler being carried by a seagull flying up above them. "Colonnello," exclaimed Tsuna. "Oi, that brat is Colonnello, one of the Arcobalenos." Squalo yelled, peering at the toddle through his sun glasses. Evidently the baby hitman being there caused quite a stir, even Varia was wondering why he was there. "Kyoko caught me and made me late, hey," Colonnello explained. That only seemed to irk Tsuna, who yelled something about playing with Kyoko.

"It's time. Show them your real strength, Ryohei!" Colonnello said, looking directly at his student as he caused confusion to the teens below him. Lussuria brushed off the toddler's words, saying that Ryohei was done for and he was taking him. But as Ryohei stood up, it would appear that he was waiting for those exact words from his master. Although it appeared Ryohei couldn't stand up, it was just then he finally did. He unleashed a barrage of fights upwards, breaking the lights. Aina stared awed, seeing the lights shatter one by one, the glass glistening as it fell down towards the area below. With the lights now gone, Lussuria and Ryohei could now fight on fair terms.

But that was a short lived victory. Lussuria figured out how Ryohei broke the lights; the salt off his body allowed him to shatter the lights. And the battle just went back downhill. Aina closed her eyes, turning away because she couldn't just watch her sempai get hit. "You have to watch, Aina," Reborn said, noticing Aina closed her eyes. She looked up at Reborn, and he gave her a stern look. It was a part of her training; she had to watch it even if it was painful.

"Shenshenshen. Looks like the little princess can't stand seeing her side lose," Bel murmured. Squalo slide a glance over at Bel, knowing that wasn't the truth. What Aina couldn't stand was seeing someone else get hurt. Even he figured that much, given her nature and how she can be concerned even over a little scratch. _"You need a Band-Aid, _grande fratello_."_ Squalo pushed the past away, knowing that he shouldn't be dwelling there when Aina was no longer a child. No longer a naïve little girl; she has to face the harsh life that mafia family deal with all the time.

Shame she cannot forever be ignorant of the truth…

Just as the final blow was about to be dealt, a voice screamed from the side lines. "Onii-chan!" Everyone turned to see Kyoko catching her breath, and Hana was at her side as well as I-pin, who was hiding behind Kyoko's leg. "Kyoko-chan," Aina gasped, shocked to see her there. Tsuna's father appeared, explaining why the three were there; he and Basil "escorted" them there to find Colonnello. Aina didn't know whether or not to be scared, or worried for her friend's safety. When Kyoko came closer, talking to her brother before Lussuria said he was going to finish him off. But Kyoko's words, her concerns about him keeping the promise to not fight again seem to recharge his spirit.

If fighting meant that Kyoko cried when he fought, then he swore to himself he'd never lose again. "Ryohei-senpai," Aina murmured. Colonnello explained about that his feelings for his sister restore his energy 100%, and that's also when Lussuria jumped. He charged, his steel knee plate aimed at Ryohei who drew his hand back. "I'll show you. This is the true Maximum Cannon," Ryohei yelled, delivering the blow straight at Lussuria's knee. The force of the blow shattered the plate, and Aina stared in shock. "Onii-san's punch hit!"

Everyone was shocked it hit, and unaware to the teens, it appeared the Varia was ready to write Lussuria off. Colonnello praised Ryohei and also caused Kyoko and Hana to chase after him; only because he was sleepy and wanted to go home. When Ryohei wanted the ring, Lussuria started rambling he could still fight because he was part of Varia. When he stood up, he appeared nervous. Aina barely caught Reborn responding to Tsuna about tenacity, and how Lussuria was acting wasn't because of such. "Hurry," yelled Lussuria, just as something exploded when it connected with his back. Aina stared over at Varia as Mammon praised Gola Mosca, the assistant of Varia, for caring out Xanxus' deed.

"What's going on," Yamamoto asked. "Kill the weak. That is one of the reasons why Varia one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that," explained Reborn. A few of Varia laughed at that, and Ryohei was going to check up on Lussuria. But one of the Cervellos blocked him, and the other confirmed that Lussuria can no longer fight. Announcing that Ryohei won the match, they also said that they will announce the next match after each one. Aina was trembling, terrified at what just happened, but also tried to stand there and cry for Lussuria. He didn't deserve to die; he was just scared of being disposed of when all he needed was time to heal. If she cried for him, without a doubt someone in Varia would just insult her about crying for Lussuria.

Squalo appeared he wanted to fight next, eager to get his and Yamamoto's battle done and over with. They ignored him, and said they would now be announcing the next match. "Tomorrow night's battle will be," the Cervello paused causing tension to build. "Thunder." Aina looked down at the sleeping Lambo and then across over to Varia to the spiky haired man from the other time. "The battle between the Guardians of Thunder." And with that, they left.

Kyoko had returned later, trying to figure out what her brother was doing. Putting Tsuna on the spotlight. Aina felt terrible for Tsuna who was antagonizing over telling her the truth and lying. If he told her it was a life-or-death match, Aina doubted Kyoko would want her brother fighting in such a thing. "Well," Tsuna started to say. "It's a sumo wrestling match," the rest said. Tsuna turned around, even surprised Aina said it along with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn.

"It's a hybrid sumo wrestling match held in a ring," Gokudera explained. "It's pretty popular it seems. That was a pretty good match, kid," said Yamamoto. "Yeah." Reborn replied instantly. "It was definitely exhilarating, I was always on edge," Aina added. Tsuna stared at the group, wondering why they were all lying. Particularly Aina who was one of Kyoko's friends; Tsuna didn't understand why she was lying to her. "Then it really was…" Kyoko said before Ryohei came up and said what he told her in the classroom. They headed home after Ryohei gave Tsuna the completed Sun ring.

Aina sighed, glancing over at Tsuna with a smile. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow night. I better head home before Ren-ni and Rei-ni get mad at me," Aina said. Gokudera and Yamamoto said they were going to see her home, so they were the ones currently walking with her. After a while, Gokudera seemingly couldn't understand how she had siblings. "I thought you didn't have siblings." Aina laughed at his comment. "They're my cousins actually. But my father adopted them after aunty passed away since no one wanted to deal with the troublemaking twins. They live on their own, but they always stay over when _okaasan_ is overseas." Aina explained, getting a nod of approval from Yamamoto.

"Aina-san, didn't you say that your cousins did club activities," Yamamoto asked. Aina nodded as they approached a traditional looking house. She opened the door, saying "_Tadaima_" loud enough as she took off her shoes. "Welcome home," two voices replied back. Gokudera frowned not liking the sounds of the two men's voices. "Excuse us," Yamamoto said, taking his shoes off as well and entered the house. Gokudera looked at him shocked, but followed suit since he did want to see who these twins were. Aina lead them into the dining area, and sitting at the table were two light brown haired men. One with the shaggy chin length hair looked up, chopsticks in mouth as he stared at the boys with curious light brown eyes.

"Ah, _imouto_ brought male friends over Ren," one twin said. The man wearing thin black wired box framed glasses turned his head towards the teens. Gokudera flinched at that stern, analyzing stare from that pair of green irises. Also, unlike Rei, Ren appeared to be much more neater looking. His hair didn't look like he rolled out of bed, smoothed pretty much for the chin length hair. He also wore a button down long sleeve shirt and dress pants whereas Rei wore a white t-shirt that had paint stains on it with jeans with similar stains. "Nice to meet you. We're Aina-san's classmates," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Ren stared between the two, looking as if he wasn't at all pleased by the whole matter these two boys brought his little sister home. Ren and Rei always consider Aina their sister, even if they were technically cousins legally and strangers by blood. "Uh huh," Ren said slowly. Aina had a sweat drop formed behind her head. Good thing she never brought Hibari here; Ren would be slamming him with questions and Rei would probably say something to irritate the dark haired teen. "Glad to know our sister is making some guy friends," Rei said with a smile.

"What do you want," curtly Ren said. Gokudera flinched again, finding Ren completely intimidating and irritating. It was no wonder Aina could handle Hibari; with a cousin like him, she'd be able to handle the fighting crazed committee president no problem. "Ren-ni, Rei-ni," Aina said as she walked over to place her hands onto the table. "Which clubs were you two in school? I told my friends you were in some, but I seem to forget which one you two were in." Ren blinked, staring at his little sister before shaking his head. Rei chuckled, finding it funny how she forgot about that. Then again, she was so little when they were in school doing activities. She probably only recalled she helped bandaged them up.

Ren sighed, looking over at the two boys who were still standing there. "Is that it?" Yamamoto nodded at the inquiry from the stern twin. "Oh that's easy," Rei said with a grin. "I may not look it, but I did kendo while Ren over there did archery." Ren pushed his glasses up, casting a glare over the rim at his counterpart. "We _still_ do kendo and archery, _baka_." Rei laughed at Ran's flat remark, which was the truth. They both still do those activates even after leaving school.

Yamamoto blinked, surprised by that little bit of information. "Then is it possible that tomorrow I can spar with you, Rei-san," inquired Yamamoto. He really wanted a sparring partner; who better to ask than Aina's cousin. Rei blinked, tilting his head at the mentioning of sparing. "Eh? Really?" When Yamamoto nodded that he really wanted to spar with him, Rei shrugged. "Alright, but I may not go easy on you," warned the twin. Gokudera really didn't understand why the jock wanted to spar with the guy.

"You can't" Ren commented. Rei frowned at that and inquired, "why not?" Ren gave a peeved stare at his brother, knowing the fool was forgetting his work. "You have paintings that need to be done. Or did you forget that you're being commissioned to do portraits?" Rei gave a nervous laughed at the bleak statements at him. "Ah ha… Right, sorry kid, but work comes first," Rei said apologetically. "It's alright, I understand," Yamamoto said with a smile. While they talked, Gokudera was doing his own mental evaluation of Rei Shinamoto.

From what the white hair teen could see, Rei wouldn't even match up to Squalo. Aina tweaked Gokudera's nose, causing him to yell and look at her funny. "Rei-ni is a lot stronger than what he looks," Aina said sternly. "He's just laid back when he's not doing kendo because that's his personality." Gokudera grumbled, rubbing his nose. Ren got up quickly from his chair, and he pat Aina on her head. "I'll see them out. You on the other hand should eat, bathe, and head to bed. You have school tomorrow." Aina nodded, sitting down and having Rei serve her up a plate.

When Gokudera and Yamamoto were being shown back to the front door, Ren grabbed Gokudera's arm to stop him before the two headed on their own way. "I do appreciate you bringing Aina home," Ren said. He looked at the two, and then he glanced down the road. A faint smile on his lips when he thought about his sister, and the smile faded as he returned his attention back to the teens in front of him. "I don't normally approve of male friends, but Aina seems to have found a much better bunch this time. All I ask is don't drag her into dangerous things." Ren pushed his glasses up with one finger, and the look in his eyes caused both teens to take a step back from him.

The feral look in his eyes very much reminded the two of Hibari when he was about to bite someone. "If you do, then I won't guarantee if you'll walk for a while. I don't like her being in danger. She is, after all, our precious sister. Now, goodnight," Ren said, stepping back inside. Gokudera didn't know if he saw an adult version of Hibari, or this was completely hidden from Aina and she was unaware of the vicious beast in her cousin. "Wow, he must really love Aina-san if he threatens us," Yamamoto commented. Gokudera slide him a disbelieving look at how calm this guy was.

Did the idiot not see the threatening aura on that guy? If he had a weapon, more than likely he would have it at both their throats. Sighing, Gokudera and Yamamoto parted ways to go home. Evidently Aina had her own vicious pair protecting her. And those twins were going to be far more helpful later for both Gokudera and Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><em>zio: <em>means "uncle" in Italian

_nonni: _means "grandparents" in Italian

_Acchi ni ike_: "Go away"

_caro_: means "dear" in Italian.

_ganbatte_: "Hang in there"

_grande fratello_: roughly means "big brother" in Italian.

_imouto_: "Little sister" Never used with "chan" or "kun", except for the purpose to look her down. "Imouto-san" is used when talking about someone's sister.

_baka_: "idiot"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: Well, now that this chapter is a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I did deliberately hint that the twins were going to be in the chapters dealing with the future arch. I am sending Aina in the future with the rest of them. :3 Should be fun to see how Aina grew up before she swapped with her younger self. Also, I do realize I might have characterized Ren similar to Hibari or Alaude. I like to think he's the more serious twin and is always like that; Rei on the other hand is similarly laid back and lax on such things much like Yamamoto. <strong>_

_**But put the twins in battle, they are not so nice. ;3 I always like hinting stuff and similarities because it helps with linking them in the series. And yes, I threw in that Varia flashback because it plays it's part. If you want to guess what it means, by all means, try and figure out just **_**who**_** Aina is related to. I'm trying to be more mysterious this time than blatantly stating similarities like I did last time. o.e Well, I actually didn't do it blatantly, it just appeared so obvious when I wrote it the first time. D'x**_

_**Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, we're going to see the thunder match and the storm match. :3 So, until next time, ciao-ne!**_

**Chapter 6: The Rose's vow to the Thunder and Storm Guardians**

Although watching Ryohei's fight was terrible, Aina came at the end of Lambo's match. Seeing the little boy lose, Xanxus' smug look as he takes the ring from Tsuna makes her mad. Mad enough for her to summon her flames once more up against him. What will happen? Will she strike him? After that little incident, she promises herself when she seems Lambo in the hospital she won't let that happen again. She'll have to find a way to control her temper, and also she'll find a way to protect him until he's able to fight on his own. She also sees Gokudera's match. How will Aina react to his battle? Will she mentally become stronger? Will the bonds between them grow stronger? And will Aina save the group from possibly being bitten by Hibari? Until next time. :3 _Jaa ne!_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to Kissing Cloud; a Hibari x Oc story. I'm Kiss-san, the author of this fan fiction and I hope you're enjoying the chapters out. :3 This chapter is of the Thunder and Storm matches. Hopefully I'm keeping Aina's bloodline secret for now, because I want to reveal it in the future arch when it's more important. Also saw someone review about the chapters need to be longer. ^^; Umm… my chapter length vary depending on what I'm writing. So some may be shorter, while others will be longer. Depending on what I'm writing will depend on the length.**_

_**Obviously these ring matches and the future arch chapters are going to be a little bit longer. This one will be the first one to skip a ring match because I wanted Aina to come at the end of the match. The rest Aina will be there on time to watch the whole thing; the other one she'll miss is Hibari's. Why? owo You'll see why when I post the chapter with his match in it. And I won't spoil what Aina does when the Sky match comes, it's a secret! ^w~**_

_**Anyways, now that the little explanation about chapter lengths and what is to come is over; onto the usual. Please R&R and enjoy Chapter 6. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Rose's vow to the Thunder and Storm Guardians<strong>

Aina rushed up the stairs to the roof after seeing the large explosion on the top. She couldn't believe Ren and Rei kept her home because they didn't understand why she had to be at school so late. If she didn't sneak out as she did, then she wouldn't be so close as she was. Running through the door, Aina panted as she leaned against the door. "Aina-san," Gokudera's shocked voice reached her ears. Aina opened her eyes to see the scene before her. Lambo unconscious on the ground, a melted spire, and what appeared as the aftermath of a lost for their side. There was also a Cervello on the ground injured from Xanxus blasting her, something Aina didn't see because she came too late.

"Sorry princess," Bel snickered. Aina glanced up, seeing Varia there with slightly smug looks on their faces. "You came a little late. That stupid brat and your boss lost their rings. Two rings down." Aina blinked, glancing over at Lambo's body. He was in terrible condition; which would mean that Levi didn't hold back for the child. "Aina-san," Tsuna said apologetically. He knew Aina must be in pain at seeing Lambo hurt; her bangs hiding her face as her body trembled.

"I am the rightful Guardian of Thunder," Levi said smugly. What happened next did wipe that smug expression off of Levi's face. A sharp slap to the Varia Thunder Guardian from Aina caused him to not only step back, but to make Varia watch her warily. The first time they threaten to hurt Lambo, she mimicked Xanxus flame although she didn't have his destructive qualities in her flames. "I won't forgive you," gritted out Aina. She looked up at him, her green eyes narrowed as rage burned visibly in her irises. Levi stepped back; not out of fear, but because he saw the flames erupt on her hands. The flames were the same as before, but Levi knew if he tried taking her on now he wouldn't guarantee he could win.

Fighting a girl shouldn't be much for the Varia assassin; however, this was a girl he knew. Although Aina didn't recognize them, Levi didn't really want to hurt her unless he was ordered to do such. To him, Aina was the innocent in the family; naïve about the mafia world she was apart of. If he attacked her, he probably wouldn't forgive himself. Nor would _that person _forgive him for harming her. "If you want a fight, trash, I'll take you on," Xanxus said from above. Xanxus was more than fine taking her on; actually, he wanted her to come and attack him. She may not be one of Tsuna's guardian, but to see who's flame was stronger made him itch to see if she could beat him. Mammon glanced over at Xanxus, curious as to why the boss had that crazed look in his eyes. The one where he wanted a fight. To pick a fight with a weak girl, one who didn't even know how to fight…

What did he expect her to do? It's not like she'd naturally know how to combat; it's her first time fighting.

Aina glanced up, and Tsuna worried in her current mind set she may just take up his words. "Aina-san," Tsuna yelled rushing to grab her hands. "Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, knowing well enough that if Tsuna grabbed her hands he might get hurt. Grabbing her flames with his bare hands could definitely hurt him unless he wore his gloves. Even Reborn looked on with everyone in Tsuna's party in anticipation to see what would happened; nervous of the results. Tsuna was prepared to get hurt when he grabbed her hands; however, her flames just covered his and didn't harm him. It caught him off guard; Aina's flames were gently wrapping around his hands. As if they were trying to protect him from harm. Aina head was down, her body shaking with the anger she felt towards Varia for what they did to Lambo.

"Tsuna-san…" Aina voice had a tremor in that whisper, meaning she was trying to not attack although she really wanted to. Squalo crossed his arms, surprised that Aina's flames weren't hurting the brat. But he could figure Aina's mentality could tell friend from foe; meaning her flames would never hurt anyone she cares for. Squalo glanced over at Xanxus, who still looked down at her; anticipating for her to come over an attack him. "Boss," whispered Levi. The anticipation in Xanxus eyes surprised him, as if he really wanted to fight with the girl although Levi figured Xanxus could just easily kill her. But would he really kill her was the question. To make her attack him… What exactly was going through his boss's head?

Aina jerked her hands from Tsuna's, and he looked worriedly at her. The flames on her hands extinguished as she knelt down and picked up Lambo. She cradled the little boy to her chest, and she seem to give Xanxus' challenge a cold shoulder. "I won't fight you," Aina said softly. She turned her gaze at him, the anger still burning in her eyes as she glared at him. "But one day, I will," she promised. Xanxus smirked, the scars on his face becoming bigger as if he really wanted her to charge at him. However, Aina knew better since Tsuna's grabbing her reminded her that Lambo needed to get to a hospital.

Xanxus found the promise interesting; however, he was bored of her now. Being motherly, trying to think of others before fighting. Useless as usual. "Tsk. Shame you have to be act motherly, trash," Xanxus scoffed before disappearing. He already warned Levi of disgracing him, and the rest of Varia left with him. Aina ignored his words, not caring if he was angry she didn't attack him. Reborn and Iemitsu talked, saying things about going to Italy and how he was worried about the ninth.

"_Aina-chan,"_ came a soft voice from her past. Was the older gentleman with white hair, standing next _zio_ Coyote the ninth? "We have to get Lambo to a hospital," Aina said urgently, getting nods from the boys that surrounded her. Far away, hidden on a rooftop was three people. One commented on Tsuna's flames chuckled, before saying something else. "Seems like the kitten has new claws, interesting," the female said. Lifting her shadowed hand up, the mist ring gleaming in the little light provided showed proof this was the mist guardian. Whoever it was, they seem to only watching for now.

After they left Lambo in the hospital, the group was heading back home. "I think I'll head somewhere for a bit," Aina said, forcing a smile on her face. "Are you sure," Tsuna asked worriedly. He figured something was really wrong. "_Iie_, I'm fine," Aina replied reassuringly. She gave a weak wave and headed off in one direction. "Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said as he watched Aina walk off. "Maybe you should go with Aina-san to see if she's really ok." Gokudera stared at the tenth, wondering why he was bringing it up now. "That's an order Gokudera, go make Aina feel better and take her home," Reborn commanded.

Gokudera gawked, not liking how this was going. "But she just said she's fine," Gokudera interjected. Tsuna gave him a sad smile, making in look at the tenth in wonder. "I don't think she is. I'm sure if I went, she wouldn't want to talk about it with me. So maybe you can cheer her up. She looked so sad when she left," Tsuna said solemnly. Gokudera flinched, knowing that the tenth was requesting he do it must mean that he was trusting Gokudera to cheer Aina up. As a right hand man, he should be able to do this for the boss. If he couldn't, that meant he failed at being his right hand man. "Right, tenth, I'll go now! Leave it to me," Gokudera said, rushing off after Aina.

Tsuna blinked, not sure why he had a feeling Gokudera took that the wrong way. "Don't worry, Tsuna," Reborn reassured the teen. "But kid," Yamamoto interjected, "Gokudera doesn't normally talk to Aina-san. I think Tsuna's worried he may just make things worse." Tsuna sighed and nodded at what Yamamoto said. In fact, Gokudera actually avoids talking to Aina even when everyone is with them. Unless she says something to him, he doesn't converse with her and always looks away from her. "I worry he might hurt her accidentally by saying something," Tsuna admitted.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mean it and apologize," Ryohei commented. Tsuna nodded, sighing at the thought of the two. He really didn't get why Gokudera didn't get along with Aina; maybe he was mad about something and Aina had no idea what it was about. "Mn. But I'm more worried about her feelings, she seemed so out of it after we left Lambo. I wonder if I should have gone myself and tried." Tsuna said, scratching the back of his head in wonderment. "She was pretty distant, but I'm sure Gokudera can cheer her up somehow," Yamamoto said. Tsuna glanced over at him, wondering why he said something like that.

Reborn glanced over at Tsuna. "I'm sure Gokudera won't hurt her feelings. You did ask him to cheer her up and he'll do it since you're the boss," Reborn reminded him. Tsuna blinked, finding what Reborn said odd. Although, considering Gokudera says he'd do anything for him because he is Tsuna's right hand man; Tsuna wondered if that's why Reborn had faith that Gokudera wouldn't hurt Aina's feelings. "If you say so, Reborn," Tsuna sighed. Maybe he was over worrying because of how Aina appeared tonight. He never seen her so angry before. Aina wasn't the type of person who he'd expect to get angry that fast, but it was different. He saw the pain, the anger, the self loathing her eyes. As much as she was mad at Varia for hurting Lambo; she was hating herself for not protecting him.

All Tsuna could hope for was that Gokudera cheered her up before his match tomorrow night.

_~With Gokudera and Aina~_

Gokudera managed to find Aina near the Namimori Shrine. She stood outside the front of the shrine, looking at the red building sadly. "There you are Aina-san," Gokudera sighed. He just caught his breath before he spoke to her since he had to climb up the stairs to get there in a hurry. The tenth wanted him to cheer her up; he'd do his best. Aina blinked, turning around at Gokudera with a somber look. Inwardly he flinched, knowing that wasn't how he'd expected her to look at him. He was expecting her to turn around and smile, not to look so sad.

"Oh," Aina said, "Gokudera-san. What brings you here?" Gokudera balled his fist, hating how she even sounded sad. Evidently the tenth was right; Aina wasn't fine if she wasn't her normal cheerful self. But he wasn't like the tenth, so how can he cheer her up? "What's with you? You say you're fine, but your about to cry, aren't you?" Gokudera bluntly asked, his arms crossed over his chest and he looked like he was mad at her. He mentally slapped himself after he said it, realizing he just how brazenly rude he was to her when he asked that. The white hair teen hated he was still on the defensive with her; maybe he should be more open since she is part of the family.

Aina looked at the ground, not really saying anything. Even Gokudera was expecting the auburn haired girl to at least call him out on being mean. Not even that much. He looked at her sadly; with the cow being injured, she was really was beating herself by not protecting him. "Aina-san. Everyone is worried about you," Gokudera said softly and walked to stand next to her. "You can't just keep all your problems to yourself; we're family." Aina lifted her head to look at him when he said that. She didn't understand why he said "family" so tenderly; she always thought he hated her for some reason. Which was why she constantly said "-_san_" instead of "-_kun_" to the other boys. If she did, maybe he wouldn't be so mad at her if she acted a little distant.

She gave a bitter laugh, wrapping her arms about her waist. "I hate myself," Aina admitted. "I hate this anger in me. When I was looking at Xanxus, I heard something deep inside me say something terrible." She looked away from him. Ashamed to even think of what it said to her when she looked at Xanxus. "What did it say," Gokudera inquired. He placed a hand on her shoulder, a gentle squeeze to reassure her he wasn't going to judge her for what was going to be said. "_You want to tear his throat and kill him? Do it, kill the _bastardo_ for what his men did to Lambo._" Aina said softly, feeling Gokudera jerked at her words through his hand.

Gokudera really didn't like why that inner voice sounded violent; it didn't fit Aina personality or temperament. Or was it like her cousin Ren? Did Aina have a vicious side to herself and didn't know it? "Aina-san," Gokudera said uncertain what to say. How could he cheer her up? It was obvious that Aina was struggling with herself as she continued to come to these matches. It was just going to get worse the more she came to them; however, Reborn thinks she needs to be there as part of the family. "Aina-san, hit me," Gokudera said suddenly. Aina turned to him, a frown on her face at what he said.

"_E_?" Aina was quite confused on what he said. Why would she hit him? There wasn't a real reason to, and she wasn't mad at him. "Hit me, otherwise I won't be satisfied for hurting you until now," Gokudera said sternly. She tilted her head, her green eyes holding confusion what he was saying. Hurting her until now? Does that mean he wanted her to hit him because until now he just hurt her by avoiding her? _Because up till now, he never accepted you in the family._ Aina wondered about that logical thought that drifted in her mind. She gave a small smile, a look of relief spread on her facial features as she looked at him. Really, Gokudera was as slow as ever. Even if he appears as a genius to others.

Gokudera had his eyes closed, his hands balled up and at his side as he prepared himself to receive a harsh slap to the face for what he did. To be honest, if burying the hatchet between them made her better; he'd take a hit if it meant she didn't hate herself. "I can hit you any way I want, right," Aina inquired. Gokudera got a little nervous, wondering what she was going to do now that she mentioned that. "Yes! Now please hit me," Gokudera repeated. He didn't know how she was gonna hit him, but he was expecting it. "Gokudera, closing your eyes doesn't help. Open your eyes like a man and look at me," Aina said flatly.

The white haired teen flinched, opening his eyes to see the scrutiny in her eyes. Evidently she didn't want him not see her hit him, which meant she wanted him to remember when she did it. And he will, because Aina was going to give him a hit he'd never forget. Aina drew her right hand back, her palm opened as if she was going to smack him with everything she had. Gokudera thought it was going to be a slap; however, Aina's last second change in hand formation gave the storm guardian a sucker punch he wasn't expecting. A hard right hook with her balled up fist to his left cheek made him not only stumble back and fall down; he held his cheek as he stared at her. "I'll forgive you with this, Gokudera-kun," Aina said as she held up the fist she used to hit him.

He blinked, stunned she added "-_kun_" to his name. Kinda made him feel better that they were a bit more closer. Aina squatted down, peering at him slightly annoyed; a elbow propped on her jean clad knee as fiddle with the end of her blue long sleeve jacket. "Stop avoiding me. I know I have a temper that I hide a lot, but it's only because I don't need that anger. I want to get stronger, and that anger won't get me anywhere." Aina said, sighing softly thinking about what happened with Lambo. "I have to get stronger to protect him until he can protect himself."

For Gokudera to hear her admit those things, it made him feel that she was really trying her best to fit in. And to hear her mention she had to get stronger just to protect the cow… It made him smile, because that was how Aina was. Xanxus may have scoffed at her maternal instincts; however, those instincts were what stopped her from fighting in anger. She was right; anger didn't suit her at all. The more calm she is the better. "I promise to win the next fight," Gokudera said earnestly. He hopped up and looked at her. "I won't let Varia keep hurting our comrades and pull a victory."

Aina stood up, flicking him hard in the forehead. "Don't overexert yourself for the ring," Aina said sternly. She gave him a brooding stare, making the Guardian of Storms fidget a bit. "Even if you don't win, come back to us alive. There is no point dying over a ring; there will be other chances." Aina said, ruffling his hair making him swat her hands away and yell at her. She laughed, poking his side as he got angry that she was teasing him. Gokudera may not like it; although, this did bring the Tsuna's Shadow and the Storm Guardian closer.

With that, the two headed home for a night's rest. Gokudera felt like he had to come out victorious; even if it cost him his life.

_~The next night at Namimori Middle~_

"Where is Aina-san," Tsuna asked as he looked around from the corridor he was in. He was worried she may not show up because what happened to Lambo last night. Maybe it was best she wasn't a part of this; just tell her to not come to a ring match and hope it'll ease her pain. "Tsuna-kun," yelled a voice from down the hall. Tsuna glanced up, seeing Aina running his way. Surprising she was running better in a kimono today, and she managed to get to him in a short moment. "Aina-san why are you here," Tsuna asked while she caught her breath.

Aina looked up at him, a frown forming before she flicked his forehead. Tsuna gasped, holding the spot as he looked at her. She put her hands on her hips, looking a bit irritated at his question. "Why wouldn't I be here? I'm your shadow, Tsuna-kun. Besides, I have my cousins looking for Gokudera too. I explained to them after I came home, but asked them to keep it from nana for her own sake." Aina said, opening a door to a classroom to peek into to see if Gokudera was in there. She grabbed his hand, tugging him along to continue looking for Gokudera. Tsuna followed her, a little stunned and relieved that she was there. He also didn't miss her calling him "Tsuna-kun" either. It felt nice hearing that she was allowing him to be a bit closer to her.

When they reunited with the some of the group, Tsuna finally saw the twins for the first time. "Starting to wonder when Aina would show up," Ren said irritably. Aina giggled, patting his arm gently as to soothe his mood. "Ya," Rei said with his arms behind his head before nodding in Varia's directions. "Might want to tell those guys over there Ren hates to be stared at. He gets stage fright when people stare to intensely, hence why he isn't married." Ren closed his eyes, an obvious vein popping on his forehead to prove he was literally holding himself back from his brother. "Remind me later to teach you a lesson, _otouto_-kun," Ren said flatly. Rei sharply glared over at his brother after hearing the little insult. "Sure, _aniki_, and I'll make sure to bring a wheelchair for your use later," shot back Rei. The two twins glared, the sparks flying between the brothers even made Tsuna stare in shock.

"F-fierce," Tsuna said. Aina gave a nervous laugh since she knows that once those two start, there was no stopping them. "Ren-ni, Rei-ni," Aina said trying to make them settle down. That was when the rest of the search party came back to report they couldn't find him. Aina glanced over at the clock, worried he wouldn't make it in time. Just as they were about to disqualify Gokudera, something blew up the clock. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tenth," came Gokudera's voice from behind. Everyone turned around, glad to see Gokudera there. The group turned around, hoping that he made it in time. When the Cervellos acknowledge that he made it on time everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone aside from Aina and her cousins decided to talk to Gokudera. She just stood there whilst they chatter, and then Gokudera glanced over at her. "Good luck, Goki-kun," Rei said. Aina sweat dropped at her cousin's comment, seeing it irritated Gokudera. Ren pushed his glasses up, casing a glare over to his brother. "You have poor memory; it's Gokudera Hayato," Ren stated. He turn his gaze onto Gokudera, who stood straight at the sight of the twin. "It's a storm match, so I hope it's fitting to say demolishing the enemy whilst deflecting attacks from yourself. Offense and defense, take it as you see fit." Gokudera blinked, not sure what to say to Ren. Certainly it's one of those phrases that has a hidden meaning to it; although, just getting advice from a man who appeared to dislike him seems like he accepted him.

"Uh, thank you," Gokudera said awkwardly. "I still don't like you; however, Aina said you're part of this big family. Meaning I'll have to be the adult, put aside my dislike and try to find something tolerable." Ren's flat remark made most of the group sweat drop. Gokudera saw that comment coming, and he'd rather have the harsh cousin than a nice one. Much more tolerable for now. Varia was talking amongst themselves, saying that Gokudera should have ran away.

That was when the Cervellos revealed the mechanic of this match. High torrent winds started to blow desks out the window. When it was explained that there was a time bomb in there, Aina gasped. That was when Tsuna uttered Xanxus' name, knowing he was the one who no longer cared for the other guardians rings any more. "That's too cruel," Aina said, her hands covering her mouth in horror. Ren and Rei looked down at her; silently wondering if this was even good for their little sister to be there. They argued with her about how it wasn't a good thing for a girl like her; in spite of their valid reasons, she stood firm on continuing going to these matches. She said that if she was to get stronger, to protect Lambo, to protect those she loves and cares for; she'll endure it. The twins were surprised by her resolve to stick with it. This is why they are with her since that was the agreement. She can go only if they accompany her and are kept up-to-date on the mafia things.

"A death match? Sounds fun," Gokudera said with a small smile. Aina looked over at him when she heard him say that. A death match wasn't fun. It was stupid, cowardly, and foul on Xanxus to do something like this. Just as that happened, the perverted doctor came up and put one hand on each Cervellos' shoulder. The elbowed him, causing him to fall back and Tsuna yell his name in surprise.

"Did he say 'Shamal'?" Squalo's inquiry was answered by Mammon, revealing that Trident Shamal was recruited for Varia two generations ago and he refused to join. Gokudera demanded why he was there, and he answered. The last bit more mean that Aina wanted to slap him. "Then you should have stayed home, perverted doctor," Aina huffed. This caused Shamal to look over at her an smile. "Ah, seems like someone has high blood pressure," he said happily. He walked over hands extended, a faint blush on his face as he looked like he was going to grope her. "_Neko_-chan needs some medicine or it will get worse-"

The twins both grabbed his hands, gripping them tightly to cause him to look up at them to see the deadly aura surrounding the two. They looked like they were going to murder Gokudera's home tutor. "This _neko_-chan has _inu-gami _guardians who likes to send perverts to the pits of hell," the twins unanimously said darkly. Tsuna hid behind Aina with a little shriek while Reborn smirked seeing the twins act ever protective of their little sister. Gokudera sighed, slapping his head because he knows Shamal deserved it because he went after Aina. "Dr. Shamal, if you infect them I won't forgive you," Aina said when she saw Shamal give them a glare in return. The perverted doctor pulled his hands away, putting them into his pockets. "I wouldn't want _neko_-chan to hate me, so I'll behave."

He turned back around, jutting his finger over to Tsuna's group. "Well, I'm siding with them today," Shamal said. Squalo narrowed his eyes wondering what was going on. "Dino, Colonnello, and now Shamal. Why are such talented people banding together? What the hell is going on! Is this all because of that Arcobaleno? " The furious inquiry from the rain guardian made Aina glance over in wonder what he was getting all riled up about. Bel didn't seem to mind, thinking it was fun since his opponent was Gokudera.

"Alright, let's do the usual," Ryohei said. Gokudera turned around and tried to convince them he didn't need it. Aina bopped him on the head. He looked at her and she gave him a peeved glare. "It's suppose to give you a boost of spirit while you fight, _baka_," she snappily stated. Gokudera gave her a dejected look in hopes the wounded look will get him off from doing it. However it was Tsuna's words that brought the storm guardian in. "Don't be like that. Let's do it, Gokudera-kun." This caused Gokudera to look over at him.

"H-how to say this," Tsuna said, trying to find the words to explain. "I can't really put it to words, but… we're all connected in this battle. I don't want any single person left out. It's probably better if we all have solidarity." After that little speech, everyone smiled (aside from the Ren) in hopes Gokudera would understand. "Tenth," Gokudera said slowly. "You're so concerned about the family. I had no idea!" He bowed his head, and Aina sighed. Unless it was expressed properly, Gokudera wouldn't get it. Although, Aina thought maybe it would be best if Tsuna said it to him instead. She's the shadow, not the boss; thusly Tsuna's words are more effective than hers alone.

Gokudera finally agreed to be apart of the group huddle. That's when Reborn tossed a cow tail at Tsuna. It belonged to Lambo; which made Aina think about the little boy in the hospital that was probably being watched by Haru and Kyoko. They said they would watch him since she was busy with dance. When she said that when he gets better, not only was she going to make him a bento, but also perform a little dance for all of them. It was a promise. If they could get through this, then they can all go back to their peaceful life.

The guardians interjected when Tsuna looked sadly at the tail. "Even if he's not here with us, our hearts are one," Ryohei said. Aina nodded, smiling over at Tsuna. "With the tail it almost like he's also here combining his mind, heart, and spirit with us while we wish the others luck on their battles," Aina commented. "Everyone…" Tsuna said, looking at everyone. Even Aina had a point; Lambo's spirit was here in the form of the tail, wishing everyone luck on their victories. "You're right," Tsuna added.

They all got into the huddle (aside from the twins, Basil, Shamal, and Reborn), and got ready for their fighting ritual. "Let's do it," exclaimed Yamamoto. "Gokudera, fight!" With a loud unanimous "_Un!_" come from the group of teens. The Cervellos called for the Storm guardians to step towards the center; Gokudera saying he'd win as right hand man and not shame Tsuna. Tsuna expressed he just didn't want him Gokudera pushing himself. The group was placed in an spectators booth, and that was when the Cervellos explained that there was an infrared field there to prevent interference.

"We can't move from here," Yamamoto commented. "They're telling us to not do what we did for Lambo." Reborn stated, causing Tsuna to glance over at him. As they watched on, the Cervellos confirmed that Gokudera and Bel both had real Vongola rings. Then Bel walked over, patting Gokudera's shoulder and told him his shoulders looked tense. Gokudera looked up at the surveillance camera; he vowed he'll win for the tenth and Aina. He won't allow himself to become so injured that it'll just hurt Aina to watch anymore. If the tenth notices her pain, he'd be in more pain as well.

As the battle went on, random gust of wind blowing on the battlefield made it appear as if they were on even scores. However, it would appear that Bel's blades were able to ride the wind towards their target. Aina didn't know what to do, watching as the battle went on and she worried more about his safety. When Bel explained his reasoning, Aina caught the way the blade moved. It curved towards Gokudera when the wind itself wasn't. The wind was blowing away from where he sat, meaning something else was aiding in the blade's accuracy. Aina wasn't certain of what it was, but she hoped Gokudera figured the trick out quickly.

As Gokudera sat alone, trying to figure a way to win this battle. Although Bel taunted him about disgracing the tenth, he knew he had to figure a way to win. As he thought of how the blades were getting him, something snick in his head about how it could be possible. Just then, Bel released another wave off knives, hitting the chest of their target. "Gokudera-kun," exclaimed Tsuna. Aina clasped her hands together, praying that Gokudera was ok. The glass to the door shattered as whatever was hit fell to the ground. A science mannequin was tugged up to Gokudera as he explained how Bel hit him.

Aina sighed, glad to know he figured out what it was. Although Aina didn't guess wire exactly, she thought it would be fishing line but wire would make more sense. Another gust of wind blew, and Bel stated that Gokudera couldn't hit him. Gokudera threw his bombs, directing them at Bel. "It'll hit the wind wall again," exclaimed Basil. "Go!" Gokudera whispered, his bombs making a _snick_ sounds as they suddenly become rockets flying straight at Bel. "Rocket Bombs, the technique that Gokudera learned in his training," Shamal said proudly.

Shamal explained about what Gokudera lacked: mobility. By making the bomb change it's direction twice mid flight gave him a large hit box. He learned that when he watched Shamal Trident Mosquitoes flying about. "Amazing Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. Aina kept quiet, staring at the screen to see what happened to Bel. Evidently the hit was head on. Moving from it would be difficult unless Bel could out run the bombs by the time it the second shift in directions came. Only then could he possibly dodge it, but given when those bombs hit there was slim chances he moved.

"Bel probably isn't unharmed," Levi said. "Exactly. 'It' is about to begin," Mammon said from Gola Mosca's hand. "How horrifying…" Squalo said as the Varia members watched on. All the sudden pieces of the building fell, as if something sharp had sliced them off. The smoke cleared, Bel cackling as he grabbed his face. Seemingly spilling his blood made the "prince" crazy. "It's about to being, the Prince the Ripper's true nature," Mammon said. Bel continued laughing, looking at Gokudera who had no idea what was going on with him.

The battle truly began now when Bel's blood was shed. Gokudera sent another wave of rocket bombs, thinking that long rang knife attacks won't work since he figured out Bel's wire trick. However, instead of dodging the attack Bel charged forward; unseen by most eyes were his knives making quick slashes at the bombs to cause them to explode, propelling him forward. When Bel threw his next pair of knives, they completely missed the mark. Or so was thought until cuts on Gokudera's cheek and his bombs top slicing proved that _something_ hit him. Opened to an attack, Bel in air posed to stab Gokudera. Thinking ahead, Gokudera lit a small bomb and tossed it up; crossing his arms in front of him, the explosion between the two ended up hurting Bel in the process.

Gokudera decided if he couldn't see what was hitting him, he had to find a way to see them. Just as he figured out the wire trick to Bel's first attack. The six minute warning came for the tornado torrents were going to explode. "Gokudera-kun," Aina said worriedly. Ren and Rei watched on silently, not saying anything in case this was also linked up with the field. Ren noticed it after Gokudera's bombs were sliced, the trick was visible, but it was there. He shouldn't say it and let the teen figure it out; even if it meant allowing him to get vastly hurt because of it.

"_Men do not learn battle on simulators," _the voice in his past rang. _"The warrior must learn from real life-or-death combat. If a fool cannot see the gimmicks the opponent is using, they are as good as dead."_ Ren sighed, knowing that his old friend was right. Probably why he gave up doing what he did; vowing the moment Aina came into his teen life that he'd never do it again. However, it would appear this mafia world would drag him back into such things. He glanced over at Aina who was worried over Gokudera who took refuge in the library. Looking back up at the screen, Ren hoped just as his teacher that Gokudera would figure out the gimmick that Bel was using.

In the library, Gokudera threw more bombs at Bel who came after him. Again his bombs were sliced in thin air when the knives themselves didn't touch them. _Something seems unnatural…_ Gokudera thought, dashing away from Bel's surging assault on him. "But don't you think that it's odd," Reborn inquired. "Yeah. His opponent almost seems like he's missing on purpose," Shamal commented. Gokudera hit a book shelf, knocking down a box with golden hooks in them. Gokudera stood up to dodge the next two knives thrown at him; however, he stopped and looked stunned.

"Gokudera-kun, you need to run," exclaimed Tsuna. "It's not that he's _not_ running; he _can't _run," Mammon explained. That was when it was explained that what couldn't be seen on the monitor was Gokudera trapped in a wire trap. One move and he might get sliced or torn into pieces. Shamal then stated the reason behind this method; a wire attached to the end of the hilt of the knife allowing a second blade to hit the target if the knife itself missed first. "Add the wind current as it is, the wind blowing the knife would create a second blade by using the wire," Ren stated. Tsuna turned to look at the glasses wearing twin. "It's a smart move on that Bel's part using a knife and a wire together. Wires have been known to, at the right speed and tension, to be a guillotine of death. In this sort of setting, if Gokudera dodged and step in the direction of the blade afterwards means it would have done more damage than nick him."

Aina looked at where Gokudera was at, worried he may not make it out unless he could do something. As Gokudera dropped his lighter, it would appear the end. "There has to be something he can do, Ren-nii-san," Tsuna said in hopes of answers. Ren looked back up at the monitor. "_Un_. Although me saying it won't help him; he has to do it himself. A man cannot learn to fight just by hearing someone talk about it. He must experience it in battle and do it himself if he wants to be victorious." Tsuna blinked at Ren's words, finding it surprising that the man sounded as if he knew from experience. Seemingly the cousin who appeared to work for a business had a lot more in his past; there was more hidden from the teens than the man was willing to spill.

And Gokudera did know how to get out. Fine explosive powder littering the floor leading over to the bookshelves caused them to explode. The wires around him sagged, giving him the chance he needed to send a wave of bomb rockets; this time he used Bel's wires against him by using those hooks to create a monorail of explosives his way. It seemed like victory; however, the Cervellos stated they would not see it as one until the ring was completed. Gokudera tried to take it off, and Bel somehow had the strength to grab his ring. The two struggled, trying to pull the other one's ring half off to complete the ring. As it was going on, the warning bells that the explosions were going to start began blaring. Aina got worried that Gokudera wouldn't make it in time to come back.

"Gokudera," Aina yelled. "Hurry! Get back here! There isn't a point in dying over the ring when we have other chances!" Aina could tell he heard her, however he seemed to think the ring was far more important. "Idiot, that's not what's important," Aina said looking at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't need the hint, and he also yelled at Gokudera. Telling him he wanted to have snowball fights, go see fireworks, and that was the only reason why everyone was getting stronger. Ren chuckled, figuring that was what Tsuna was saying seemed rather silly; however, to the teen it meant far more to him and his friends.

"If you die, all that will be meaningless," Aina yelled with Tsuna. Gokudera sat there stunned, they're words hitting home as he realize he had to get back. Unfortunately it was too late. The bombs' final countdown buzzed, and one by one they began exploding. Out of the smoke Gokudera came, and the infrared sensors were turned off to allow them to rush to his side. "I'm sorry, Tenth," Gokudera said after he fell face down into the ground. "While the ring was taken from me, I came back because I wanted to see those fireworks." Tsuna sighed, "Thank goodness. Gokudera-kun, I'm so happy."

Gokudera shot up, shocked. "But I lost!" Aina shook her head, giggling at Gokudera's attitude. So like him to beat himself over a lost when it wasn't that terrible of a lost. Ren and Rei hung back with Reborn and Shamal. "So he lived for his friends," Ren commented. Reborn looked at the twins as they marveled at the group. "_Un_. Seems like they are far better off than we ever were in the past. Safe?" Ren slide a glance over to his twin, knowing well his true personality was sort of slipping. "Safe," he replied.

Reborn and Shamal was trying to decode their talk; evidently the twins' had a past similar to what was going on. This made Reborn wonder if they would also be an asset to the family. The twins went back to watching the teens quietly, seeing Gokudera stagger as he got up. That's when Gokudera said he wanted Yamamoto to win, getting embarrassed that the baseball nut didn't get what he meant the first time. After announcing that Bel won, the Cervellos revealed the next match; Rain rings were to fight next. Yamamoto smirked looking over at Squalo who seemed to have become cocky and start trash talking.

"You better not run when you remember how badly I beat you last time, kid!" He sounded quite confident that he would win. Yamamoto's laugh caused Tsuna to look at him. "Not to worry about there. I'm so excited I can't sleep," Yamamoto said. Aina blinked, having a feeling that Yamamoto's training really helped him in the swordsmanship part. Squalo didn't find it amusing, glaring and gritting his teeth at Yamamoto's words. Then one of Levi's men came, saying someone snuck into the school ground and the Lighting Force was being taken down one by one.

Aina frowned, wondering who it was as Reborn stated that the Guardians were falling into place. When Reborn said that, she dreaded on if he guess was right on just _who_ it was beating the living crap out of Levi's men. There was only one other person who would be coming to school this late of night. And given that Levi's men were being beaten one by one so easily, she had a feeling her being here was probably a good thing.

_~Down with Levi's men~_

One of Levi's men flew from the strike the intruder, causing the others to turn and look at them. "He's tough," one commented. "Who are you!" The footsteps forward paused, a familiar red armband clipped to the white sleeve of a shirt gleamed in the moonlight. Tonfas being carried as the male continued his way forward towards the group guarding the school. "In the name of Levi Lightning Force, we cannot let you pass!" They charged at the assailant, also being struck down quickly by him. He continued his way as if nothing was wrong; a man slumped to the ground, and another back leaning out the broken window while his legs were still inside.

_~Back to where everyone else is~_

"The intruder is breaking through our ranks quickly. The casualties are numerous," the man said looking at Varia. While Varia talked amongst themselves, the one man leaving to confront the intruder; Tsuna group wondered who it was. "I wonder who it is," Ryohei said. "Then that would mean…" Tsuna said looking down at Reborn. Reborn looked up at the teens. "Yeah, he just got back from training." The man that belonged to Varia was sent sprawling back into the corridor, and walking behind him was none other than his attacker. "Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, seeing Hibari lift up his tonfa as he looked towards the group. "Hibari-san really did come," Tsuna exclaimed.

Considering Aina was hidden behind the teens, he couldn't see her for the moment. This was a good thing, meaning Aina can come out and calm him down instantly if he tried to do something ever so dangerous to the group. "Trespassing on school grounds," Hibari said before turning towards Varia. They appear apprehensive about him being there, almost as if they could sense his bloodlust. "As well as destruction of school property. You are all jointly guilty and I'm going to bite you all to death." Tsuna stared at him shocked, as if he wasn't expecting that.

The Cervello appeared to try and disarm the whole thing, but Levi pushed her away. He was furious Hibari attacked his men. Hibari just tripped him easily, causing Squalo to want to join the fight. Just as he was going to fight Squalo, Yamamoto stepped in. He dodged Hibari's attack, telling him he wanted to be the one to fight Squalo. This made the Varia rain guardian take notice at Yamamoto's movements, and it only made Hibari mad. "Please stop, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said, worried there would be an all out brawl and most of everyone would lose their rings.

"Hibari-kun, don't you dare," Aina's voice rang out. Hibari glanced over, as well as everyone else looked at the peeved looking Aina. With her hands on her hips, she gave stare at Hibari. Hibari blinked, glancing over at her to see her in a black kimono. Her hair was done up, another oriental hair ornament gracing her hair as she stood there looking at him. "Pillow," the inquiry was gentle, as if he mistaken her for someone else. She walked forward and poked his nose. "Hibari-kun, no fighting please. I know you don't like the school being destroyed. But please hear the Cervellos out before you bite people. You're always bite first, listen later," Aina chided.

Tsuna sighed in relief at Aina stepping in. Although the pet name confused Varia; the matter was Aina had stopped Hibari from continuing his little attack. "Pillow," Hibari said softly so she could hear him. "If you interfere again, I will bite you." Aina scoffed the threat, finding it amusing he was using that. "_Un_. Although, if you don't behave yourself before your match. I'll bite you," Aina teased. Hibari stared at her, briefly stunned at her words and also found them intriguing.

His pillow promising to bite him if he didn't behave? Now that was something he wouldn't mind looking forward to. "Ciaossu, Hibari," Reborn said, catching his attention. "You can go wild here if you want, but the fun you'll have later will be gone." Hibari looked down at Reborn, and Aina glanced down at the baby hitman as well in wonder of what he was saying. "Fun," Hibari inquired. "Not right now, but if you wait a bit longer, you may be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future." Reborn said, making it an appetizing thing for Hibari. Not only did he have his pillow promising to bite him, but a possible fight?

All good things come to those who wait, and he can wait if it meant the rewards were greater. This allowed the Cervellos to reassure him they will take care of the damages. "I've changed my mind," Hibari said walking off. "Don't lose to him before it's my turn to fight." This was directed towards Yamamoto, who was a bit lost for words. "Hi-Hibari-san," Tsuna asked. "_Ja-nee_," Hibari said. But before he left, he needed a little word with his pillow. He leaned close to her, his eyes closed as he whispered in her ear so only she could hear him. "I shall wait for the day you decided to bite me, pillow," and he left. Aina lifted her kimono sleeve, hiding the evident blush forming on her face.

"Hibari-san stopped fighting," Tsuna said in amazement. "That's how big the insult he received from Mukuro was," Reborn said. Tsuna then started on him about promising about Mukuro, and Reborn flatly remarked with a "Who knows" that only angered him more. "We should thank Aina-san too," Yamamoto said. Tsuna blinked, wondering what he meant until he looked towards Aina. "Oh no," Aina said dropping the sleeve of kimono, the blush not fading in time when she did so. "I was just making sure he wasn't acting out of order. I mean, well, um," the auburn haired girl stuttered.

Basil bonked his right fist into his left palm when he figured out what Yamamoto was implying. "Oh, Lady Aina is Lord Hibari's lady, thou words speakesth greater to him than ours," Basil said. That just made her flush more, embarrassed he said it in such a way. His Old English way of phrasing things made things sound far more bluntly romantic than what she's use to. "Wait, if she's his lady," Ryohei muttered as he tried to piece together what was said. However, their conversation was put to an end when Squalo yelled over at Yamamoto. He was impressed, but he still believed that Yamamoto still had zero percent of winning against him. Varia also left, saying some more trash talk as they and the Cervellos disappeared.

Since they left, Gokudera was looked over by Romario and Dino who just found out Hibari left not too long ago. "That guy," Dino sighed before glancing over at Aina. "Ah, Aina-chan," Dino greeted her. She bowed, slightly glad the subject of her and Hibari dating was done and over with. "I'm sure Aina-chan dressing in a kimono was a treat for Hibari after all that training. Must be nice to see his girlfr-" his words were cut off when something flew past his head. "Hot," Dino gasped before everyone was staring at Aina.

The sky flames were back on her hands, and she was red in the face. "I forget Aina gets embarrassed when talking about Hibari and her's relationship," Reborn remarked. Dino gasped, looking at his former teacher as if it was a set up. "Wait, Aina-chan I didn't know," Dino said in hopes she'd calm down. No such luck considering he tweaked her nerve the wrong way. It's one thing for Haru and Kyoko to tease her about it; they were girlfriends who were allowed to tease her. Possibly the guardians could get away with teasing her too because she knew them ;however, Dino she didn't know, and he was a guy. He had no right, in her book, to tease her about her dating the carnivore.

"Dino-san," Aina sang sweetly. She started walking towards him and he nervously walked back a step. It was one thing to fight Hibari; however, him fighting a girl with sky flames on her hands who was pissed at him for teasing was another thing. "I forgot something to a subordinate of mine, excuse me!" Dino said, rushing off to go find a place to hide. Aina created a ball of fire and tossed it at him, narrowly missing her target with a huff. Of course it hit a wall, exploding it and making a bigger hole in the wall. This made the boys around her sweat drop at the matter. A very well learned lesson: don't continually tease her about her dating Hibari and she won't start attacking you.

The twins tried to settle her down, and that was the end of the third night. The encounter with the mist guardian was coming closer; whoever is the guardian is about to be revealed. However the firs thing the group had to worry about was Yamamoto winning his match. The night battle for the Guardian of the Rain ring can either be a victory for Tsuna's group, or failure if Varia wins taking the rings and stealing the inheritance.

* * *

><p><em>bastardo<em>: means "bastard" in Italian.

_e_: "sorry" as if you didn't catch what they said or didn't understand what was said.

_aniki_: another way to say "big brother"

_otouto_: "little brother" Never used with "-_chan_" or "-_kun_", except for the purpose to look down on him. "Otouto-san" is used when talking about other person's brother.

_neko_: "cat"

_inu-gami_: "dog-god" reference to Japanese mythology.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: I'll admit it right now; I was getting lazier on the fighting when it got closer and closer to the end. ~w~ I was just thinking "A few more sentences… just a bit more…" Then I had to reference the episodes with the fight and saw that there were far more action in there. Then I edited it to add on to scenes that were lazily done, added a bit of dialogue, and cleaned it up to make it look less lazy. D'x Dear god! I was trying <strong>__sooo __**badly not to end it right then and there when Hibari came in bashing Levi's men, but I wanted to add a little cute scene with the two love birds. Particularly Aina tossing her flames at Dino because he pissed her off. xD She has a short temper and doesn't like being teased too much in one day on her **_**boyfriend**_**. 3 **_

_**Funny how she gets embarrassed about them being called a couple and they are one. Sad thing is (and you'll find out in the chapters after the ring matchs) how little their relationship progressed. D: Look forward to Aina and Hibari having some time to themselves before I kick Tsuna and co to the future to fight Byakuran. I thought of those chapters while I was driving my car, and I giggled so much. XD Anyways, back to the line up for ring match chapters.**_

_**I've decided that since I'm doing ring matches in sets, the next set is gonna be even **_**longer**_** because I'm shoving three battles in one chapter. That's right; three matches in one chapter. No fucking about, no lazy moments. So these are the line ups in the chapter, in order as they come in the series: Yamamoto vs. Squalo, Chrome/Mukuro vs. Mammon (Viper), and Hibari vs. Gola Mosca. The event after Hibari's victory will be at the beginning of the Sky Ring/Battle Royal match. Reasoning behind that scene is because it has it's own importance and I wanted Aina to have a little combative shine moment. That's correct; Aina fights in chapter 8 for a bit. **_

_**I did write down on a piece of paper while in class a list of chapter ideas. :3 Although I haven't thought of ideas for the future arch for now; I'm sure I'll figure them out by the time I get around to writing them. So please R&R and I shall see you next time, ciao-ne! :3**_

**Chapter 7: Tsuna's Guardians fight back**

Three battles in one chapter. First battle is Yamamoto vs. Superbia Squalo, the man who was suppose to be Varia's boss and the man Dino refers to as a shark looking for a bloody fight. Aina watched on, and Xanxus is in the area to watch Squalo win. However, Yamamoto was the one to come out victorious. Aina exchanges a few heated words with Xanxus; saying he wasn't worthy of being boss if he doesn't care for his subordinates lives. It gets a rise out of Bel, but not Xanxus. Next night is the mist guardian match; revealing Ken and Chikusa bringing the mist guardian with them.

Aina suspected Mukuro Rokudo; however, the girl who revealed herself as Chrome Dokuro. During the match, Mukuro did show up and over powered Mammon who was revealed as an Arcobaleno. He had very little to say before he faded away, using too much of his powers as Chrome returned. Exhausted she was, sleeping and Rei said he'd stay until he woke up. Hibari found out Aina was going to all the ring matches. Before she came to his match, he decided to tell her one thing; don't come. He didn't want her to watch his match, and she only comes at the end of his match to congratulate him on it. Hopefully Aina learns a few moves from the Guardians. She's certainly growing mentally! Till next time, _Ja-nee! x3_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Kissanpennun: Welcome to Kissing Cloud; a Hibari x Oc fan fiction. I'm Kiss-san, the author and I hope you're enjoying this! :3 Now as promised, I'm doing three matches in one chapter. And once all the matches are all over, we'll have Pillow time. x3 So, I'm going to be working my ass off trying to get this chapter done when I have time. I'll be watching the series multiple times in these specific matches to get almost every little fight scene down. o-e But knowing me, I'd become lazy by the time Mist match was about to finish. D'x I promised three matches, ya'll are going to get three matches. :x Now to torture myself into not being lazy and not pulling a **__lul this be two parts __**BS. This is possibly one of the longest chapters I've written so far. Anyways, R&R like always. Enjoy the seventh Chapter of Kissing Cloud. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; however, I do own my Ocs.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Tsuna's Guardians fight back<strong>

"Aina," Satomi Shinamoto called from the hall. "Yes," Aina called back inquisitively. She poked her head out to see what her grandmother wanted, to see her holding the hallway phone. "Your mother is on the line." Aina smiled at her _obaasan_ and took the phone. "_Moshi, moshi_," Aina said on the phone. "Rosalie, is that you?" Aina sighed at her _okaasan_ using her middle name. Only in Italy would her mother ever call her Rosalie because _nonna_ would kick up a fuss if she didn't use an Italian name to address her. "No mother, it's some stranger who sounds like your daughter picking up the phone," Aina sarcastically stated.

She could hear her mother mumbling to herself on the other end. "Are you sure you're Rosalie," her mother asked as if she didn't know it was her. Aina sighed at how stupid this was becoming. "_Okaasan_, tell me you're not having a blonde air head moment and forgot your only daughter's voice now." That statement seemed mean if others heard it; however, Aina has always been like this when it came to her mother. Perhaps she had a little hate for her mother never finding out her real father; maybe even blamed her a little for her father's death. "_Figlia_, that's no way to talk to your _madre_," her mother scolded.

Aina had to halt herself from rolling her eyes at how her mother seems to think she's being an authority figure. "_Mi madre_," Aina said flatly, "doesn't know I talk this way because you're always gone. Excuse me for speaking Japanese like _tousan_." Her mother fell silent on the other end, making her curious as to why her mother did so. Normally her mother would laugh at her, talk to her about her grandmother over there and complain that she wants to come home. Not today; appears her mother was far different today. "Don't speak in that disgusting language again." Aina blinked and frowned at the phone. _Wait a minute… She's never said that whenever I've spoken Japanese over the phone before._

"I want to speak to _nonna_," Aina stated. Silence greeted her on the other end for a while before her mother answered again. "She's taking a nap." _Liar_, Aina thought in her head when those words were spewed out. This wasn't her mother. If she was her mother, she'd be able to hear _nonna_ speaking Italian in the background complaining about the show she was watching. Who the hell was on the other end pretending to be her mother? "Why did you call?" Aina asked, getting down to business. She needed to know why she's being called then she might start making threats.

"I called to inform you that you'll be living in Italy for a while," the imposter mentioned. Not likely going to happened, since Aina knows well enough that she'd rather stay with nana than live in Italy. "And I want to know who you're friends are, and who they like." There it was; the real reason behind the call. It _did_ have to deal with Vongola. "Sorry, but I don't hand that information out to strangers," Aina said cheerfully. The woman on the other end started to say something; however, Aina gave a quick "_Ja-nee_" before hanging up. Aina walked over to her grandmother and said it was a bad prank call from some girl in Italy.

Since Aina's training was over for the day, she decided to head over to the school early with Ren and Rei. The sun was barely set, and she was in a good mood today. She did worry about Yamamoto's match; although she had this feeling that it was going to be ok. Tonight match was going to be a good one.

_~With Tsuna, Basil, Yamamoto, and Reborn~_

Tsuna wasn't certain what Yamamoto was thinking. Still carrying the bamboo sword his father gave him might meant that he wasn't going to surpass his sword technique. Particularly when his father said it was the best. It would appear that Yamamoto was calm, even relax if Tsuna could suspect the most. But as they past the gates, Yamamoto looked around. "Isn't anyone here yet?" Yamamoto inquired, to only be greeted by a very loud "_Voi_" from the sidelines. Everyone there looked to the roof, seeing Squalo land there. "Sword-brat! Good job not running away! I'm going to slice you up like sashimi!"

"Superbia Squalo," Basil said whilst Tsuna freaked out at Squalo's words. "It won't end like that, Squalo," Yamamoto said, swinging his bamboo sword downwards. "I'm going to take you down with this Shigure Kintoki!" The bamboo blade that was once there revealed itself to be a long sword. Squalo looked at it, intrigued that the sword transformed. "A transforming sword," the Varia Rain guardian inquired. "That means your not going to surpass your style, but use Shigure Souen," asked Tsuna.

Yamamoto looked back at Tsuna confidently. "If my old man said it's invincible, it must be." This made Squalo looked amused at Yamamoto's words. "Invincible?" He chuckled at the word. "I've killed hundreds who claimed their sword was invincible," Squalo exclaimed. Yamamoto looked at him while Tsuna freaked out at what was said. "Killed hundreds! Maybe that decision was not so great!" Yamamoto smiled, still looking up at Squalo.

"It is kind of dangerous. It's thrilling, like standing in the batter's box with the chance to hit a grand slam to win the game," Yamamoto said. "Yamamoto-_dono_… Talking about baseball at a time like this… What in the world…" Basil inquired, which was when Tsuna calmed down. "I see. That's it," Tsuna said. Basil turned to look at Tsuna who smiled at his next words.

"I'd forgotten," Tsuna said cheerfully, which earned a grin from Reborn. "That's Yamamoto. The reason I could concentrate on my training after I heard about Squalo was because I felt that Yamamoto could somehow pull this off," Tsuna explained. "Sashimi," a voice from the sidelines said. Tsuna glanced over to see the Shinamoto twins decked out in uniforms fitting for kendo and archery. "Sorry, but turning this kid into sashimi is poor tastes man. That's fish you do sashimi with, not people. Man, for Varia quality, you're an idiot," Rei said. _That's completely against his character,_ Tsuna exclaimed in his mind as he realize how seriously he was talking. Aina clopped over to Tsuna while Squalo started to yell at Rei for his comment. "Evening Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Basil-kun," Aina greeted. She knelt down next to Reborn, "_Sera_, Reborn."

"Ciaossu_,_ Aina," Reborn greeted back. "Aina-dono, evening," Basil greeted back. Yamamoto laughed at her twin cousin and then looked at Aina. "Aina-san, Rei-senpai seems like he's itching to fight," commented Yamamoto. Rei glanced over at Yamamoto, laughing at his words. "Funny how you figured that one out, kid," Rei said. This made Tsuna, Basil, and Reborn look at him. "I am itching for a fight," Rei admitted, sliding a dark glance over at Squalo. Squalo grinned, liking the blood thirsty look in Rei's light brown irises. "Oi! Maybe I'll kill you after the sword-brat!" Squalo exclaimed, standing up with his sword raised.

Rei gave a lazy smile, draping an arm over his brother's shoulder as he looked over at Squalo. "You wouldn't want this wolf's fangs, shark. I promise you that my fangs are worst than my growls," Rei warned. Aina blinked over at her cousin, tilting her head at how his demeanor was completely different from how he normally was. Then again she has never been around him when he spars with Ren, and those two can get vicious when they spar. Ren simply stood there with his eyes closed, calm as can be while his arms were crossed over his chest. Nothing was out of the ordinary for him; Rei in the past has been known to be called a wolf when fighting. A lone wolf stalking prey; one who didn't need a pack to hunt, and can be just as vicious as many wolves together.

"He won't be doing anything," Ren assured Yamamoto. Ren opened his eyes and looked at the teen, a small smile on his lips. "Rei knows he's your opponent; however, when it comes to sword fights he can't help himself when he gets excited at the sight of blades clashing. I'd blame our past before _oji _adopted us." Tsuna blinked, finding the information surprisingly interesting; knowing a bit of their hidden personalities felt like they were actually allowing others into that past of theirs. "Voi! Do you expect me to lose to that sword-brat," yelled Squalo at Rei. Rei shrugged nonchalantly at Squalo's irritated inquiry. "I never said you'd lose or win against him. I give fair warnings before a fight; however, sooner or later we will have to clash. It's the path we take," Rei said.

Squalo smirked at the statement of an future fight. Indeed; they will one day fight. It's almost bred into them, those who carry a sword, to fight others carrying swords to see whom was stronger. And just seeing that blood thirsty gaze of Rei sent shivers down Squalo's spine. This one wasn't like the sword-brat; this man was worthy of fighting him, and he could tell this one has had blood stain his blade many of times. Just to see what sort of sword style he would use made him wish they could clash. "Uh, why is Ren-nii and Rei-nii wearing those," Tsuna asked Aina quietly while Rei and Squalo stared at one another.

Aina blinked, giggling a little before answering. "I made them wear them so I didn't feel so odd wearing a kimono every time. Plus they said it's their punishment for making me even more upset yesterday when they were asking too much about me and Hibari," explained Aina. Tsuna gawked at Aina, having a feeling that she may have attacked them with her flames like she did to Dino. "They don't like it when I cry," Aina added, sticking her tongue out a little. Tsuna blinked when she said that, and realized she must have figured he thought she did the same with Dino. But knowing that her tears would make the twenty-three year old men dress in their kendo and archery uniforms…

Evidently the twins believed that it was equal punishment since she always been wearing kimonos around because of Reborn's training. "They're here," Reborn said, catching everyone's attention. The Cervellos jumped near Squalo, announcing that the next match shall be in the south tower. It was still in the school, and Aina glanced at Yamamoto briefly who was staring at Squalo. With is own parting words, Squalo followed the Cervellos as they showed him were the south tower was at. "Let us go," Basil said. "_Un_," Tsuna said. Everyone was starting to head towards the south tower.

"Sorry to be late," called a familiar voice. This halted everyone with Tsuna, who turned to the front gates to see Ryohei and something mummified standing behind him. Aina shrieked, hiding behind Tsuna because she had a slight fear of mummies; blame the twins when they constantly dressed as one and popped out of the closet to scare her on Halloween. "It's not," exclaimed the mummy. The mumblings from the wrappings caused the twins to walk over, unraveling whomever was inside to reveal Gokudera's face. "Romario said this is how a man should be treated and wrapped me up," Gokudera angrily said. Aina sighed and placed a hand on her chest. Honestly, she really didn't get how that was suppose to work. Perhaps Romario didn't know that bandages only go on the body. Not wrapping the person up to cause immobilization.

Aina let the boys talked, which resulted in Gokudera and Ryohei getting into an argument on who followed who whilst throwing their usual insults. "Besides, I don't want to die without knowing how things went down first," Gokudera said as he hopped over to Yamamoto. "I can't stay in bed without seeing this match." Yamamoto laughed at that, smiling at Gokudera, "you're a worrywart." Gokudera snapped back, "you're too worry-free!" Aina tried to hide her giggles, finding the scene all to funny. Really, even in such a situation it was like always.

"Tenth! Where is the combat field today," Gokudera inquired as he turned to look over at Tsuna. "It's in the school's south tower," Aina answered, causing the Storm guardian to look at her. "Understood," Gokudera exclaimed. He raised his fist and exclaimed that they all should go there. Aina sweat dropped at his unusual enthusiasm. "Gokudera-kun," Aina said catching his attention. "Yes, Aina-san," Gokudera asked loudly. "Don't push yourself too hard," she reminded him. He had a little blush on his face, embarrassed she had to say the one thing she said before his match. He was a worrywart? Aina was the biggest one!

He turned around, stepping forward to go; however, because of the wrappings, he tripped and fell flat on his face. "Gokudera-kun," exclaimed Tsuna worriedly. "He's really stupid," Reborn commented. After Gokudera was unwrapped so he wasn't a hazard to himself, they made their way towards the south tower. Seeing the windows were covered and the placed was sealed off. Reborn found a way in, and Yamamoto opened the door. The sounds of something pouring reached everyone's ears and they entered the building. Holes filled the ceiling as water poured down to the floor, it looked like a rocky battlefield.

"This is the combat field for the Ring match: Aquarion," explained the Cervellos when Tsuna said it didn't look like it was part of the school. They went into deeper information about the structure and how the match will go on. Aina was just as shocked as Tsuna when they mentioned a vicious sea creature would be released once the water raised a certain level. "It sounds like fun," came the voice of Bel. Everyone glanced up, seeing Varia up on the next level. Bel was there, taunting Gokudera with how he woke up with a ring with him. But Aina spotted someone else amongst the group that wasn't there the other day. "Xanxus," Aina called out. Tsuna saw him as well, but the Varia leader appeared to be staring at Aina briefly before sliding a glare over at Tsuna.

"The dog that loses will be erased," Xanxus said. He looked down at Tsuna, amusement of his reaction as he next words spilled out of his lips. "Either the lot of you, or this trash." He glared over at Squalo, who didn't appear amused by what his boss said as he walked away. Aina balled her fist up, glaring up at Xanxus. "A boss who doesn't care for his subordinates who risk their lives for him isn't worthy of being a boss of a bigger organization," Aina shouted up at him. Her words stopped him, causing him to slide his red gaze her way.

"Aina Shinamoto," Xanxus said slowly.

The longer he looked at her, the more Aina noticed something was off. He appeared to be hesitating on saying something, but then he turned away. "Trash like you shouldn't talk of worth. You're not worthy to lick my boot, auburn haired bitch," and he left. "Bastard," Gokudera yelled. "That was uncalled for," Tsuna yelled at his leaving back. Aina felt the sting of his words, but she wasn't going to let it affect her. He looked like he wanted to say something to her, something other than those cruel words that he said. Those words were, Aina felt, a cover up so he didn't say whatever was actually on his mind. What was Xanxus going to say before he covered himself up?

Squalo glanced over at Aina as Dino appeared, startling the teens and began speaking to them. _Xanxus_, Squalo thought as he looked at Aina. Obviously the teenage girl had no idea where those sky flames came from. He was pretty certain Aina noticed that Xanxus was going to say something else than what he said. If this was another time, another place, perhaps he would have said it. Said what he really wanted to say, and not cover those words up with harsh ones.

_How much longer shall you play this game? Sooner or later, the truth you hide will come out._ Squalo was certain it would, and someone was going to get hurt. Squalo looked away from her, knowing he would only do something against his character. If he went to her and reassured her all would be revealed in time, Xanxus would probably look at him as a traitor. She was on the enemy side; therefore, she shall be treated as an enemy until this was over. Once it was over, Varia had plans for the Italian girl if she didn't foil them herself. Such as the one earlier when they had female call her who sounded like her mother; Aina saw through the ploy and hung up. The girl was intelligent to tell the difference from an imposter and her real mother. Aina Rosalie Shinamoto wasn't a fool, and tricking her was going to be a hard game of chess. She didn't belong in Vongola in Squalo's opinion.

Varia would be a much better home for her, if the _truth_ he and Xanxus kept was settled.

"The guy from yesterday suddenly started paying attention to the Ring Conflict," Dino said, "so he's probably around to watch." Aina blinked at those words of Dino, finding them a bit disturbing. "Wait, Hibari-kun is watching these," Aina exclaimed. "Yeah, and I also told him that you're training under Reborn." Aina gawked at Dino and wondered how he was alive. "Eh! Hibari-san knows she's training to fight," Tsuna exclaimed, voicing her concerns loudly. "Dino-san, wait a moment," Aina said looking at him sternly. Dino blinked, not really understanding what she was so upset about. "If he knows I'm training to fight, didn't he get mad?"

Dino scratched his head, recalling when he told Hibari he seemed nonchalant about it. In fact, he even told Hibari that Aina told Xanxus she'd fight with him one day. Hibari seemed uninterested in what Dino was saying; however, he wondered if Aina knew her boyfriend's temperament better. "He seemed ok with it when I talked to him, but you make it seem like I misjudged his nonchalant ways." Dino commented, looking at the teen with a hint of nervousness. Aina blinked a few times, wondering if she was slightly overreacting. But Hibari has been adamant before with her fighting, surging forth her concerns now since it was something he verbally was against.

Aina wasn't so far off the mark, actually.

Flying around outside was Hii-bird, singing the Namimori Middle School Anthem as it perches itself on Hibari's shoulder. He yawned, finding it boring they wouldn't start the match. He could see his pillow perfectly from here, and he could tell she knew something was off from what that herbivore said about him. Hibari was quite angry she kept that from him. Hiding the matter of training, learning how to fight behind his back made him very angry at his pillow. Hibari Kyoya already made a promise to himself; punishment is awaiting her when these Conflicts are all said and done for. Although he was lessening the punishment every time he sees her in a kimono; the side of him that loves traditional Japanese clothing was all the more happier to see her lithe form in them.

Tonight was a blue one, oriental painted flowers from the corner of the fabric went up to the dark blue fabric that bunched around her abdomen and the Obi she used to tie about her waist matched the color scheme. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a bun clip, a small dark blue flower posed right at the bun to accentuate that her neck was bare. If he wasn't for the fact he wanted to see the match; he would be fantasizing about taking the kimono off her. A smirk formed on his lips, knowing that he could be masturbating to his wicked fantasies of taking her. He was a healthy young man after all; it would only be natural for him to want to embrace the one he loves. Although he knows Aina isn't the type to accept sexual fronts, meaning he'd have to ease her into it first. And when she was comfortable with such actions…

Mist appearing around him, breaking him from his thoughts, and he wondered where it come from. On a different roof, the same three figures that were shadowed in Lambo's match wanted Yamamoto to win. Thus allowing the mist guardian to come forth from their hiding, and they wanted the advancement. Yamamoto had to win, in their opinions.

Back with the group in the south tower, they were preparing for the match to being. Superbia Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi. The battle of the Rain Guardian ring was about to begin. Reborn began explaining how they only had one ring; Varia with three. They certainly were against the ropes, meaning if they didn't win then Varia won on default of the majority of the rings belonged to them. This was a make or break match. When Ryohei exclaimed about pulling Hibari into the circle, Aina gave a nervous laugh and grabbed his arm gently. "Ryohei-sempai, I doubt he'd appreciate that. Hibari doesn't like crowds," Aina said lamely.

The others weighed in on how it would be impossible, even Dino looked scared of Hibari punching him for trying to bring him into the circle. Even Ren made a comment about Hibari joining the circle. Ren's statement scared the group more since he said he'd join Hibari in punching them if they attempted to drag him into a stupid circle. However, Tsuna didn't miss Aina say Hibari's name with a _-kun_ attached to it. It was the second time she said it tonight. He wasn't going to bring it up since he knows if he did, she'd get flustered again about the intimacy she just stated with saying Hibari's name without an honorific. "I won't allow exceptions," yelled Ryohei. Aina sweat drop at his determination of getting Hibari into the circle they form every time there was a match.

"Now, now. Not as a replacement, how about we let Basil-kun in," Tsuna inquired. This surprised Basil, while Ryohei glanced over at Basil; however, Ryohei _still_ wanted the carnivore to join the group huddle. "I can, too," Basil asked Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood behind Tsuna, and Gokudera answered first. "If the tenth says so, it's alright with me." Yamamoto smiled as he said, "Our fates are going to be the same." Tsuna lifted his hand up, still holding onto Lambo's tail. "Lambo too, of course," Tsuna said. Aina nodded, nudging Basil. "You've been helping Tsuna-kun train a lot, which means technically you're his sempai," Aina said jokingly.

"You've support us and are willing to push yourself hard while training just for the sake of Tsuna-kun to win. I think you've been apart of this family for quite some time." Everyone smiled a little at her words, even the twins and Dino had little smirks from it. "Aina-dono," Basil said, a bit lost for words. Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Aina gathered in a circle. This time Tsuna took the initiative to start the circle chant. "Alright! Yamamoto, fight," he yelled, earning a loud "_Un_" in return from everyone.

The Cervellos asked for the Rain guardians to come into the center, explaining along the way that since the area will be flooded they would project the battle on a big screen outside. Everyone headed out after wishing Yamamoto luck, but Aina was stopped by Yamamoto. "Yo, Aina-san," Yamamoto said. Aina turned around, blinking slightly in confusion of why he was stopping her. "_Un_, Yamamoto-kun?" He smiled at her, his bamboo transforming sword resting on his shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't push myself too hard. I'll win, so wait patiently," Yamamoto said, his face changing to look at her seriously. Aina's laugh came out as a bit of a sigh.

Certainly he knew as well as everyone how she was, and him trying to soothe her worries beforehand makes her more confident in his words. "_Iiyo, wakarimashita_. Good luck Yamamoto-kun," Aina said with a smile. She headed out of the building as Yamamoto continued his way over to where Squalo and the Cervellos were at. "Voi! You still haven't had enough," Squalo yelled his inquiry. He lifted his bladed hand and said, "I'll make you regret not running away a week ago!"

Yamamoto laughed, looking relaxed as he replied back to the Varia assassin. "You know until you try." The Cervellos announced the match was beginning. Everyone on Tsuna's side waiting with anticipation. Yamamoto Takeshi versus Superbia Squalo; two swordsmen fighting to see who was stronger as well as to beat the time the sea beast was released.

"Gonna let it fly," Squalo yelled as he charged forth towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto saw it the blade projection before Squalo began a swift downward left slash; Yamamoto dodging the attack quickly by ducking and moving to right. But Squalo saw that coming, he extended his blade out and square metal pieces shot out of the sword straight at Yamamoto. "Oh, yeah, that weapon," Tsuna exclaimed. Aina only heard of it from Tsuna, the explosive pieces hidden within the blade. Yamamoto must have known it was coming, jumping quickly out of the way before it hit him. "Oh? You dodge," Squalo asked surprised he did so.

"That was close," Yamamoto said wiping the water from under his chin. "It's all thanks to that image training I've been doing every day since I lost to you." Squalo didn't appear to take that information too greatly. He charged again, but when he jumped he appeared to have disappeared. But he didn't, rounding behind Yamamoto he appeared behind the pillar that was behind him; he surged forth intending to attack Yamamoto's exposed backside. Yamamoto saw that quickly too when he turned, bringing forth the bamboo sword to block the attack to avoid getting hit. Squalo hadn't even shown all of his abilities when they first fought, and now he was going to show the full extent of his power.

Just as he said that, he sent explosives towards Yamamoto while they were in a death lock. An explosion happened, and Squalo jumped back to smirk at his victorious attack. However, the cloud of water changed, and Tsuna asked about it. "Yamamoto drew," Reborn said. Aina glanced at the baby hitman than looked back at the screen. "That is Shigure Souen style, the defensive Seventh form…" Reborn said, his eyes never leaving the screen as he explained it. The Seventh defensive form of Shigure Souen style, _Shibukiame_, _Spraying Rain_.

"What was that," Squalo exclaimed in puzzlement. Hibari who was sitting on the water tower watched on as well as Xanxus and the Varia. Xanxus was sitting in a throne like chair, staring at the screen to see if the man who was suppose to be leader could pull this win off. Tsuna was awed in amazement, seeing Yamamoto manage to come out of the attack unscathed. Dino also was amazed at the progress that Yamamoto did in such little time. To see his Shigure Souen for the first time, it made it apparent that Yamamoto wasn't a fool when it came to the blade style. Aina was even more amazed that Yamamoto, the guy who she still thinks is a bit of a baseball nut, looked like he transformed into a true swordsman just now.

"Good," murmured Rei as he looked on. Dino glanced over at Rei, his eyes showed how he was anticipating a fight with Yamamoto. "A sword is only as good as the one who wields it. I'm certain Yamamoto will not shame his father's blade." Tsuna and Basil turned to him, looking at the twin who was suppose to be the lax one. However, since they are talking about sword battles; without a doubt Rei was showing a side of himself he'd never show normally. Even Aina was getting used to the twins showing their fighting sides, she glanced his way and went back to watching the screen with the rest of them as they returned their sights onto the match.

Of course, Reborn started talking about how Yamamoto was practicing with little sleep. Then came that comment about him being a born hitman that shocked Tsuna. Rei laughed, looking at the infant hitman. "Yo, infant-chan," Rei said with a little giggle. Reborn looked over at him, noticing he was still leaning against his brother. "You sound like you're bragging that you found him. I say he'll do fine; life and death battles wean out the idiots from the natural born killers and fighters." Gokudera gawked at his words as well as Tsuna did.

But Tsuna didn't miss how Ren stayed quiet, staring fixated on the screen while Rei talked. Ren was playing the silent anchor; knowing that once he makes a comment on the fight, Ren may ask to go to the house and get his katana. All he needed was Yamamoto to be disqualified for Rei entering the fight. Dino continued talking about how Yamamoto was taking a risk still using his fighting style. Aina didn't understand because Yamamoto successfully evaded the attack. The twins knew a reason why. This was just the start of the match, and they couldn't count on Shigure Souen being effective once Squalo continues to see the fighting style. If he's killed many with different styles, he may be able to figure out how to kill his opponent after seeing the attack a few times.

Squalo charged, his blade in the water as he screamed, "Don't be elated, little birdie!" He slashed upwards, the water slicing up with his blade as he threw more explosives at Yamamoto's feet. Yamamoto tried to figure out which stance to use, and that was when he dipped the blade in the water. Slicing upwards in the right, a tunnel of water blocked part of the path, and he did the same in the opposite direction. Creating an cross of water, blocking on coming attacks. Squalo cut through the water, attempting to get to Yamamoto. Yamamoto was knelt down, his open palm horizontally behind his sword as the tip was pointed skywards. This was the second defensive form of Shigure Souen, _Sakamakuame_, _Rolling Rain_.

Basil and Tsuna both expressed their happiness at this. Tsuna also attempted again for Dino to see that Yamamoto and Shigure Souen were doing great. Rei and Ren watched quietly as Dino just simply said "I hope so." That was when Dino mentioned that Squalo looked happy, and Aina saw it too. "A swordsman whom is excited to see someone who he didn't think have a chance becoming more worthy in his eyes," Rei said. Tsuna glanced over at Rei, wondering what he was talking about. "Hey, brat! Why didn't you attack after you defended yourself," Squalo asked.

Squalo said he missed his only chance to hit him, making Yamamoto flinch at the thought he missed an opening. Varia knew Squalo figured it out, while Ryohei believed Squalo was bluffing. "I doubt it." Ryohei looked over at Rei. "This is a life or death match we are talking about. Yamamoto had a window opportunity to strike at Squalo, and didn't take the chance. Beginner mistake, but if he still win if he doesn't lose his belief in his blade as well as his spirit," Rei explained. "Rei-nii-san," Tsuna whispered. Dino glanced over at the twin, finding his words holding hope for the teen. Dino wouldn't have, but Rei appeared to be trying to keep the morale up.

He knew there will be other chances; there were always other windows for strikes when the battle went on. Rei doubted that would be the _only_ time Yamamoto could have struck Squalo. And it would appear Yamamoto believed so too, because he laughed at Squalo's words. "Last? That's a little harsh," Yamamoto said. He opened his eyes to look at Squalo. "I'll tell you now; that's not all of Shigure Souen," Yamamoto warned. "That's right. Shigure Souen has four defensive forms and four offensive forms. Eight different forms exist for all different situations," Reborn explained.

Aina watched on, seeing Yamamoto draw his blade back to the upper left as he repositioned his feet. This was the first time Yamamoto would be going on the offensive as he charged forth; Squalo lifted his bladed hand up as if he was intending to block it. Re-gripping the hilt of his sword, Yamamoto swung in an upper left arch. However, Squalo saw only his hand here; meaning the blade was elsewhere. Falling downwards towards his awaiting hand, a backward grip onto the hilt as he dragged the sword into horizontal slash at Squalo's abdomen. This was the fifth offensive form of Shigure Souen, _Samidare_, _Early Summer Rain_.

Squalo fell backwards into the water, an happily surprised look on his face as he submerged in the water. That was when Reborn explained the technique behind _Early Summer Rain_ to the rest of the group. Gokudera's eye twitched as he stuttered, "not bad." Varia seemed to be un-amused by their cheerfulness. "They don't understand the strength of a Varia boss candidate," Mammon said. Squalo's "Voi" yell was heard as he jumped out of the water. He as well was unscathed, and that made Dino uneasy. "How is he unhurt," Aina inquired worriedly.

That was when Dino revealed that Squalo jumped back the moment the attack happened. Meaning that what appeared to be a hit was actually a dodge. "But as far as I can tell, there was nothing unusual in Yamamoto-dono's motions before changing hands," Basil stated. Aina frowned wondering if there was a possibility that Squalo faced someone using Shigure Souen before. "Aina," Rei said, glancing at her. She looked at him, and he seemed to have read her face at what she was pondering. "There is a chance of that." Tsuna still didn't know how it was possible, and Dino fears were just realized.

Aina looked back at the screen, worrying perhaps Squalo did face someone who used Yamamoto's sword style. Squalo mocked Yamamoto's earlier words, making him uneasy just briefly. "Besides that, there was something that I didn't like," Squalo said. He pointed his blade right at Yamamoto, looking agitated by his next words. "Why did you use the back side of your sword?" The inquiry was made of full rage, rage that his opponent was using the back side of the sword. Rei narrowed his eyes, realizing why Squalo was irritated at that.

Some swordsmen use the back of the blade to not kill the opponent. Rei's done that before, particularly if he liked fighting people who were weaker and got stronger back in his teen years. But Yamamoto and Rei weren't the same person, so his answer wouldn't be the same. Tsuna was surprised by this, and that's when Reborn explained he flipped the blade so the edgeless side struck Squalo. "That's because…" Yamamoto started to say, making Tsuna look back at the screen. "That's because I'm fighting to beat you, not take your life," explain Yamamoto. Rei snorted, deeming the answer something of Yamamoto. Gokudera however got angry at this.

"That baseball nut! That's too soft," he exclaimed. "But that's Yamamoto," Aina said, looking over at Gokudera. He looked her way, a frown on his face because he didn't understand her meaning. Aina figured Yamamoto didn't care if Squalo came back to challenge him; that would be probably fine by him since that would give him more chances to defeat him again. Squalo looked insanely pissed, taking Yamamoto's words as an insult and dashed forward swiftly. The blade arm drawn horizontally to the opposite shoulder as he surged forth for his next offensive as he yelled at Yamamoto. Yamamoto dipped the blade back into the water, swinging upwards to create a tower of water. Squalo did the same, causing another water tower to clash with his.

Aina watched nervous, hearing Reborn state that whomever finds the other would win. It was Yamamoto who was found by the crazed shark, an diagonal cut going upper left sliced Yamamoto's shoulder. "How is it? Does it hurt," Squalo inquired, his bangs hiding his eyes from Yamamoto. "I'll give you some hopelessly bad news. I can see through all your attacks," Squalo proclaimed, lifting his head enough to reveal his beady silver eyes. Tsuna watched horrified, and Rei sighed at these words. "Figures," Rei murmured. "I once crushed that Shigure Souen style," Varia Rain Guardian exclaimed.

Yamamoto looked at him shocked, staggering back as he fell down and clutched his wounded shoulder. "I suspected as much, and Aina guessed it correctly," Rei said. "Aina-dono…" Basil looked over at her, and she gave a weak nod to confirmed she figured as much. "Squalo said he killed hundreds, there was a chance he could have met one with that said style," Rei continued. He slide a stare over at Tsuna, knowing he was the one who was terrified Yamamoto might not win. The teen had already returned his attention back to the screen, watching his friend in horror with knowing that Squalo fought one with a similar style. Aina looked back up at the screen, hoping that somehow there was a way for Yamamoto to win. There has to be a form that Squalo doesn't know in Shigure Souen. All she can do is stand here and watch, casting a prayer to whichever god or goddess listening that he wins. The tides of battle were beginning to shift, and Aina was going to be watching one of the many intense battles of the Ring Conflict.

Everyone outside was waiting for the next move; wondering who would move next. "Rei-san," Dino said drawing the swordsman twin's attention. "Do you think Yamamoto can win, particularly when Squalo knows how to crush this style," Dino inquired. Rei shifted his gaze towards the screen, before answering the Bucking Bronco's inquiry. "_Un_, but the chances are getting slimmer. Just because the person Squalo crushed in the past had the same style, that doesn't mean that something in the style had change when Yamamoto learned it." Tsuna glanced over at the statement, wondering what Rei meant. Something in the style change? Tsuna didn't understand what Rei was meaning; it was too complicated for him to grasp the implied meaning.

Varia sat not too far from Tsuna's group, and Xanxus' had his eyes closed. This appeared as if he knew this was a victory; signing off Yamamoto as the loser and he was now boss of Vongola. That's when Squalo told the tale of how he met the people who had the same style as Yamamoto. It painted a clear image, to Aina, that he was still positive of the matter that he completely crushed it by defeating those three swordsmen of the style. "Does that mean none of Yamamoto's attacks will work," worriedly inquired Tsuna. Aina glanced over at Tsuna, trying to keep her growing concern about this matter quiet. But she did see Xanxus sitting there as if Yamamoto was done for.

"I haven't heard that story," Yamamoto said, his head still down as he looked at the water below. This surprised Squalo, who was expecting him to accept his fate. "That guy," Gokudera said slowly. "The Shigure Souen I heard about," Yamamoto said as he stood up. He still held his wound, and he lifted his head so his gaze was straight at Squalo. "Was perfect and flawless, the strongest, and the invincible," Yamamoto finished. This shocked everyone outside in Tsuna's group, surprised he was still going to use Shigure Souen. Even Dino thought it was foolish. Rei didn't say anything, wanting to see the results that back up Yamamoto's belief. He believed in the teachings, believed his sword style was indeed invincible. Something had to make him believe such, and Rei wanted to see the forms that caused that belief to lay strongly in his heart.

"Voi! Are you an idiot," Squalo yelled, looking at Yamamoto like he was a mad man. "You don't know until you try," exclaimed Yamamoto. "I won't hold back anymore," stated Squalo excitedly. "Squalo is going to bare his fangs," stated Mammon. Rei grin sadistically and Ren slide a glance his brother's way. Those fangs of Squalo's; Rei wanted to see them and also wanted to sink his own fangs into him. Two blood thirst predators such as them probably shouldn't be within the same breathing space. Good thing it was Yamamoto in there; otherwise, Rei and Squalo may already be half dead if they were combating.

Squalo swiftly charged towards Yamamoto, who rushed him at the same time with both his hands gripping the hilt of his sword. Squalo swung his blade, releasing the bombs to explode at Yamamoto's feet as he ran about. He sliced a pillar to use the stone as projectiles to hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto fell down, his front hitting the water as Squalo swerved himself back around to continue his onslaught. "I won't stop once I start moving," he explained enthusiastically. He swung, but Yamamoto swung also, the diagonally slash barely missed lopping off Squalo's head if he wasn't dodging the attack by moving. Yamamoto's free hand grabbed the blade, as he prepared to deliver another _Early Summer Rain_. Squalo laughed, his blade blocking the attack, causing Yamamoto's arm to shake from the blocking.

That attack stunned Yamamoto, and that's when everyone started to notice he was acting funny. To avoid the next attack, Yamamoto hit his arm and jumped back. He barely missed the attack, and his sword was reverted back to a bamboo sword. That was when Mammon explained the attack when Tsuna couldn't understand what was going on. Dino must have known, but Mammon was the one who explained it to the group. Almost as if he was telling him that Yamamoto was now fish food; weaken to the point it was an easy kill. Yamamoto was hesitating, seeing Squalo was coming at his front. But he saw there was a bit of rubble down, making an excellent staircase up to the next level. He went for it, scaling it quickly and checked on his left arm with sigh in between his pants to catch his breath.

However, Squalo wasn't prepared to let his prey get away. The sound of what seems like something pecking at the concrete below him, Squalo sent a barrage of stabs to break the floor and drag Yamamoto back onto the same level. During this time, it appeared as if he successfully struck Yamamoto multiple times as Yamamoto fell into the waters below. Squalo standing on the next level looking satisfied. "Yamamoto…" Gokudera said slowly, then he glanced over at Aina quickly. If he knew one thing, Aina would without a doubt should be yelling for him.

Aina stood there, her clasped hands close to her chest as she looked at the screen. She wanted to yell to see if he would respond, but his words rang in her head. She had to believe he was going to be ok. "Boss," Levi said after explaining the attack to Tsuna's group. "Our win is assured now." Xanxus looked at him boredly with those red eyes of his, his right hand on his right cheek as he stared up at the screen. "Heh. No matter how many years pass, he never changes," Xanxus scoffed. He slide a glance over to Aina, then back at the screen. That was when Mammon spoke, speaking of his expectation of Squalo deemed what the Guardian of Rain was suppose to be. The requiem of rain that cleanses the battlefield and washes everything away.

"Brat! I'll now finish you off," Squalo announced, holding his blade horizontal to his chest. "Damn it," Yamamoto said as he pulled himself up. "If he found out I lost, the old man's sure get mad." Aina dropped her hands, her bangs hiding her face and Tsuna looked over at her worriedly. If Aina was to intervene, Yamamoto would be disqualified. She raised her hands up to her mouth, making her hands look like a cone and she took a deep breath. "Yamamoto-kun," Aina yelled like she would if she late meeting up with Tsuna and him in the morning. "You better not break your promise, or I'm so going to take that bat of yours and slam it against a rock," Aina threaten. Tsuna and Gokudera gawked at her, wondering why she was threatening Yamamoto when she should be trying to get him to get up.

Rei laughed, knowing what she was doing. So typical of his little sister; not breaking her promise to Yamamoto to appear not worried. "Oi kid," Rei called. He grinned at the screen, but he was certain Yamamoto can hear him. "If you lose to this lame shark, I'm gonna be pissed too. I wanted a spar with you, so don't you dare lose. Ya hear?" Squalo kept yelling at Yamamoto, thinking that he was still trying to use the eight forms. That was then when he revealed that the one he crushed used _Autumn Rain_, which stilled Yamamoto. This wasn't a form he's heard of, and that's when he understood his old man's words. There was still a way for him to beat Squalo.

Tsuna's group watched anxiously, wondering what Yamamoto was going to do next. "Voi! Kids," Squalo looked up at a camera placed in the room. "Just sit and watch the sword-brat's ugly end," Squalo commanded. "I'm not a kid you slow minded shark," Rei shouted back. "Voi! Shut up or I'll slice you up next," Squalo yelled at him. Evidently Rei and Squalo would never get along, Rei appears to just enjoy enraging the shark because he knew how to tweak the correct nerve. Tsuna and Gokudera were put on edge, but Tsuna relaxed slightly in wonder as Yamamoto stood up.

Squalo laughed, "just stay asleep! I'll fillet you where you lay!"

"It won't end that way," Yamamoto said, turning around to look at Squalo. "Shigure Souen is perfect and flawless." Aina stared in wonder, trying to figure out what Yamamoto was thinking. Shigure Souen had been crushed; meaning it couldn't be by what Squalo was implying. Was there something Yamamoto figured out in the fight that made continue to hold that belief? Squalo stared down at him, disbelief on his features as he continued to say those words. Bel considered him stubborn; Rei considered it his fighting spirit and belief in the way of Shigure Souen.

Even when Varia lay in their reasoning, only spurring the concern of Tsuna and Gokudera. It was true he couldn't stand, and was in terrible condition. Rei saw it as both a bad situation as well as a good one. Rei can hold his explanation as to why Yamamoto still said such. He wasn't a fool to see the confidence in Yamamoto's eyes. He was shaken before when Squalo deflected his attacks, but now he was back on firm beliefs of his sword style. _Autumn Rain_; being told the name of the last attack Squalo crushed must have been the clue to his father's words to make him believe it once more. _You found the flawlessness your father spoke of_, Rei mused in his mind. _Now let him get a taste of the form in Shigure Souen style that he doesn't know._

"Trash," exclaimed Squalo as he looked down at Yamamoto. "I'll start by cutting off that back-talking mouth!" Squalo raised his blade; swinging it multiple times to send those explosives straight at Yamamoto. Yamamoto ran through them, not being hit by them at all as he ran. His mind drifted briefly back to his father's words beforehand; the source of why he was so confident in this next attack. It was the one attack that felt easy for him to use, and it was also the same for his father when he mentioned it. _They say the rain was fierce, and it felt as if you were being stabbed, _his father's words rang in his mind.

Rushing up a fallen pillar, Yamamoto made it to the second level and was positioned behind Squalo. "Here I come," Yamamoto said. "What did you come to do," inquired Squalo over his shoulder. Yamamoto got into the next stance, making Squalo think it was _Autumn Rain_ as they both charged forth at one another. _Shigure Souen, the eighth offensive form…_ Yamamoto thought as he surged forwards, his blade transforming once more. _Shinotsukuame_; _Pelting Rain._ The quick strikes at Squalo's abdomen, crossing and slicing multiple times sent the Varia Rain Guardian over Yamamoto in pure shock. He landed in the water, and Xanxus looked up at the screen in surprise. Once the strike was done, Yamamoto's sword returned to being a bamboo blade

Yamamoto laughed, "I thought so." Squalo struggled to get up, and was furious at how he was struck. "You bastard! You can use a style other than Shigure Souen," he angrily inquired. Yamamoto turned slightly to respond to that, "nope. That was also Shigure Souen." This caught off guard, making him look at Yamamoto. "The eighth form, _Pelting Rain_, was developed by my old man," explained Yamamoto. Tsuna looked at the screen shocked. "Yamamoto's dad developed it?" Tsuna asked, and Reborn elaborated as to why. Rei glanced over when Tsuna was confused on the change part.

"That's because _Autumn Rain_ wasn't passed down to Yamamoto," Rei explained. "Each style of sword has their own rules, Shigure Souen is no different. Without a doubt, Yamamoto's old man developed it after he left the apprenticeship with his master. The man whom was defeated by Squalo, and those two students with that man is more than likely the other student with Yamamoto's father when he learned the style. A branched effect, if one must say; two students passing along their own form along with the ones they learned." Tsuna looked up at him, finding his explanation a little vague; however, Reborn filled in the rest by continuing where Rei left off and explained the history of the style.

Squalo got up, praising Yamamoto for doing so well; however, he was still angry with Yamamoto for using the back of the sword on him. "That idiot… He's still too soft," gritted Gokudera angrily. Aina looked over at Gokudera, then to Tsuna while he stared at it. Returning her gaze to the screen, she watched as Yamamoto give away that the other forms were exactly the same as Squalo knew. This made Dino gawk at his stupid honesty, Aina just smiled a little at this. She didn't believe he had a death wish; Yamamoto will always be himself in battle.

"As expected. It's gotta be this way, time to give it a try," Yamamoto said. Yamamoto raised the bamboo sword up. "Shigure Souen, the ninth form," Yamamoto said, surprising everyone. "That means…" Basil said, and that's when Reborn replied. "Yamamoto intends to unleash his new form." Aina clasp her hands together, dreading that the next strike may be the one to call the match. "Yamamoto-kun," Aina whispered, unable to say anything else. "I see," Dino said. "A style that continuously tries to surpass itself… If he can pull it off, Shigure Souen would indeed be perfect and flawless, strongest, and invincible." Dino wondered if Yamamoto can pulled it off.

Rei blinked at the stance, wondering what in the world it was. It looked to him like a baseball stance, not one that belonged to a swordsman. "What is that kid thinking," muttered Rei. This made Reborn glance his way as Squalo commented on his messed up form. And when he brought up the baseball, that's when Yamamoto told him what he was good at was baseball. Rei frowned, wondering how baseball and swordsmanship had anything to do with one another; he'll give Yamamoto the benefit of the doubt for now until he saw this form.

This begins the final strike of the match. If Yamamoto couldn't transform the sword; he had no right to succeed the style. Squalo charged, swinging madly in front of him as the water itself began to part in his path. Yamamoto swiftly tossed up a pillar of water, the diagonal right slice brought the pillar into the path of Squalo as Yamamoto disappeared. He moved from Squalo's intended path, and Squalo turned to come back and charge once more at him. He blocked Squalo's attacks, barely catching himself as he rushed off elsewhere. Squalo followed, and that's when he turned behind himself to see Yamamoto posed to strike him from the leap.

Squalo had no weakness, his arm popping out and bending backwards. A mechanical arm meant for his use alone; creating no blind spots that his sword cannot reach. The action caused the sword to stab Yamamoto, or what appeared to be Yamamoto. It was a shadow in the water, as the tidal wave slammed over Squalo and he realized his mistake. That's when Yamamoto came from the side, using the back of the sword to strike at the back of Squalo's head. _Utsushiame_; _Duplicate Rain_ was the ninth form of Shigure Souen, and it was made by Yamamoto while he trained. Squalo fell, shocked at how he was defeated by this brat. As he fell, Yamamoto used his sword to grab the ring and caught it with his hand.

Reborn went into a more in depth explanation, and Rei grinned. "I'd like a match with him," he said softly. Ren sighed, pinching his brother's nose. "Kendo swords only and no killing," Ren stated, glaring at his brother. "Kill him, and _imouto_ will never forgive you." Rei tugged his nose free, pouting at Ren's statement. It wasn't fair he used Aina on him, but he knew it was the truth. Returning their attention to the screen, they saw that Yamamoto was catching his breath. "I won," Yamamoto said, panting as he lifted the completed Rain ring.

Levi turned to Xanxus, who was blankly staring at the screen. He recalled the promise Squalo made to him; along with the other promise he made afterwards. _This secret is safe between you and me, Mr. Heir,_ the younger Squalo swore. "Squalo," Xanxus murmured looking at the defeated Rain guardian. That's when he started to laugh. "Look at that! He lost! Trash," laughed Xanxus. Aina turned her head his way, not understanding why he was cruelly laughing at his defeated guardian. He shouldn't be like that; Squalo tried very hard fighting for him. "I'm done with you," Xanxus said, raising his hand.

Members of Varia started to volunteer to take care of Squalo. "Don't you dare," Aina said walking over to them. "He may have lost, but that gives you all no right to kill him! Just one lost doesn't merit death! We all learn from our mistakes, so can't you just let him live and improve," Aina demanded. Xanxus slide his red gaze over to Aina. There was anger shimmering in her eyes; angry with him for even thinking of killing one of his men. That soft, caring side was something he loathed; however, it also made her temper an easy guess on how to make her mad.

A Cervello jumped down, telling Varia that it was too dangerous for any of them to enter the battle area. The ferocious sea animal had been released because the water level reached the designated point. It was revealed to be a shark. Yamamoto was concerned about Squalo, but the Cervello in the area stated they cannot guarantee his life for he lost the match. "Squalo," Aina yelled. She was scared he'd get eaten; a horrible way to die. She turned a furious eye to Xanxus, "how can you just agree to this? He's giving his life in service of being your guardian. Don't you care about anyone?"

Xanxus eye twitched at that last comment; it angered him to hear her say that. "Listen here, trash," Xanxus said coldly. "Who I care for is none of your concern. He is useless now; Varia kills the weak and useless, so get use to it." Aina balled her fist up, her body tensing up as she wished she could go over there and smack that smug look off his face. "Aina," Ren called. She turned around, looking at him as he nodded towards the screen. She returned her gaze that way, seeing Yamamoto attempt to save Squalo. Although others thought it was foolish, Aina thought he was being considerate.

The shark knocked the pillar from underneath Yamamoto and Squalo, and that's when Squalo stated he didn't want his help. He didn't want Yamamoto to taint his swordsman's pride. "That pride is gonna get him killed," grimly remarked Rei. Even though Yamamoto objected to such, Squalo wasn't having any of it. He kicked Yamamoto away onto some rock away from the shark, and unevenly he stood on his feet. _Aina,_ Squalo thought, knowing that she was trying to get him to run. Such a worry wart like in the past, calling him her big brother out of ignorance and naivety. _I guess I can't keep my promise to you either, even though you've forgotten it. Such a stupid, shitty promise that I honored until now… _Squalo thought, knowing he'd honor not dying until her wedding day. Shame he can't see her happily married in the future now.

Giving his last regards on his prideful character, the shark jumped up, and it looked like shark ate him in one bite. "Squalo," Aina called, even though she knew it was no use. He was gone; just like how Lussuria was gone.

Although everyone was still stunned by Squalo's death, the Cervellos decided to announce the next match. It was Mist; meaning Mammon and Tsuna's Mist guardian were next up for the battle. Tsuna freaked out, wondering where the mist guardian was. Reborn was calm as every, and the shadowed figure behind the mist chuckled. Now it was their turn to shine; Tsuna better prepare for their arrival. Aina had brushed the edge of her kimono over her eyes, trying to not cry tears of frustration with this whole situation. "Don't cry princess over that trash," snickered Bel.

Aina glared over at him, hating how he always referred to her as princess. It was either princess or delicate flower she hears when referred to her; something that stated she was weak, fragile, and needed protection. "Keep calling me princess, and I'll steal your girly tiara freaky fetish prince," flatly remarked Aina. Bel flinched, getting angry at her comment. The rest of Varia aside from Xanxus glanced her way, finding her comment interesting. "Oh? Does the bitch want to dance to the requiem of my knives?" He snickered, pulling out a knife to emphasized he was serious.

Ren stepped in between her and Bel, the dangerous glare his green eyes were giving behind the frames of his glasses made the assassin look at him. "Touch my _imouto_, and I'll deal with you myself," warned Ren. He flexed his hand, show only Bel that he also had a knife in hand. "This panther hasn't had his claws in someone in a long while." Aina blinked, and then she stared at her cousin because of his demeanor. "Ren Shinamoto, no," one of the Cervellos said as she corrected herself. "Or rather should I call you Phoenix of the _Shishin _Gang, and Rei Shinamoto, Turtle of the _Shishin _Gang." Ren snorted, finding it funny how she used the old names they had in the gang. Truth was that those names use to create fear in people; however, that was quite some time ago.

"We don't go by those four names anymore. Turtle, Tiger, Phoenix, Dragon; we all changed it to suit our tastes more. Chinese mythology is a wonderful thing. However, I prefer my name now for I shall not go back to the title of that anymore," stated Ren. "Please do not get into the fight with Varia's guardians," the Cervello warned. Ren snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then tell these women to behave themselves. Honestly, getting all riled up because she insulted the _princess_ over there," flatly said Ren. Gokudera flinched, feeling bad as Bel looked more pissed because he was still getting insulted. What was worst was that Ren called him a princess, and that was probably a demotion in Bel's twisted mind.

"Bastard," Bel said, bringing out more knives. Aina tugged on Ren's sleeve, causing him to look behind him. "Ren-nii, I know you're being your big brother self. However," she said looking up at him, "it's not needed. I can take care of myself." Ren stared; Tsuna and Gokudera both thought he wouldn't move. Even Ryohei thought he'd stay there to protect her. But to their surprise, Ren gave one look back over to Bel and went back to stand with his twin. There wasn't words needed with him; he understood completely why she said such. Aina wasn't defenseless when she was being trained to fight. If she can't handle it, _then_ Ren will step in to intervene to protect her.

She smiled at him, then turned back to look at Bel. "Unless you want to hand Gokudera-kun your ring, I have no trouble fighting you," Aina said. It was an added insult; particularly when Bel worked hard for the ring. He wasn't going to be handing it over, and not just to fight her. "One day," he muttered, putting his knives away. "One day, I'll get you," he snickered. Aina snorted, using her body to hide from the rest behind her that she was flicking him off. That just irritated him more, and he was tempted to just kill her. "Trash," Xanxus snapped at Bel. Bel halted himself, knowing Xanxus was telling him to stop.

He did so, smirking at Aina. He was already promising on killing her, or at the least humiliate her if he couldn't kill her. Varia left and the Cervellos left; thus ending the fourth Battle conflict match. Tsuna and the group went home to prepare for tomorrow's match. An unexpected visitor along with answering a few things about the past.

_~The next morning~_

Aina woke up early to go out shopping; she had a note left in her house by Reborn stating that he'd like her to swing by a certain spot near the mountains. Basil will escort her up to where Tsuna is training and the next step in her training will also start. Aina sighed as she walked the shopping district, a shopping bag slung over her shoulder as she went towards a clothing store. From what she got out of that note meant Reborn wanted her to actually start combat training. Although her going against Tsuna seemed a bit weird; she wasn't on the same level as him. And even training Basil made her feel bad for him, she was considerably horrible at combat. Even with all this self doubt in her fighting abilities and beating herself up, Aina did know one thing. If she trains hard then she will become stronger, and that's something she wants.

She gripped the strap of the bag, her thoughts drifting back to Lambo. She saw Tsuna's mother while she was here. Haru and Kyoko swapped taking care of him today as well. Nana Sawada asked where Aina was, and she explained she been spending majority of the time taking dance lessons. She also told her that when Lambo was better, she'd do a dance for him and everyone else. She seemed excited for the up coming event; Aina felt a little bad for lying that she also was with the boys when they were fighting. Aina shook the thoughts away, walking down the streets to find a store with something she could wear for training. She hates wearing sweatpants, and only wears them on rare occasions.

"Excuse me," a voice called, "can you help me?" Aina turned around, suspecting that they might be talking to her. Standing there, dressed in Kokuyo Junior High uniform, was a girl around her age. The girl looked quite friendly, her hip black length hair pulled into a high ponytail as she folded her hands together. "Uh, sure," Aina said uneasily. Considering the past issues with Kokuyo Junior High, Aina was a bit skeptical that there were any good students there. Then again, Mukuro and his gang made that blemish in her mind.

The girl smiled, holding what looked like a very bad drawn map. "I was looking for Namimori Middle School. A friend of mine wanted me to be there, and I flat out said I wasn't. Pointless things that don't involve me are pointless." The girl was still smiling, and Aina didn't know what to say to her. She wanted to know where the school was, yet isn't going? Either the girl wanted to know just in case she did go, or this friend knows that she'd come even if she's pretending to not be interested. To be honest, Aina wasn't certain where this girl came from or who this friend was.

But considering she wasn't one to turn people in need down, she wrote down a much better map. "Um, not to sound too nosy," Aina said as she wrote the map down. "What does your friend want you to come to the school for?" The girl frowned, her violet hued eyes looking at her with much confusion. "Some match, didn't really go into details. Again, I find it pointless since he's just doing it so he can have his ego stroked that I came. As if," the girl huffed. Aina paused in her doodling, glancing up at the girl. From what she can conclude from what was said; this girl possibly knew the mist guardian.

After finishing it, Aina decided it might be nice to say what was on her mind. "I know it's your choice, but I think it would be nice if you did come," the auburn hair teen said. The girl gave her an annoyed look, wondering why she said such. "Well, you see, I think he'd only have an ego for you being there because he's happy you're there supporting him. If he's your friend, you should support him no matter how pointless the thing he wants you to go is. It shows you care, even if you yourself don't see the point behind it." Aina said, seeing that the girl was deep in thought at what she said. "Oh, _gomennasai_, I probably said a bit too much."

The girl glanced down at the map, then looked at Aina. "You're Aina Shinamoto, aren't you," the girl inquired. Aina blinked, wondering just why or how she knew her name. "Yes, I am. Why?" Aina was suspecting that the girl would answer, but she turned around with her hands behind her back. "Nothing, I might just go tonight," and with that the girl walked away. That just confused her because how the girl was acting was just peculiar; out of the ordinary since most wouldn't act that way.

Aina sighed, a little bemused look on her face as she tried to figure out just what happened. Shaking her head, she went back to her shopping. She needed a few more jeans, possibly cargo pants, tennis shoes, and maybe some boots. She had enough yen to purchase it, and she didn't have to worry about her mother being suspicious about her spending the money on worthless things. So she'll spend some money, get back home and change before heading to that spot this afternoon. Anticipating what Reborn wanted her to be there for was on her mind the most as she shopped. She only looked for clothes could be useful in combat because she can always go out another day to buy clothes to look cute.

Can't look cute and combat at the same time, in her opinion.

_~On the Mountain that Tsuna trains at~_

Aina walked up the mountain path, seeing Tsuna standing there in what Reborn said was training. "Reborn-san, Colonnello-chan," Aina greeted. The two Arcobalenos looked her way, Reborn standing up as he sees her there. She dressed in brown colored jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, a black jacket, and whit tennis shoes. She wasn't exactly trying to match anything, but she figured that she might as well dressed to prepare for dirt getting on her. "Ah, Aina," Reborn said walking over to her. Tsuna was just holding his hands out, waiting for just the right moment to do Zero Point Breakthrough.

Aina squatted down to look at Reborn, and then he tossed something her way. She caught it, a surprised look on her face when she saw that they were fingerless gloves. A little bit metallic on the palms, and she took a guess that the material was similar to Tsuna's gloves. "Giannini made those for you. They're just like Tsuna's, but your hands can handle the flames. This will make things more easier when you train since you know how Tsuna fights." Aina blinked, glancing her green irises up at Reborn in wonder before she recalled the title he gave her. With this, she was definitely like Tsuna's shadow right now. Slipping the gloves on, she flexed her fingers a bit as she expected them herself.

Not that it was a terrible thing to be his shadow, she was just expecting to learn a different fighting style. "So this is the student, hey," Colonnello said looking at Aina. The auburn hair girl glanced down at the other baby hitman, wondering what he meant. "Yea. Aina is going to be training on her fighting now since she's in much better shape than when she started out. Given there is only a few more days left, I'm sure two days of fight training will do her good." Reborn said smugly, causing Aina to stare dumbfounded at him.

Two days to learn fighting? What did he expect her to do? Bash someone's face in?

Aina sighed before Basil gripped her shoulder. "Aina-dono, I was asked to help you train. Please come with me so we don't disturb Tsuna-dono," Basil said with a smile. Aina glanced over at Tsuna, then turned to Basil with a nod. Tsuna looked like he was really concentrating on timing his Zero Point Breakthrough, and she really wouldn't want her training to disrupt his. "Mn, let's go Basil-kun," Aina said following him to a secluded place for them to train. When they found a spot, he told her that he'll go easy on her since it is her first time fighting.

"Aina-dono," Basil said before they started their practice. "Why didn't you ask Hibari-dono to train you? I'm sure he'd be more than glad to." Aina had a sweat drop from behind her head, and she really wished he didn't ask her that now. She sighed, knowing the real reason why she didn't ask. If Hibari was so against her seeing him fight, she doubted he'd be so happy to hear her ask him to train her. That and he won't be easy on her, even if they were dating. She doesn't want to train with him only so she wouldn't avoid him because of the training. "I don't want us to be awkward if we did train. Besides, Hibari doesn't like me being in a fight anyways. So him training me probably wouldn't go as effective training."

Basil thought on what she said, and was going to inquire more before he notice the sadden look in her eyes. She still hasn't talked with Hibari about this, and she probably was dreading the discussion to begin with. Even if Hibari knows from Dino, Aina has to be the one to tell him. She straighten up, smiling over at Basil and did a straight jab in the empty air before her. "Alright, let's start training," she said enthusiastically. Aina will talk to her boyfriend soon, she just wanted to get her training in first. He went and did his own training without talking to her for so long; she can do the same. Besides the matter, it's not like she wants to be stronger than him. Aina wants to get stronger for those she loves and care for, meaning if he was injured like that time with Mukuro she can fight. No longer will she be useless on the battlefield; she will join in to protect what's precious to them all.

Even Hibari can understand that. If not, the carnivore better watch out for his pillow got some bite.

_~Later in the day as the time for the match draws near~_

Tsuna and Reborn weren't to be found, and they went somewhere before Aina and Basil finished their training. Aina sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as the two alone descended down the mountain path. "Aina-dono's technique is getting better. Within time, thou shouldth be able to match Tsuna-dono's moves," Basil praised. Aina laughed nervously, wondering if that was true. With the dance training still underway, Aina now was taking the combat like it was one big dance but dealt with damage as well. Elegant hits with her fist and legs choreographed to dazzle her opponents.

"Tonight is the mist match right, Basil-kun," Aina inquired. A little Band-aid on her chin did distract him briefly before he decided to answer her. "Indeed, Aina-dono. Although, thy doesnth know who is thou Guardian of Mist." Aina gave a little frown pondered on who it could be as Basil walked beside her. "Oh! I forgot that girl might be coming to the match," Aina squeaked. She told him about the girl she met, not bothered that he laughed at how she was thinking it was odd.

"Thou thinks she knowth the Mist guardian," Basil inquired. Aina nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she recalled the girl was acting weird. "I think so. She mentioned coming to the match because of the friend. Wouldn't that mean that maybe the mist guardian asked her to come for him?" Basil nodded, finding it intriguing that Aina concluded such. "Although," Aina said looking like she disappointed. "If Tsuna-kun was here, he'd doubt what I said. I mean, sure it's a wild card guess, but it's a close one that maybe they come from the same school Mukuro came from." Basil took her words in, staying quite while she talked. He wasn't one to shoot her words down; he found her words knowledgeable and also aided in him trying to conclude who it could be as well.

"Ah, Ai-Ai, I found you," a male's voice came from in front of them. The teens looked in front of them, a Chinese man dressed in a white silk martial art uniform. The white foot wear of his didn't appear to have dirt on it, and the air about him seemed friendly enough. He bowed respectively to the group before him, the long braid of black hair falling over his shoulder as he straighten up to show kind brown eyes. "I am Ju-long Zhong, call me Ju or Ju-long. I came to escort Ai-Ai to the matches this eve," the man said with a smile.

"Ju-long," Basil said stepping in front of Aina in case he was to harm her. "State thou purpose of this. Who thou work for?" Basil demands made the man chuckle, finding Basil protecting manner cute. "Ah, forgive misunderstandings young one. Ren and Rei sent me here in their place. I would never hurt Ai-Ai for she is a precious sister of a friend," explained Ju-long. Aina blinked, figuring out just why he said that. The twins consider her a precious sister, and he knew both Ren and Rei as well. Although Aina had very little memories of someone like him, she tried to think of who it might be. Ren-ni and Rei-ni rarely brought friends over, so he had to be apart of that group the Cervellos mentioned the other night.

"You're part of the _Shishin_, aren't you Ju-long?" Aina said, certain he was part of the gang both her cousins were in the past. It would only make sense if he knew the twins, and gave her a pet name. Even with the faint memory of someone wearing similar clothes fluttered faintly in her mind; however, that didn't mean it was the man in front of her that she recalled. Ju-long smiled at her, finding that her conclusion wasn't even a bit off. It was true, he was the third heavenly king of the _Shishin_. "You deduction is correct, Ai-Ai. I was called Tiger of _Shishin_, but I haven't been called that name in long time as Ren and Rei have. _Shishin_ has been disbanded for years since Dragon's death." Ju-long explained, looking at the two before him.

A sadden expression on his face as he thought of Dragon, the leader of the group passing. The death stuck the group hard, and the others thought it was best to disband because after the death they became unable to keep up. They couldn't keep up with their activities; not without recalling the ghost of their past laughing beside them and haunting them. "Shall we get going," Ju-long asked looking at the two. They agreed to allow him to come along. Along the way, he explained why Ren and Rei weren't here. They had work to do, and were pulling overtime because of incompetent co-workers.

Whilst they made their way to the gym, Varia was having their own conference.

_~Varia Base in Namimori~_

Within the room Varia occupied, Mammon was doing thoughtography to see whom his opponent was. Only getting C.D as his only clue as to who. That wasn't much considering he didn't know why he was getting so much interference. "Bel," Mammon said, sensing the prince behind him. "I thought I hide myself well enough," the fallen prince commented as he hobbled over with his crutch. Mammon was still silent, not daring to take his eyes off the paper as he thought about something. "You should leave that girl alone, or you'll face the boss' wrath," Mammon commented.

Bel glanced over at him, not understanding why he would. "Tch, he doesn't care if the bitch dies," Bel stated. Mammon turned towards him, knowing that Bel didn't know that the boss' mood has been getting fouler and fouler ever since last night. Muttering to himself about he does care for one, before pouring himself a glass to nurse and shutting himself up. "Aina is something to him, but I'm not sure. He's always been odd around her. Now and even in the past," Mammon stated. Bel frowned at that statement, wondering the exact thing the mist guardian was wondering.

What was she to Xanxus?

Mammon started to leave, but Bel caught him. "Didn't Squalo do the same being around her a lot? Almost like those two are both connect to the traitor." Mammon halted himself at the statement since it was true. Mammon only caught Squalo and Xanxus with Aina once all those years back. Before the incident, and before she grew up to be involved with Tsunayoshi in this fight. Squalo and Xanxus have something to do with Aina; she was some big secret the boss and the second-in-command kept all to themselves.

"Just don't go fighting her. Without a doubt, she'd beat you easily because the blood she carries in her." Mammon said, confusing the fallen prince on what he said. "What's that suppose to mean," Bel inquired. Mammon turned to him, looking at the Storm guardian as if he should know better than to ask. "You'll have to pay me money if you want to know more about the girl," Mammon said flying off. Bel glared at the infant, wanting to kill the little bastard for teasing him. What does Aina's blood have anything to deal with her abilities? That made little sense to Bel, but Mammon knew the answer clearly.

He wasn't stupid like Bel. Mammon connected the dots and figured out several possible reasons why. So he entered the building to ask permission to use that special power. If the other one was just as special as he was, he'd going to need it. Tonight he was going to put on a show; a show Aina shall not forget.

_~At the gymnasium in Namimori Middle School~_

Basil, Aina and Ju-long arrived at the gym in time, and Aina spotted Tsuna as he woke up. He was talking with the rest of the group, which made Aina smile for she was glad he was there. And across the room, Varia was awaiting and Mammon was standing there waiting for the guardian on their side. "She's here," Bel whispered, causing Levi to glance at him. Bel seemed to still be irritated at her, but Levi was concerned about the boss. Glancing over at Xanxus, Levi saw that he was still the same. Sitting in his chair, boredly staring in front of him in hopes they can get this done and over with. He looked back towards the other side to see someone else enter.

"Oh my," the voice said causing Aina to turn around. She gawked at the girl coming in, still wearing the Kokuyo Junior High uniform, and walking her way. "Aina-chan looks so cute covered in dirt," the girl squeaked in glee, hugging Aina. "Hold on a second," Aina said trying to wiggle out of the tight hug. The girl turned her dark head towards Varia to see that Levi was indeed disturbed by her hugging the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing the lightning guardian to become inwardly outraged. "Aina, who is this," Yamamoto asked, his eye bandaged thanks to Romario.

"Oh, my, I forgot to introduce myself," the black haired teen exclaimed. "Well, if it isn't Toshie Yamasaki," sneered a voice from the door. Everyone from Tsuna's group turn their heads as Toshie irritably replied back. "Oh, well look at the flea bag and the emotionless yo-yo boy came. Chikusa, why don't you get rid of Ken? He's so lame." Gokudera pulled out his bombs, but could tell instantly that she was very familiar with the two. "You're on their side aren't you! Why are they here," he yelled.

Toshie slide a peeved stare his way. "Eh, bomb-_baka_? I came here because of Aina-chan was so nice to give me directions. Unlike some stupid mutt you can't draw worth shit," Toshie said tossing the insult at Ken. "You want to fight bitch! I'll rip you to shreds with my Leo channel," testily snapped Ken. "Ken," Chikusa said softly. It was the only thing to make Ken back off. "Wait if they are here," Tsuna said slowly, causing Aina to glance over at him. If they were here, that would mean the mist guardian was…

"That means, Rokudo Mukuro is the mist guardian," Tsuna exclaimed, looking over at the two at the door. They appeared fidgety, almost as if they didn't want to decline or state it was true. A familiar "kufufu" came behind Ken and Chikusa, a jacket was tossed as a voice said. "_Lo nego. Il mio nome e' Chrome,_" said the girl. The short purple pineapple hair looked similar to Mukuro, as well as the eye patch on that left eye while the other was a purple eye. But everything else pointed that it was a girl, not Mukuro who was a male. "_Chrome Dokuro_," Chrome reconfirmed holding a similar trident weapon like Mukuro.

"Extremely weird name," uttered Ryohei, not certain of who she was. Gokudera seemed to be on the defensive, moving in front of Tsuna as to protect him. "Don't be fooled, that's Mukuro. That girl is possessed by him. That's the type of man he is," Gokudera exclaimed. "Gokudera-kun, wait," Aina said to calm him. He looked over at Chrome. "That has to be Mukuro, I know it," Gokudera kept going on. "But I don't think she's Mukuro," Tsuna said. Gokudera gawked at the tenth, wondering why he said such.

"It looks like you don't believe me," Chrome said sadly. Gokudera started spewing out his reasons, the resemblance of Mukuro was evident. However, Tsuna couldn't believe she was Mukuro. Nor did Aina at that matter. The girl didn't give that creepy feeling like Toshie and Mukuro. If she was casting doubts of who was possessed by Mukuro, Aina would bet Toshie first before Chrome. Aina walked over and bonked Gokudera. "That's far too overboard Gokudera. Give the girl the benefit of the doubt that she is herself or you'll be the first person I test my fighting skills on," Aina threaten. Chrome blinked and Gokudera (along with most of the boys) gawked at Aina's threat.

Of course Varia heard that threat, Bel smirking at her words. Mammon just stared at Aina, the stern stare that didn't falter made him think she was indeed determine to carry the threat. To see her testing out her new combative skills on a comrade; without a doubt she was Varia material. "Shenshenshen. I'd like to see that," Bel snickered in glee. "Tch," Xanxus muttered, sliding his gaze away from her. Chrome walked forward, holding the trident close to her chest. "You spoke for me, thank you, boss," Chrome said. She kissed Tsuna's cheek, shocking Gokudera, Ken, and making Tsuna blushed. Of course Gokudera freaked out, even if it was a simple greeting he flipped out.

"Chrome," Toshie sang to the other girl. Chrome turned towards her, blinking at the black haired girl. "Oh, Toshie, hello," Chrome greeted. "Aina-chan helped me get here. She's so nice, and I'm sure you'd like her too." Chrome glanced over at Aina, recalling that she too defended her when Gokudera thought she was Mukuro. "Thank you, Shadow Rose, for defending me," Chrome said coming over to do the exact thing she did to Tsuna. Gokudera gawked as she kissed Aina's cheek, and Aina kissed Chrome's cheek back instinctively to return the greeting. "Mn, no worries," Aina said with a smile.

An Italian greeting was something she was familiar with since she's done it so many times. "Ah, Chrome will definitely win," Toshie said confidently. Which only irritated Mammon since she sounded like she dismissed him. The girl had no idea what he was. "I was expecting an old man from the mountains," Bel commented now that he can keep his attention on Chrome. "How voluptuous," whispered Levi. "Eh, isn't Aina the same," teased Bel. Levi had a deeper blush on his face as he glared at Bel. "Shush you," he heatedly said. Certainly he would notice Aina was developing decent size breasts and her hips were becoming curvy in a feminine way. She was becoming a woman; any man would notice that.

"Should we let her join us," Ryohei asked uneasily. Aina thought that since Chrome is the mist guardian that this was her battle. "No way, we don't even know where the hell she popped up from." Testily snapped Gokudera, and this caused Ken and Chikusa to tense up. "Wanna go at it," Ken challenge as Chikusa grasped his yo-yo. "Ken, Chikusa. Calm down, this isn't something for you to decide," Chrome chided softly. She turned towards Tsuna, a sad little look in her eyes. "Boss, is it because I am unworthy of being your mist guardian?" Tsuna looked at her shocked, not really certain of what to say.

Aina walked over and slapped her hand over Gokudera's mouth. "Shush," she muttered, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. He took the hint, knowing that she was preventing him embarrassing himself in front of Tsuna. He even noticed Chrome called her Shadow Rose; the title Reborn gave Aina to fit in the family. "I wish to battle as the guardian of mist, but," Chrome paused briefly. "But if boss won't allow it, no matter what, I will abide by his decision." Chrome said, making Tsuna even more nervous because he was stuck in a spot. Something he voiced directly what he was thinking.

Reborn, who was on Yamamoto's shoulder, was the one to state the obvious. "However, besides Chrome, there are no others that can battle as the guardian of mist." With that being said, Tsuna started to think as Gokudera removed Aina's hand to gawk at Reborn. Aina glanced over at Tsuna, seeing the teen deep in thought before he glance over at her. "Aina-san…" he said knowing what he was going to say. He'll leave Chrome to fighting, but he wanted Aina's opinion at the least. She winked one green eye at him, giving him a thumbs up. "Let's get the show on the road," Aina said, giggling afterwards.

Tsuna knew deep down she was agreeing with letting Chrome fight. Nodding, Tsuna looked over at Chrome and swallowed. "Then we'll leave the match to you," Tsuna said. Gokudera looked over at Tsuna, uncertain about the decision. "Are you sure about this, tenth," Gokudera inquired worriedly. "I don't really know how to put it, but… it seems like it wouldn't work if it wasn't her," Tsuna stated. Chrome gave a sigh of relief, and Toshie smiled over at her friend who thanked Tsuna for allowing her to battle. "Aina-san," Gokudera exclaimed at Ken teased him, looking to her in hopes she'd sway Tsuna.

Aina sighed, crossing her arms and leaning on one hip to look at Gokudera like he was asking the wrong girl. "Gokudera-kun, Chrome-san is the only one who's qualified to fight Varia's mist guardian. Tsuna-kun's dad wouldn't have picked her otherwise. Believe in her, even if she's friends with past enemies, and make amends for now because we are allies in these fights." Gokudera gawked at her last sentence, even Ken stared at her. Just hearing her say they were allies in these ring conflicts made his skin itch. "Annoying," Ken muttered, scratching his body a bit because to she was to him.

Just like that irritable kind Vongola Heir, Aina kindness made him itch.

"Cervellos," Ju-long said, drawing the attentions of everyone who didn't recognize the Chinese man. "This tiger shall not interfere. No need to warn me; Ren and Rei already told me such. I am just the bodyguard and escort of Aina, so do not fear interference from this one." Gokudera blinked, finding his way of phrasing more odd than Basil. "Ah, you're Ju-long Zhong of _Shishin_," Reborn remarked. This make the boys stare in awe at the calm looking man. "Indeed, young one, I am." Ju-long opened his eyes and those brown eyes were very kind. Although he uses nun chucks nowadays, none knew his true preferences. He only had three he preferred: Kwan Dao, three section wood wax staff, or a Ji.

Two of the three alternatives were bladed pole weaponry from China's history. Although the Ji was more a halberd than a moon crescent blade of a Kwan Dao, Ju-long still enjoyed swinging them around in practice. The nun chucks were to lull others into a sense of ease since he's clumsy with them; however, give him a Ji or a Kwan Dao and they will see the dangerous switch. A true warrior would emerge and that is how it was to be. "Very well," the Cervello on the right said. The Cervellos probably was the most informed about the _Shishin_'s past. Meaning they didn't have to warn him on not interfering even if he was at a big disadvantage in the battle. One who was considered a cloud in the Cervellos book could probably still take on one who is mist.

Colonnello came flying in since he was trying to figure out who the baby mist guardian of Varia was. As Ryohei was preparing for the circle huddle, Chrome flatly refused to do that as she headed towards the center of the gym. "I don't need that kind of thing," she said, "I'm going." As she headed to the center, the boys had their own opinion of why she didn't wish to participate in the huddle. Aina gave a nervous laugh, having a feeling Chrome didn't like group huddles like her carnivore boyfriend. Although, he didn't like crowds to begin with; huddling would make things worse for him.

The Cervellos began to explain the battle area; also enclosed both side's parties that wasn't in the fight in an inferred box to insure they didn't interfere. "_Maa_, this is gonna be fun," Toshie said standing closer to Ken and Chikusa. Aina stood beside her and felt like she was the person in the middle of the two groups with Ju-long. Once the explanations that anything in the gym could be used in the illusions of the mist guardians; the Cervellos called the battle was now in motion.

Chrome Dokuro verses Mammon; battle for the mist ring has begun.

Twirling the trident above her head, she slammed the hilt of the weapon into the ground to cause an explosion to erupt below her feet. Still standing on a broken piece, Chrome created high grade illusions since most of the people around them freaked at the floating debris. "You know this technique. Stupid Tsuna," Reborn remarked at Tsuna's freak out. Ju-long just kept his hand on Aina's shoulder, keeping her recalling that this was all an illusion. "So, a _jutsu_ user like me after all," Mammon as he jumped from one debris to the next.

"This is nothing but child's play," the Varia mist guardian stated. He jumped up so that he had a clear shot through the debris. "I can't make any money off this!" Tentacle like appendages shot straight towards Chrome, grabbing her face and she let of a scream. Because of what happened to Chrome, the debris illusion faded and Tsuna looked towards Chrome to see what Reborn was pointing out to him. Aina blinked, gasping when she saw Chrome being strangled by those tentacles and it made her concerned. Toshie just had a smirk on her face as if she knew better.

"Much too weak. You won't even make a good sideshow," Mammon commented. "Who are you talking to," Chrome's inquiring voice came from behind Mammon. Surprisingly the real Chrome was behind him and his tentacles were strangling nothing but the basket used to housed basketballs. "Over here…" The boys tried to figure out how it was possible that Chrome did that, Aina just couldn't help but quietly observe. She wasn't going to question what she; at least, not yet she wasn't since she didn't want to be completely believing all these illusions.

That was when Reborn explained that it was an illusion. This, of course, made Gokudera go back to spewing out that Chrome was Mukuro. "Aina-san," he turned his head towards her. He had to convince her as well as the tenth Chrome was Mukuro. If Aina had doubts Chrome was, Tsuna would believe in the possibilities. "We'll wait to see if the leaf on the pound is indeed itself and not a reflection," Aina said. Gokudera blinked, not quite getting what she meant. By waiting to see if Chrome (leaf) was herself, then they could tell she is indeed herself and not some puppet (reflection) of Mukuro.

Mammon praised Chrome's illusion, the tentacles retreating behind his cloak to reveal it was just toilet paper. Aina raised a brow at that. The baby used toilet paper to make those disgusting looking tentacles? Maybe burning the tentacles would make more sense in case she fought that little creeper. "Oh good. You're more or less a worthy opponent. Then, I can use _that_ until my heart's content," Mammon stated. He turned around, looking at Chrome. "Before those two stupidly gaping chibis." A chain dropped from under his cloak, and then he called towards his frog, "Let's go, Fantasma."

The frog started to break apart; the appearance crumbling before it lengthen and it bit it's own tail whilst it floated like a halo above Mammon's head. The markings on his cheeks lengthen as a pacifier that glowed indigo started to shine brightly. The two other Arcobalenos looked on, their pacifiers also glowing as they identified the baby before them. The one they thought was MIA: Arcobaleno Viper.

Colonnello explained to the group that he was the strongest Arcobaleno. Also to informed them that he had ESP among his illusionist powers; a psychic. It puzzled the other two how his pacifier didn't shine like theirs did, and he told them why was the chain was part of research. Viper stated he, unlike the other two from what he was implying by his tone, wanted to break the curse. Seemingly an ordinary illusionist cannot fight against Viper; however, Reborn stated that Chrome wasn't an ordinary illusionist.

"No matter who you are, I won't lose." Chrome said, gripping the staff portion of her trident as she charged forward. Swinging the weapon at Mammon, he dodged the attack effortlessly until a big snake constricted his body. Another illusion that scarily was familiar to Mukuro's skill path; state of a beast. Gokudera still try to convince Tsuna she was Mukuro. But Tsuna could tell that Chrome's will was still her own, and not Mukuro's. The snake coiled about it's prey before being blasted away, the indigo pacifier glowing brightly once more. "It's about time I unleash my own powers, too. Thereafter, your true identity can be exposed at my leisure," Viper commented.

Slamming the hilt of her trident down to the floor, Chrome's illusion this time was pillars of flames. The heat could be felt, and everyone was devoured by the illusion. Well most tricked; Xanxus just stared un-phased by what was going on about him. His eyes were on the battle, but even Levi couldn't swear they were _always_ on the battle at hand. Considering they were across the room from Tsuna's group, for all the lightning guardian of Varia could know, Xanxus could be glancing at Aina at times. But given how dynamic the battle was, he would suspect it would be mostly the battle he was watching. Viper floated up and was preparing for his own assault.

"Your illusions are indeed first class. If one believes even for an instant in the reality of those columns of fire, one would be roasted alive. Therefore," Viper said as his face disappeared from his hood. "Your weakness is also illusions!" A blast of icy wind blew from the hood, freezing the pillars of flame instantly. Viper went into a lecture on illusions, explaining more in depth about what would happen if someone believed another illusionist's illusions. Aina gasped, seeing the ice forming up Chrome's legs and she was tossed away.

Viper seemed proud of his Arcobaleno powers, and that's when he noted Chrome's trident. How she was holding it close to her; it must be important. Even with Chrome's exclamations to leave it alone, the trident was shattered, and that's when the other illusion shattered as well. The illusion put on Chrome. She coughed up blood, and fell backwards to the group to cause an shocked response from Tsuna's group. Her abdomen caved in; it looked like Chrome was on the verge of dying. Aina balled up her fist, knowing she wanted to rush over and try to get Chrome to a hospital. "Ku… sama…" Chrome whispered weakly.

Chrome was recalling her past; a past when she was constantly in a coma in the hospital because she lacked organs. This also was the time in her dreams she met him, Rokudo Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama… I want to help you…" she weakly said. Aina's heart jumped at those words, and she wrapped her arms about her waist. This feeling, without a doubt it was the same as it was in the past. Mist sprung around Chrome, and that's when Tsuna grabbed his head. "He's coming," Tsuna muttered over and over again. Aina slide a glance his way and knew what he meant. This definitely felt like him; the one Tsuna defeated before when he got his gloves.

"Who is coming," Yamamoto asked concerned. "Rokudo Mukuro is! Rokudo Mukuro is coming," Tsuna exclaimed. In the mist, pieces of a person's body was been shown. Then that all too familiar "kufufufu" laughter reached the teens ears. "The real battle gonna start," murmured Toshie, a grin forming her face. Viper cast a confused look seeing as that the voice was now a male's voice. Something slammed into the ground and sent a shockwave towards Viper. It knocked him back, causing the infant to fall on his back. "Kufufufu. You're showing-off quiet a bit, aren't you?" The voice inquired before the mist cleared to show one teen male kneeling down before casting a stare at Viper.

"For Mafia style," Mukuro Rokudo said. He stood, the mist swaying about him. "Mukuro, he's alive," Tsuna exclaimed while the others who didn't know him muttered in confusion. "It's been a while. I've come back from the other side of the cycle," Mukuro said as he turned his head Tsuna's way. "The other side of the cycle?" Aina didn't quite get what he meant by that. Toshie sighed, wrapping an arm around Aina's neck as she gave Mukuro a bored look. "Oh look, mister ego showed up. Had to let her push herself, ya twit."

Mukuro slide his mismatched eyes over to Toshie, seeing the dark haired girl draped over the auburn haired kitten he found amusing in the past. "Please don't drape your idiotic bad habits onto the kitten. I don't want the cute kitten who amused me in the past to be a stupid, trash talking baboon like yourself." Mukuro said, the insult seemingly not phasing Toshie. "At the least my trashy mouth can touch hers, unlike yours," Toshie retorted back. Aina's eyebrow twitched at their banter. They talked like they owned her; an irritating thing since only a few could get away with saying they own her.

"Oh ho? At the least she has something you don't. Being so flat makes you look like a boy; possibly why you like girls only since they have what you'll never have," Mukuro shot at her. Toshie blinked, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Stop being a pervert and get back into the battle," Toshie chided. Viper found the exchange a side attraction. That's when he started to say that Rokudo Mukuro attempted to escape Vendicare, but Mukuro said he was real. Was he real, or was he an illusion Chrome created? Could it be possible that Mukuro could create illusions from Vendicare?

Aina wasn't certain as Viper sent out a stronger blast of ice; a blizzard like illusion that made her wince and make her huddle closer to Ju-long for warmth. "I'm not so good-nature to let myself be fooled by an illusion created by an illusionist," Viper clarified. Mukuro said nothing; his body frozen solid made Aina gasp in worry. If Mukuro was the illusion surrounding Chrome, then she'd be hurt as well. "Well now, looks like you've been unmasked," Viper comminuted as a metal hammer like head protruded out of his hood. He charged forward, voicing the very concerns of Aina. If he hit Mukuro with that, then there was a chance Chrome would get hit too.

Just as Viper was about to make contact, something shot up in front of Mukuro to protect him. Vines constricted Viper, and lotus flowers began to bloom. "Just who is an illusion," Mukuro inquired as the ice turned to mist about him. "_Muguh_!" Viper was in a stupor. This sort of power. The pain he was feeling. How was it possible for an illusion to feel so real?

Even the other Arcobalenos believe that Viper has met his match.

When Reborn confirmed that the mist guardian was indeed Mukuro, it shocked Tsuna and Gokudera. When Reborn went more into details as to consider the two separate beings, he said something that made sense to Aina. Because Chrome was around, Mukuro exist. Without Mukuro, Chrome would disappear. Tsuna may have not got it, but Aina figured it had to deal with Chrome's abdomen before. Mukuro created the illusion she had something there; without him, Chrome would most likely die as well as Mukuro's chances to exist outside of Vendicare. It made some sense to her, and Reborn was giving her a stare that stated she shouldn't say anything about the matter. The baby hitman knows she wasn't as slow as the others, and Aina would figure it out with little hints.

Mukuro taunted Viper, telling the Arcobaleno that if he didn't start doing something then he'd wrap the match up right then and there. This irritated Viper, who broke the vines of the lotus and created multiple illusions of himself in the fight. When Mukuro used his hand-combat skill, Viper was outraged. Seemingly illusionist weren't allowed to do hand-to-hand combat. But he said the reason he hoards was because he'd keep on repeating in the cycle. Money was what seemed important to him. Just as he screamed his hoarding material, the room warped and the floor appear to be disappearing. Aina squeaked, shifting to keep her footing on a solid piece.

"Kitten," Mukuro said over his shoulder. Seemingly he gave up the princess pet name and chose that instead like he was imitating Hibari's pet name with her. "You're not afraid of heights are you? Cats always land on their feet. And you'll have someone down below to always catch you," Mukuro commented. Aina blinked, not getting what he meant until she looked down. An illusion of Hibari floating there with his arms out made Aina rub her eyes a few times before seeing it gone. She ought to slap Mukuro for that! But then again, it would appear he wasn't mocking her and was trying to steady her back into reality.

For what reason did he do that?

"Hang on Ai-Ai," Ju-long said. He wrapped his arms about her waist and held her. If he was still in reality, not phased by these illusions, then he could be the anchor to hold her there. Mukuro wasn't impress by Viper going all out. He twirled his trident, saying he wouldn't lose to Viper when it comes to greed. Just then, crisscross explosion of flame spires covered in lotus flower vines covered the arena. Everyone on Tsuna's side (Aside from the Arcobalenos and Ju-long) were affected by the corrupted illusion. Some sort of illusion poisoning was starting to seep into them.

Viper was baffled by how much power Mukuro had; however, he froze the spires again when Mukuro replied he gained all this power from hell. Just then, an image filter through Tsuna's mind. Seeing Mukuro in a tube; bound, chained, and hooked onto oxygen while suspended in water. More memories filtered through: Mukuro's sacrifice for Ken and Chikusa, and when his dad discussed Mukuro being Tsuna's guardian while in Chrome's body. "Mukuro," Tsuna said as Mukuro was trying to deflect the mass of Viper copies charging him. When he wasn't paying attention, that was when Viper covered him whole with his whole body like a black blanket. Fantasma encircled the black bubble that held Mukuro, and spikes appear around the edges of the snake as it snapped around the bubble for the death blow.

"Mukuro-sama," Ken called as everyone watched stunned at the action. Viper's voice was heard, "impossible!" Just as he said that, a pacifier the only hint that it was him, his illusion was exploded from the inside by lotus flower vines and Mukuro standing there victorious. "Decent into hell… then, return again," Mukuro stated. He held up the two rings in between his gloved hands, confirming he just has to make the ring whole to be considered the victor. "Not so fast," exclaimed Viper. He reformed himself from mist, looking exhausted from the battle.

But it was Mukuro who echoed Viper's words to Chrome. Fantasma wrapped around Viper's neck, choking the infant as Mukuro proved he ruled over this illusion realm. Viper was in his weaken state, meaning he was back to being Mammon. Shoving the pieces of the floorboard into Mammon's mouth; expanding the infant to the point of bursting. If only Mukuro wasn't Mammon's opponent, maybe he would have one. Mammon exploded, and Aina turned away when it happened. Such a cruel thing to do to an enemy, but Aina expected that much from Mukuro.

Unaware to most, Mammon had enough power to escape, a thin trail of mist proving the Varia Mist Guardian was retreating to safety for the time being. When he saw Aina flinching at his death, he recalled the time she was in Italy the few times he crossed her alone. _"I'll give you my money for your cause,"_ Mammon recalled Aina's younger self telling him in the past. She gave him her money, smiling at him when she gave him what little she had. A kind girl like her shouldn't be Varia material; however, her current self is far different than her past self.

The Cervellos named Chrome the winner, confirming that Mukuro was indeed an illusion as Aina thought. When Tsuna voiced he went to far, Mukuro ridiculed him for still being sympathetic to the enemy. "It was still too far Mukuro. Just because he's an enemy now, Varia is part of Vongola," Aina testily snapped. Mukuro glanced over at her, chuckling at her words. "Kitten, you're claws are extended. Are you going to claw me like you threaten Gokudera-kun? How adorable." Levi had his arms crossed, and one fist was balled up to show he wasn't pleased with Mukuro being so familiar with Aina. That was when Mukuro revealed Mammon escaped.

It was also when Xanxus gave an order to Gola Mosca to eliminate Mammon after the competition. Aina narrowed her eyes angrily while Mukuro commented on Xanxus' devious dark side. He glanced over to see Aina's eyes; the burning passion that flared in those green irises made him chuckle. Xanxus' cruelty was a trigger to her rage, and without a doubt he wanted to see Aina fight Xanxus. The kitten's fight would prove to be an interesting one. He walked back, warning Xanxus that Tsuna wasn't someone he should be messing with.

"Master Mukuro kicked ass," Ken exclaimed. Mukuro glanced up at Toshie, a tired smile on his lips since he figured she wouldn't come. She wasn't the type to give into his demands; she deny him so much, and she was only a fool to deny him. "What made you come tonight," Mukuro inquired. Toshie walked over, leaning on Chikusa' shoulder. "That cat. What else would convince me to come here?" Mukuro chuckled at her crude comment, wondering why he didn't factor in Aina from the beginning. Of course Aina would be the one to convince Toshie to come; she was a softy like Tsuna, and a kind one who could convince the devil to kiss the feet of a sweet angel.

"Figures," he muttered. Of course he ignored Gokudera drawing out bombs, threatening him because he grows tired. "This girl…" Mukuro murmured as he fell forward. Instead of his body, it was Chrome's form that landed on the floor deeply asleep. "Eh? The fight is over," a voice inquired from the door. Aina glanced over to see one of the twins had came. It was Rei, and he was back to his normal laid back self. "Rei-nii-san," Tsuna said looking over at him after he freaked out a bit at Mukuro turning back to Chrome. That's when Ken and Chikusa left, leaving Chrome there saying she'll leave when she wakes.

"Oi, that's not nice," Rei said. He picked up Chrome and said he'll take her to his place because it was closest. The girl shouldn't sleep on the ground he believed. That was when the next match was announced. Hibari was now next, and his opponent was Mosca. Xanxus was so confident that Mosca was going to win, he bet that if Hibari could beat Mosca, he'd give them every ring back.

It was three rings equal on each side. And Hibari's match will decide who will win the conflict once and for all. And that was the end of night of the mist match.

_~Next morning~_

Aina yawned as walked towards school. She was so tired that she didn't get much sleep. The auburn hair teen spent most the night tossing and turning from nightmares, worried about the outcome of Hibari's match. "Pill…" She paused, thinking she heard Hibari calling her, but she continued to walk on. He wouldn't call her pill. The voice kept going until she felt something behind her; a dangerous feeling like someone was going to kill her. She spun around, sky flames erupting from her hands as prepared to defend herself. Something silver was coming her way and she grabbed it, barely standing as it jerked to a stop. She glanced up to see just who her attacker was.

"Don't ignore me pillow. I called you several times," Hibari stated irritably. He was beyond pissed since she ignored him. He's been calling to her and she just _kept walking_. He was not going to allow her to continue such action without her getting bitten first. Aina's eyes widen in pure shock that it was Hibari attacking her, and that's when she looked down to see she caught his tonfa. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I thought you were some Varia member," she squeak, letting go of his weapon.

He didn't know if he should still be mad, or find her actions adorable. Then again, whenever she squeaked like such, it was cute. Hibari sighed, wondering if he should have just walked up to her and tapped her shoulder instead of charging at her to bite her. Although, he wouldn't have seen the look in her eyes as if she was preparing for a fight. Something he'd like to see elsewhere, when they got to that sort of stage in their relationship. Hibari took a good look at her, seeing she looked completely tired. Was her training making her stay up without much sleep. "Pillow, why aren't you at home sleeping? You're tired."

Aina blinked, forgetting Hibari would diagnosis her problem instantly since he always looks at her thoroughly. "Because it's a school day, Hibari. Why else? Besides, I didn't sleep much because I'm worried," Aina explained. The carnivore narrowed his grey eyes, knowing exactly what she was worrying about. His match was tonight; without a doubt, Aina was thinking of all those worst case scenarios and didn't get a wink of sleep. If it wasn't for the fact she didn't sleep on his account, he might be happy to hear her call him by his name without honorifics.

"Follow," he ordered, turning his heel and headed straight towards the one place she could sleep. Her grandmother's house. Aina followed, a frown on her features as she followed him towards the destination he chose. She even heard him call the school, explaining because she stayed up far too late, her health was in bad shape and he asked her to be excused for sickness. Sort of sweet of the disciplinary president to call the school and tell them she was sick due to lack of sleep. As they walked side by side, Aina glanced over at him. "I'm training to protect Lambo since he can't defend himself. And I know you might object since you don't want me getting hurt. I'm sorry I've kept it hidden this long."

Hibari slide his gaze over to her, seeing that she was looking at the ground. She was apologetic; he knew she hide it because he would object to it. He didn't want anyone hurting his herbivore and nearly killing her. The only person he'd ever allow to crowd him was her; she was the exception because he wanted her to crowds him, talk to him, and love him. "That's one of the babies the herbivore Tsunayoshi has in his house, correct?" Hibari wanted to confirm it was indeed a child, not someone like Gokudera or Yamamoto who also hanged out with Tsuna. "Mn. He might be the same age as Reborn. So I guess both of them are five years old," Aina said as they reached her grandmother's door.

"Oh, Aina," her nana said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you had school?" Aina had a sweat drop behind her head, wondering why she was exactly in front of her grandmother's home. "Excuse us, but I wanted to make sure she slept properly. She didn't sleep much, and I explained she's not feeling well to school," Hibari said. Aina slide a nervous look over at Hibari. It's one thing to impress her mother, who was probably easily impressed, but her grandmother was another subject.

Her nana turned to him with narrowed brown eyes. "Oh really? And whom might you be," she inquired in acidic tone. Aina felt awful for Hibari. He was already making a somewhat bad impression because Aina thinks her nana concluded he brought her here to have sex. "Kyoya Hibari. I'm dating your granddaughter Aina, and I don't like how she lost sleep because she worried about me. I ask to watch over her while in your presence to prove to you that I am worthy of her love. I won't do anything to Ai." Hibari said, bowing deeply from the waist to her grandmother.

Aina and her grandnana were speechless; particularly Aina since he's never called her anything other than pillow. To hear him call her Ai, it was, well, a bit overwhelming since it seemed a lot more affectionate than pillow. "Nana, please," Aina said looking at her grandmother once she found her tongue. "Hibari's nothing like Yuu because he's believes in traditional Japanese culture. Even in relationships," Aina said. Her grandmother brow rose at the comment about how he treated relationships. Which meant that he might have a chance since that would mean he's not a pervert forcing her granddaughter into thing she's far too young to do. Well, far too young in her grandmother's opinion.

"Fine, but only in the room next to my classes. The door must be propped open, and a former student of mine will be there at all times. No funny business," her nana sternly said. Hibari straighten up, allowing Aina to entered first and he thanked her grandmother for letting him in. Once their shoes were off, Aina showed him to where the room was. Hibari sat down, leaning against the wall and patted the floor beside him. She sat next to him, and wasn't certain how exactly she was going to sleep. He reached over, tugging her head closer to his shoulder.

"Use my shoulder," he said, looking at her. "Also, don't come to the match tonight." He said quietly, knowing that he could hear the person that was suppose to watch them coming closer. Aina sighed through her nose, not because of his request. Although she was suppose to see all matches, she didn't mind missing his out. "If Hii-kun requests it, how can I say no," Aina tease, making the carnivore turn a bit red. He wasn't prepared for the adorable nickname that she just said. He'd rather her call him by his name than being called Hii-kun.

Him and adorable names don't mix; they were embarrassing.

It was sort of embarrassing to have her call him that, and he wasn't one to blush over something until now. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his balance and glanced over at her. "I'm serious. No coming tonight until I'm finished with the match. I don't want you worrying yourself to death, Ai," he said softly. Aina moved his arm so it rested on her hip, making him stiffen at her action. She rested her head on his shoulder and giggled. "This is more comfortable, no," she inquired softly.

"Mn," he responded. He watched her eye lids slowly shut as she tried to sleep. To be honest, he wasn't expecting her to do such. His Ai, his crowding pillow always surprises him, and he loved her for keeping him guessing. Hibari kept the leg closest to her straight, and the outer one bent so he could rest his arm on it. The former student arrived, blankets and a futon in hand. Hibari just motioned for the blankets, waking Aina up a bit so she could wrap herself in the blankets. His herbivore snuggling back onto his shoulder, murmuring something as she settled back to her sleep. It was his turn to be the pillow.

He didn't mind the male student of Aina's grandmother staring at him intently. It didn't bother the carnivore one bit that he was being evaluated constantly to see if he was worthy of his pillow. He was worthy of her; he wasn't like the rest who did nothing but hurt and rush her to catch up to their pace. Hibari will take his time, nurturing the love in her before he bloomed her to her sexuality with him. He can wait until then, for once he wasn't pushing something to be done his way. The carnivore will be better than the past males that attempted to have her completely theirs, and he won't fail.

Aina was going to be all his: mind, body, and heart. All the carnivore had to do was wait for the right time. And he's use to waiting for her, waiting for the herbivore to lower it's guard for him to pounce. He can wait to sink his fangs into her much later; he'll savor it when the time comes.

_~Later in the evening, just as Hibari's match was finishing~_

Aina arrived to see Mosca was going crazy and Hibari was down on the ground. Mosca was attacking everything, and Xanxus manic laughter wasn't helping anything. "Hibari," Aina called out. She hurried over to his side, and Tsuna turned his head to see Mosca point his weapons her way. Aina saw him from the corner of her eye; considering she was still wearing jeans and a tank top she was more than capable of dodging him. Xanxus looked on as Mosca fired, wondering if she'll draw her flames. As the missiles flew in Aina's direction, and Hibari uneasily got up to go to her.

Tsuna was in his Hyper mode, and he was going to rush to her aid when flames swirled around where she was. "Aina," Tsuna called when he thought she got hit. Hibari stared, worried that she died in that one attack; however, something rolled in his direction. "Ah, that was close," Aina coughed. She hurried over to Hibari, checking his wounds and he just stared at her. So close he was to losing her, he had to make sure she was more careful. "Your wound doesn't look too bad," Aina commented as Tsuna went to handle Mosca as he sent a wave of attacks after Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa.

"Aina Shinamoto," Xanxus called. Aina glanced his way, seeing him look at her like he wanted her to fight. "A trash like you shouldn't even be here unless you want to be exterminated like the rest of these vermin. Unless you have a death wish," Xanxus said. Levi looked over at Xanxus, wanting to object to killing Aina. But he was his boss, there was nothing more he can do. He'll just have to watch this battle just like Bel.

Tsuna glanced over at Aina, and saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to fight, and he'll let her. He'll be waiting to see if she can handle it. If not, he will then come in to assist. Aina pulled out her gloves, slipping them on her hands. "Pillow," Hibari warned. He could tell she was going to be fighting that thing as well. She looked over at him, a small smile on her lips as she looked at him with much love. "I have to protect those I love and care for. That's why I wanted to be stronger. To protect even you when you can't fight in such a terrible condition."

What members left of Varia watched, as Aina tugged one glove tighter and gave a smug smile. "Boss, leave this malfunctioning machine to me. I'll show him a graceful shadow dance," Aina said. Tsuna nodded just as Reborn and Basil arrived. "I'll leave this to you, Aina," Tsuna said.

Aina's first battle was about to begin…

* * *

><p><em>obaasan: <em>"grandmother"

_"Moshi, moshi,": _"Hello." Normally used when speaking on the phone.

_figlia_: means "daughter" in Italian.

_Mi madre: _means "My mother" in Italian.

_otousan/tousan_: "Father"

_-dono_: This honorific is a step above _-san_. It is rarely used in Japan today, and has two uses: submissive and non-submissive. Submissive: when _-dono _is used submissively, it is usually translated to '_Master_'. Non-submissive: this form of _-dono _is used when a person of great importance addresses another person of great importance, or when the person you are addressing has a higher status than you.

_Sashimi_: Sashimi is thinly sliced, raw seafood. Many different kinds of fresh fish and seafood are served raw in the Japanese cuisine. Sashimi, while similar to sushi, is distinct for its absence of vinegared rice. When slices of fish are served on top of a small ball of rice, it is called _onigiri zushi_.

_Sera_: means "Evening" in Italian.

_oji/ojisan_: "uncle"

_Iiyo_: "Okay"

_wakarimashita_: "I got it"

_Shishin_: The four celestial gods protecting the four directions of the compass. Chinese mythology that has been supplemented in _SHITENNO_ (The Four Heavenly Kings). Tortoise (Black Warrior) = North, Winter, Black, and Water. White Tiger (Kirin) = West, Fall, White, and Metal. Red Bird (Phoenix) = South, Summer, Red, and Fire. Dragon = East, Spring, Blue/Green, and Wood.

"_Lo nego. Il mio nome e' Chrome."_: "Negative. I am named Chrome." Translated in the manga of KHR.

_Jutsu_: meaning technique, method, spell, skill or trick — is a bound morpheme of the Sino-Japanese lexical stratum of the Japanese language.

_-sama_: A term of great respect, one step higher than -san. In fantasy or historical contexts, it's generally translated as lord/lady or a similar term, but since modern English really has no honorific expressing such extreme deference, Mr. or Ms. usually has to do. In situations where there isn't a massive gap in social status between the speaker and the person being addressed, the use of -sama can border on groveling. However, it has some standard uses: it's a flattering way for a business to address its customers and clients; it's used when addressing letters to friends; and a young woman may playfully use it for a guy she has a massive crush on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kissanpennun: I told ya I was gonna get lazy around the time Mist match came. xD Well, not soo lazy. Just dialogue lazy. I still had all the action in there. So, sorry, that will only happen once in a while. Normally I warn you all when I might start to get lazy. :3 It's a fair warning since I really didn't feel like adding all that talk. Mammon talked <strong>__so__** much in that battle. I didn't want to do any of his conversations. Lazy ftw. Explain a bit much on Ju-long's weapons, but I was too lazy to put it in the definition sections. x3 Added a pillow moment, particularly when Hibari blushes. **_

_**So adorable, getting embarrassed she called him Hii-kun and he blushed. xD I know, so OOC, but I wanted him to be like that once. Afterwards, he probably would just drag her elsewhere to punish her for saying that cute pet name. ;D You know what I mean, kissin' that naughty mouth with his fangs. 3 Ah, teasing is fun. *giggles* Anyways, that whole leaf reflection thing was suppose to mean if Chrome was herself, then she would still be herself. A leaf is a solid thing, and a reflection is the image on the water. So Mukuro is the image on the water, Chrome is the leaf. :3 Get it? **_

_**If not, I don't blame you. I was trying to make an interesting way of phrasing how she was herself. Experimenting. Also, I'm hinting at future guardians of Aina. :o That's correct. In the future arch, Aina has her own set of guardians. I have them all planned out. Some don't show up in the story until the future arch chapters. Exfoliated Aina's relationship with some of the Varia members to show she's kinda part of their family too. But the secret between Squalo and Xanxus is still gonna be hidden until Future arch chapters. :x I might have Lussuria and Levi recall their times with Aina in the Sky match. Particularly Lussuria since he can't get enough of how cute she was as a little girl. Anyways, since you're done reading, I'll see ya next time. Ciao-nee! :D**_

**Chapter 8: Truth and Resolution to Fight**

Aina's combative time to shine has come! Tsuna is giving her a chance to fight, even though Reborn thinks it's a bad idea to let her fight with only one day of training. He'll join the fray if Aina is in too much trouble. Then the awful truth is revealed! Xanxus revealed his awful plan and that's when the match to the Sky Ring is set up. Of course, before the match, Aina gets a call. When the match time draws near, and even when the match is going on there was one problem. Aina wasn't there.

Where had Aina gone? She wouldn't deliberately miss a match, so something had to be up. Will Aina make it in time? What exactly was said in the phone call to make her not come? Let's see in this next chapter if she has the resolution to fight, even after learning a terrible truth. What's that truth? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Till next time, _Ja-nee_! :3


End file.
